Oh, c'est l'impregnation? Autant pour moi
by Roselia001
Summary: Il a fallu qu'il rapplique pile au moment où ma vie était plus stable. Mais bon, je ne vois pourquoi je m'étonne, c'est une des caractéristiques des ex non? Revenir à la charge quand tu t'es enfin remise... Résumé pas terrible,je sais mais venez voir svp.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici ma nouvelle fic, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais finalement je me lance...

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à S. Meyer sauf ce que j'ai inventé.

_**Prologue.**_

Être assise devant ce médecin qui me regarde, emplit de pitié me donne la nausée. J'ai envie de me barrer et de ne plus jamais revenir dans cet hôpital pourri. Mais je me suis promis d'aller jusqu'au bout et je tiendrais ma promesse pour une fois.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous, me redemande la doc -parce que oui, il a fallu que je tombe sur une femme qui doit se demander ce qu'elle ferait si sa fille était dans mon cas- pour la centième fois.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça, je marmonne.

-Mieux pour qui, demande cette conne en haussant un de ses sourcils mal épilé-je ne pense même pas qu'elle le fait.

-Bon, écoutez, je me passerais volontiers de vos discours moralisateur, je finis par soupirer. Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot de médecin. Je signerais tout les papiers qu'il faut, donnerais l'argent qu'il faudra mais…pitié qu'on en finisse, je termine en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle semble comprendre que ça ne sert à rien, que cette fois-ci, elle se trouve devant une patiente qu'elle ne pourra pas sauver. Alors elle me regarde dans les yeux, soupire et finis par acquiescer.

-Bien, je vous donne une semaine, si vous avez le moindre doute, appelez-moi.

-Il n'y en aura pas, j'assure.

-Vos parents sont au courant, demande-t-elle soudainement.

-Non, je suis majeur et vacciné, je n'ai plus besoin de mes parents depuis un bon moment.

-Et le père?

-…Il n'y a pas de père. Vous voyez, je fais en souriant sans joie. Il n'y a pas de regret à avoir. Ce bébé est bien trop innocent pour finir avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Je me lève et m'en vais en soupirant. La première étape est réglée. Une semaine et ce ne sera plus qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

><p>Bon, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ce n'est qu'un prologue.<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le premier chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'est surtout une mise en place de la situation et des relations entre certains personnages.**

**Encore un grand merci à lea228 et à Triskelle sparrow pour leur review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 1.**_

J'ouvre les yeux en soupirant. Je suis fatiguée et ce n'est que le début de la semaine. Bon Dieu mais pourquoi est-ce que je continue d'aller en cours au juste? Ha oui, pour ma mère. Quelle conne je fais.

Ho, en passant, je m'appelle Élia, j'ai dix-huit et demi et je hais les cours mais ça, ça parait plutôt évident non?

Je me lève à contre cœur, me motivant en me disant que je vais voir Andréa et que grâce à elle, ma journée ne sera pas trop pourrie. Je vais sous la douche, me brosse les dents et me maquille, insistant sur mes yeux presque noir. Je lisse mes cheveux, attachant une partie en arrière avec une pince et laissant ma mèche rouge de devant libre. Je m'habille d'un top vert pomme avec une jupe en jeans, ajoutant une grosse ceinture. J'enfile une paire de botte à talon et descend.

Ma mère est installée à table, regardant son café qui doit être froid d'un air absent. C'est toujours comme ça ces derniers temps, depuis que ça ne va plus avec mon père. Depuis qu'on est persuadée autant l'une que l'autre qu'il a une maitresse et que le boulot ne le retient pas autant qu'il aime à le faire croire. On n'en parle jamais, c'est un sujet tabou. La seule fois où je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne réagissait pas, pourquoi elle ne partait pas, elle m'a répondu que dans un trou aussi paumé qu'est le notre, l'image que l'on donne de nous est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Et que si elle quittait mon père, tout le monde saurait qu'il avait été infidèle et ça, elle ne pouvait le supporter car, toujours d'après elle, ça renvoie d'elle une image d'une femme incapable de garder et satisfaire son mari. Tu parles d'une connerie.

Elle relève la tête en m'entendant et me salue avec un sourire forcé. Je ne me donne pas cette peine, embrassant son front en passant devant elle pour prendre une barre de céréale et sortir à ma voiture pour aller en cours.

Je me gare sur le parking, inspire un grand coup en me disant que je peux le faire et sors du véhicule.

Le lycée de la réserve, c'est là que je dois aller. J'allais à celui de Forks avant mais j'ai été renvoyé pour absentéisme non justifié, comportement insolent en cours et bagarre. J'avais seize ans. Oui on peut dire que je n'étais pas facile à l'époque mais je me suis franchement calmé. Après un début de scolarité lamentable à la réserve, j'ai fini par être beaucoup plus calme, au grand plaisir du corps enseignant. J'aperçois Andréa qui m'attend prêt de sa voiture et sourit avant de hâter le pas. Elle me voit et se redresse en me souriant.

-Tu m'as manqué, je souffle en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi Élia, répond-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvre sur les miennes.

Oui, je vois que vous ne comprenez pas ce qui vient de se passer alors, je vous présente Andréa Woods, ma copine et pas dans le sens amie. Elle est celle qui m'a réussi à me faire remonter la pente après ma débilité profonde qui a consisté à sortir avec un vrai connard. Tous les regards sont sur nous mais j'ai appris à en faire abstraction. Elle me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers notre première classe en bavardant.

-J'ai pris ton horaire en même temps que le mien, m'informe-t-elle. Évidemment la vieille harpie n'a pas pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires mais je l'ai gentiment envoyé se faire foutre. On a presque tout nos cours ensemble sauf sport, histoire et math, termine-t-elle en me tendant mon horaire.

-Merci, je voulais venir plus tôt mais…

-Mais tu n'as pas réussi à te lever, je sais, rit-elle.

Je lui souris d'un air contrit. Sourire qui s'efface quand je vois qui attend devant la classe. Paul Meraz le briseur de cœur et sa bande de dégénéré entourés par les Pouf-poufs de l'école. Oui, je sais, je suis injuste, c'est Meraz que je déteste mais pour faire parti de sa bande, il ne faut pas valoir mieux que lui et ces filles sont vraiment des poufs. Andréa le voit et soupire. Elle sait tout, je lui ai tout raconté et aujourd'hui, elle le déteste presque autant que moi et m'a plusieurs fois proposé de l'émasculer pour moi. Ce que j'ai refusé parce que ce n'est pas son renvoi qui m'aidera. Alors je l'ignore, comme il le fait si bien depuis presque un an. Je sens un corps sauter sur moi en poussant un petit cri et je souris.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kim, je fais avec ironie.

-Vous m'avez manqué toute les deux, confesse-t-elle ne soupirant. Ces vacances étaient vraiment horribles.

-Je confirme, grimace Andréa.

-Ouais, je soupire.

Kim est une bonne amie et ce pour une bonne chose: on se comprend toute les trois. Notre situation familiale est particulièrement invivable et on peut en parler à l'une de nous sans être jugée, pas comme avec les élèves de ce lycée pourri. Je regarde Kim et la voit en plein moment d'absence, les yeux fixé sur une personne avec une expression un peu béate.

-Kimmy, chantonne Andréa qui l'a remarqué elle aussi, m'empêchant de ce fait de voir qui retenait l'attention de notre amie.

-Quoi, bégaye-t-elle en rougissant.

Je secoue la tête, cette fille a le record de rougissement de tout l'état, ce n'est pas possible. On entre en classe et on prend place, Kim devant Andréa et moi. Je sens qu'on s'assied derrière moi et je fronce les sourcils. Ça devrait être totalement normal mais en général, les autres évitent d'être près d'Andréa ou moi. On nous évite, sauf Kim. Je me retourne et me fige. Manquait plus que ça, Paul Meraz me fait l'honneur de sa royale présence dans mon dos.

Je prends une feuille, écris « _Boulet à 6heures »_ et la passe à Andréa. Elle se retourne discrètement et pouffe en secouant la tête puis me dit:

-On devrait leur dire que les pouf-pouf sont à l'autre bout de la classe.

-En leur fournissant une boussole pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas, je ris.

-Et encore, faut voir s'ils savent l'utiliser…

-Ou même ce que c'est.

Kim qui nous a entendu secoue la tête en souriant alors que j'entends un soupire venant de derrière moi sans y prêter attention. Le prof de science demande le silence, ce qu'il obtient difficilement. Il commence un speech d'une heure sur les examens de fin d'année. Il faudrait penser à lui dire que c'est dans dix mois non? Je pose ma tête sur la table et ferme les yeux. Je les ouvre en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie de fin des cours. J'ai histoire, sans Andréa mais avec Kim. Une fois en classe on va s'assoir quand la prof nous arrête.

-C'est moi qui donne les places cette année, explique-t-elle alors que des protestations s'élèvent. Et oui, je sais que vous êtes tous ravi par mon initiative alors pas besoin de hurler pour me le faire savoir, crie-t-elle pour couvrir le boucan.

Elle commence à distribuer les places. Kim est placée à côté de Jared Villas, un ami de Meraz. Et elle semble particulièrement satisfaite et rougit comme une écrevisse. Elle continue et je tends l'oreille en entendant mon nom.

-Élia Niels et Paul Meraz…

-C'est une plaisanterie, je crache en la fusillant du regard.

-Non, répond-t-elle calmement. Allez vous assoir.

Je prends place avec rage. Cette journée est vraiment pourrie. Il s'assied à côté de moi en soupirant et je me tourne de manière à pouvoir l'ignorer en paix et oui, je sais que ça fait gamine de tourner le dos à quelqu'un. Le cours passe sans que je ne me détende et je pars presque en courant vers mon prochain cours.

À la pause de midi, je rejoins le self, ne prend pas la peine d'acheter quoi que ce soit et m'assied près d'Andréa qui me lance un regard interrogateur.

-La prof de science est la pire des connes que la terre n'ait jamais porté, j'explose soudain.

-Ha oui, sourit-elle avec amusement. Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce qu'elle a donné les places cette année et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me foutre avec Paul Meraz.

-Outch, grimace-t-elle.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Elle a boudé pendant tout le cours, s'amuse Kim qui vient de nous rejoindre.

-Je ne boudais pas, je nie. J'exprimais mon mécontentement.

Andréa lève les yeux au ciel et me prend la main.

-C'est juste pour un cours, me rassure-t-elle. Tu n'as cas l'ignorer.

Je soupire alors qu'elle ressert sa prise sur ma main. Elle me lâche et pousse son plateau vers moi.

-Allez, mange, sourit-elle.

Je saute presque sur le plateau, me disant que finalement, j'ai très faim. Quand ça sonne, je me dirige vers mon cours de sport où je suis encore avec Kim. J'aime beaucoup le sport, je m'en sors très bien mais c'est la bête noire de Kim. En général, je reste près d'elle et protège ses arrières en ne la laissant pas toucher le ballon, le volant ou autre. On évite ainsi les catastrophes. On entre dans les vestiaires et nous nous changeons sans faire attention aux autres filles et nous rejoignons le prof qui me sourit en me voyant. Monsieur Johns m'aime bien, je le sais et moi je le trouve marrant. Les garçons sont de l'autre côté, un ballon de basket en main et ô joie, Paul Meraz en fait partie. Il faut que j'arrête de parler de ce con, on risquerait de croire qu'il m'intéresse.

-Alors on fait quoi M'sieur, je demande avec enthousiasme.

-Volley, sourit-il.

-Cool, je m'exclame.

-Tu pourrais montrer moins de satisfaction à me voir souffrir, geint Kim.

Je rigole et l'entraine vers le filet. Les autres filles arrivent et on commence. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec face une remarque que j'entends.

-Tu crois qu'elle se fait les deux filles?

Je me tourne et mon regard tombe sur le malchanceux du jour. Alex Manelo, un petit con qui n'a jamais digéré de recevoir un râteau de ma part. Il s'est bien rapproché, il voulait donc que je l'entende. Kim aussi a entendu et me lance un regard anxieux. En fait, je remarque que la plupart des personnes présente dans la salle de gym ont entendu et guettent ma réaction. Je fais semblant de rien et re lance le match. Quand c'est à moi de lancer le ballon, je souris et Kim soupire un « Ho non ». Je regarde après Manelo et lance le ballon et dessus de toutes mes forces sur lui, l'atteignant à la tête.

-Putain, crache-t-il en se tournant dans ma direction.

-Élia, fait Kim en me lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Han, je suis désolée, je fais en essayant de ne pas rire. Je suis d'une maladresse.

-Ouais tu parles, grogne Manelo en me fusillant du regard alors que la plupart des mecs de son équipe sont mort de rire.

-Allez les commères, vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé. On reprend, crie la voix du prof avant de me faire un clin d'œil discret.

Le cours recommence sans autres soucis et je repars me changer. Kim part avant moi pour ne pas faire attendre sa mère qui est venue la chercher -et franchement quand on connaît la mère, on n'a pas envie de la mettre en colère- et moi je rejoins Andréa pour lui dire au revoir. Je cherche mes clés de voiture dans mon sac et finis par foncer dans quelqu'un. Mon sac tombe et se renverse à terre.

-Et merde, je soupire en m'accroupissant ne regardant même pas dans qui j'ai foncé et si cette personne est partie ou non.

-Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, fait une voix tranquille que je hais.

-Présenter mes excuses? À toi? Ça ne risque pas Meraz, je crache en me relevant.

Je remarque qu'il n'est pas seul et que Jared Villas l'accompagne et nous regarde en fronçant les sourcils. J'avance pour m'en aller quand Meraz me prend le bras. Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi, je demande.

-Tu vas faire la tête pendant combien de temps?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé, je réplique en lui faisant un sourire froid. Mais ça risque d'être long.

-Élia, s'exclame Andréa en arrivant. Toi le dégénéré émotionnel, lâche-la, rage-t-elle en me tirant vers elle.

-Laisse tomber Andréa, je soupire.

-Mes deux femmes.

-Ho non, je l'avais oublié, je geins.

-Et toi tu ne dois pas vivre avec alors estime toi heureuse, soupire Andréa.

Je vous présente Nick Woods, le frère jumeau de ma copine. Super sympa mais avec un humour de mec assez lourd.

-Alors chérie je t'ai manqué, sourit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Autant que les cours.

-Et ils se passent comment?

-Demain je sèche.

-Quoi, déjà, s'exclame-t-il.

-Les cours c'est optionnel, je fais en haussant les épaules.

-C'est clair, rit Andréa.

-Élia quand est-ce que tu quitteras ma sœur pour moi, soupire théâtralement Nick.

-Alors là jamais, je ris alors qu'il fait la moue. Faut te rendre à l'évidence, ta sœur est beaucoup plus canon que toi.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle. Mais là faut qu'on y aille sinon tu vas être en retard et… enfin bref, finit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil dédaigneux aux intrus mais j'ai compris et elle a raison.

-Ouais t'as raison, je roulerais plus vite.

On passe devant Meraz qui soupire profondément, apparemment exaspéré. Arrivée devant ma voiture, je dis au revoir aux jumeaux et prends la route, roulant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. J'arrive à la maison et entre, me dirigeant tout de suite vers la cuisine -oui, je sais, je mange tout le temps mais ce n'est pas comme si je prenais du poids alors je m'en fou. Je prends une pomme et croque quand ma mère arrive.

-Ta journée, demande-t-elle simplement.

-Banal, je réplique.

-Tes amis?

-Kim va bien, Nick va trop bien et Andréa va bien, j'énonce alors qu'elle se crispe au prénom de ma copine.

Ma mère n'a presque rien dit en entendant les rumeurs sur moi et Andréa ou même quand j'ai confirmé. Elle semble penser que ce n'est qu'une passade et que je finirais par me calmer. On évite d'en parler et tant que je n'amène pas Andréa à la maison quand elle est là, elle ne dit rien. Je suppose qu'elle gaspille tellement d'énergie à faire semblant qu'on est une famille unie et heureuse qu'elle n'en a plus pour se préoccuper vraiment de sa fille. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude et c'est mieux comme ça, du moins j'essaye de m'en convaincre. Je monte dans ma chambre et balance mes affaires sur mon lit.

À l'heure du souper, mon père n'est pas là, encore une fois. Je ne m'en étonne même plus et c'est sans doute ça le plus terrible, d'avoir pris l'habitude pour une chose à laquelle on ne devrait pas être habituée. Je soupire en regardant ma mère triturer sa nourriture sans vraiment manger. Tu parles d'une ambiance. Je suis peut-être cruelle mais je n'arrive pas à plaindre ma mère, après tout, il ne tient qu'à elle de changer de vie et de ne plus attendre que son mari lui accorde une heure de son temps entre son boulot et sa maitresse. Je finis par monter, ne fais pas mes devoirs mais navigue un peu sur internet. Je vais ensuite me laver, me brosser les dents et mettre un pyjama pour dormir. Je parle un peu avec Andréa par SMS et finis par m'endormir, partant vers mes cauchemars qui me rongent depuis près d'un an maintenant. Tout ça à cause de Paul Meraz. Ou du moins en partie

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)<p>

Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive ;)

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Je remercie encore Triskelle sparrow , NiinaQuileute , lea228 , Mrs Esmee Cullen pour leur review, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 2.**_

Du soleil, un vrai soleil à Forks. Et en plus, il n'a jamais fait aussi bon depuis au moins…je dirai quatre ans. J'y crois pas, c'est vraiment _la_ journée pour sécher, il n'y a pas à dire. J'ai eu une merveilleuse idée. Et j'ai décidé de ne pas écouter Kim et d'aller la chercher chez elle ce matin pour l'emmener avec nous. On retrouvera Andréa et sûrement son frère là-bas.

Je mets mon bikini et enfile une robe par-dessus. J'attache mes cheveux, me maquille légèrement car, de toute façon, l'eau effacera tout et descends. Ma mère est dans la même position et dans le même état que la veille. Ce qui veut dire que mon père est rentré tard et parti tôt. Je soupire, ignore son sourire forcé car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me mine le moral -je suis peut-être cruelle mais à ma place et au fil du temps, vous feriez pareil- et prends une pomme avant de sortir. Direction: maison de Kim.

Arrivée à destination, je descends de la voiture. Je soulève le pot de fleur devant sa porte d'entrée et trouve la clef de secours avec un sourire triomphant, c'est tellement cliché. J'ouvre doucement, je sais que sa mère dort sûrement encore pour se remettre de sa cuite d'hier avant de se réveiller et de se remettre à boire comme chaque jour depuis quatre ans. Je monte les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds en écoutant attentivement. Mon sourire s'accentue en entendant la douche. J'entre dans sa chambre et m'installe tranquillement en travers de son lit. Je vois son journal intime et me mors la lèvre en pesant le pour et le contre. Kim sauve ses petits secrets en entrant dan la pièce en serviette. Elle ne me voit pas et s'apprête à la retirer quand je décide d'être gentille -une fois n'est pas coutume- et la préviens de ma présence.

-Même si tu es canon, je commence alors qu'elle se retourne en étouffant son cri avec sa main -qui a dit que je le ferais avec tact. J'ai déjà quelqu'un et elle est très jalouse. Par contre, elle ne serait peut-être pas contre un truc à trois, je fais en haussant les épaules.

-Comment…, demande-t-elle sans prêter attention aux conneries que je peux lâcher.

-La clef sous le pot, je dis simplement.

-Oui, évidemment, soupire-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Et pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je te kidnappe, je souris. Le soleil brille anormalement aujourd'hui et les oiseaux chantent, on ne va pas rater cette occasion pour aller à la plage.

-On a cours, me rappelle-t-elle.

-Mince j'avais oublié, je feins d'être choquée. Plus sérieusement, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller m'enfermer dans une classe à faire semblant d'écouter un prof qui se venge sur nous de son maque de vie sociale par un temps pareille…

-Tu ne le fais déjà pas quand il pleut, sourit-t-elle.

-Et tu viens que tu le veuille ou non alors va t'habiller, je fais en lui balançant un bikini et une robe. Je m'occupe de ton sac.

- Él je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu risque? T'amuser? Quel crime. Les cours attendront, va te préparer ou je t'habille moi-même.

-Ok, soupire-t-elle en sortant avec les affaires que je lui aies passées.

Je sautille dans sa chambre, lui prenant des affaires de rechange, une serviette et tout ce qu'il faut. Je l'entends revenir en ronchonnant et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu aurais pu prendre quelque chose de moins court, grommèle-t-elle.

-De toute façon tu seras encore moins habillée arrivée sur place, je contre.

Elle soupire mais arrête de râler-je n'arrive pas croire qu'on dise que _moi_ je râle tout le temps. On sort, elle me reprend les clefs avec un regard désapprobateur -pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que je rentre chez elle par effraction et si je n'avais pas eu la clef, j'aurais pris une épingle ou autre- et on prend ma voiture.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais sécher, soupire-t-elle.

-Kim, tu n'as personne pour t'engueuler si tu te fais prendre alors…relax. On va s'amuser aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'air.

-Tu sèches le deuxième jour de cours Élia, rit-elle. Comment peux-tu avoir déjà besoin d'une pause?

-On s'en fout nan? Le plus important à retenir c'est qu'il fait bon et qu'il faut en profiter.

Elle secoue la tête en riant alors qu'on arrive à la plage de la réserve. Comme on est là assez tôt, il n'y a presque personne mais à voir le soleil dehors, on ne va pas être les seules à avoir séché. Je me gare et on sort de la voiture alors qu'Andréa et Nick arrivent vers nous. Nick me serre dans ses bras avant d'aller près de Kim.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, tu te cachais où Kiminou, demande-t-il en la serrant aussi dans ses bras alors qu'elle grimace.

-Il y a des jours où j'ai honte qu'on soit de la même famille, soupire Andréa en arrivant. Bonjour toi, me fait-elle alors que nos lèvres se joignent.

-Pitié c'est ma sœur, geint Nick.

-T'es juste jaloux, je réplique en lui passant la langue.

-Très mature, raille-t-il.

-C'est toi qui parle de maturité, rit Kim.

Nick se tourne lentement vers elle, et hausse un sourcil avant qu'un sourire sadique prenne place sur son visage. Kim pâlît et recule de quelques pas en levant les mains devant elle.

-Non Nick, la dernière fois, je suis tombée malade, rappelle-t-elle.

-Parce que tu avais gardé tes vêtements, sourit-t-il en avançant tranquillement. Je te donne cinq secondes pour retirer cette robe et commencer à courir. Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…

Mais Kim l'a pris au mot et cours déjà loin de lui en rigolant. Nick hausse les épaules et court après elle après nous avoir fait un clin d'œil.

-Ton frère est très…, je commence.

-Ouais, je sais, sourit-elle. Et le pire c'est que je l'aime quand même. Mais dis-le et je te tue, réplique-t-elle en me lançant un faux air menaçant.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et prend mon sac et celui de Kim avant d'avancer vers la plage. Je pose une serviette et me couche dessus. Il ne fait pas les trente degrés qu'on aimerait tous mais pour les habitant de Forks, aujourd'hui équivaut presque à une canicule. Je mets même mes lunettes de soleil que je n'ai presque jamais eu à mettre. Andréa prend place à mes côtés alors que j'entends encore les cris de Kim et le rire de Nick.

-Je suis fatiguée, soupire Andréa.

-Repose-toi, je réplique. C'est pour ça qu'on sèche aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre de fatigue, me contredit-elle.

-Ta mère?

-Et mon père. Ma charmante maman sort avec un plouc qui a un gosse et du coup, elle s'est mise dans le rôle de la mère concernée par sa fille.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle se comporte comme une mère normale?

-Ouais enfin, sa version de la chose. Quant à mon père, j'ai voulu aller me cacher chez lui pendant les vacances mais il était avec sa nouvelle copine botoxiser et m'a presque foutu dehors pour que je ne casse pas son coup.

-Outch, je grimace.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment fait Nick pour supporter tout ça.

-Va savoir, c'est un garçon. Va comprendre ce qu'ils ont dans le crâne.

-Je déteste ton frère, éructe Kim en revenant vers nous complètement trempée.

Je souris en secouant la tête. Nick nous a tous au moins une fois fait cet effet mais on l'aime quand même. Il est exceptionnel dans son genre même si ce n'est pas toujours de manière positive.

-Où est-il, demande Andréa en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant son jumeau nulle part.

-Je me suis enfuie à l'arrivée des Poufs-poufs qu'il matait presque honteusement.

-_Presque_ honteusement, je m'écrie. Les mater, même un peu, est honteux. Beurk.

Les filles rigolent devant mon air dégouté. Puis, le regard de Kim se perd au loin et elle rougit en se mordant la lèvre. Je suis son regard avant qu'elle ne le détourne et manque de m'étouffer. Ne me dites pas que…et bien si vu sa rougeur quand je la regarde.

-Ho non Kim, je soupire. Pas lui.

-Quoi, demande Andréa.

-Sérieux, je m'écrie en voyant Kim éviter mon regard. Jared Villas? Celui qui traine avec Meraz?

-Il est…

-Con? Prétentieux? Narcissique?

-Beau, complète-t-elle.

-Wow, minute, intervient Andréa. On m'explique pourquoi on parle des Boulets de ballon?

Oui, surnom stupide trouvé par des cerveaux pas toujours opérationnels. Boulets car ce sont des boulets et ballon car ils font du basket et même si ça me tue de le dire, ils jouent super bien.

-Je viens de trouver Kim en plein matage de Villas, j'explique.

- Je ne le matais pas, s'écrie cette dernière.

-Non, s'étonne Andréa sans porter attention à Kim.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça a de si grave?

Je me mordille la lèvre, tourne mon regard vers Andréa qui m'encourage d'un signe à parler.

-Bon, en général, je ne m'en vante pas mais comme c'est un cas d'urgence, je soupire en me tournant entièrement vers Kim, tournant le dos à l'ennemi. Villas traine avec Meraz, je commence alors qu'elle acquiesce.

-Et alors?

-Je connais suffisamment Meraz pour te dire que c'est une enflure Kim.

-Pourquoi, fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est le genre de mec à drainer tout ce que tu as donné jusqu'à la dernière goute et ensuite à te jeter comme une mal propre sans plus jamais se tourner sur ton passage et ce peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et les conséquences. Une fois qu'il en a fini avec toi, il n'a aucun scrupule à te détruire entièrement pour ne plus avoir à faire à toi.

-Vu comme ça…mais qu'est-ce que Jared à avoir là-dedans?

-Lui, c'est le mec qui en rit, je souris avec amertume. Et puis pour trainer avec ce genre d'ordure, il ne faut pas valoir mieux que lui.

Elle baisse la tête en soupirant tristement et je décide de mettre les choses au clair.

-Kim, si tu l'aime bien, c'est ton choix et je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne critiquerais même pas. Les amis ne sont pas faits pour ça. Je serais même là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère le moment venu mais…fais juste attention.

Elle acquiesce en me souriant et son regard dérive une nouvelle fois vers Villas. Le groupe ne semble même pas nous avoir remarquées, trop occupé à lorgner les Poufs-poufs Girl (ou Pom-pom Girl c'est vous qui voyez) dans l'eau. Je soupire en me recouchant. Kim ne sait vraiment pas dans quoi elle s'embarque en se laissant à avoir des sentiments pour ce genre de mec mais je serais là au moment de la chute, comme Andréa l'a été pour moi. Elle est arrivée quatre mois après toute cette histoire, je ne faisais que connerie sur connerie et elle m'a sortie de tout ça. Je ne suis certainement pas une élève modèle mais j'ai arrêté de coucher avec n'importe quelle fille ou n'importe quel gars pour oublier ne serait que quelque minute ou quelques heures que mon monde s'est écroulé sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. En y repensant aujourd'hui, j'ai été d'un pathétique.

Je sens quelque chose d'humide et froid sur mon ventre et je m'assieds en poussant un petit cri. Nick se tort de rire, le corps mais aussi -et ce qui explique l'eau sur mon ventre- les cheveux humides qui l'a secoués au-dessus de moi. Je lui lance un sale regard et il me défie en s'approchant de moi. Je me relève d'un coup et recule.

-N'y pense même pas, je grogne.

-Je ne fais que ça, sourit-il en me lorgnant.

-Nick, je ne suis pas Kim, si tu fais ça, tu vas le regretter.

-Ha oui, raille-t-il.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, il m'a attrapé et mise en sac à patate sur ses épaules. J'appelle Andréa qui déclare être la Suisse en lisant tranquillement un magazine. Il y a des jours, je déteste tellement cette fille que je me demande comment je peux l'aimer. Et je sais que ce que je viens dire n'a pas vraiment de sens.

Je me débats comme une tigresse alors que Nick rit en s'approchant de l'eau. Il prend un peu de profondeur et…me balance dans l'eau. J'émerge en crachant un peu d'eau et tourne un regard digne du plus célèbre sérial killer de tout les temps vers le jumeau de ma copine. Vous croyez qu'elle m'en voudrait beaucoup si je le tuais, la, maintenant, tout de suite? Parce que moi, ça me démange.

-On se sent vivant pas vrai, rit le débile dégénéré qui me sert d'ami et de beau frère.

-Ouais ben je te conseille d'en profiter, parce que je vais te tuer, je hurle.

Il semble prendre conscience du danger car il déglutit difficilement. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, une voix qui décuple mes envies de meurtre retend.

-Faites gaffe les filles, la lesbiennes est venue se rincer l'œil.

Je me tourne et me retrouve face à la reine des glaces -quoique vu le nombre de mecs qu'elle s'est envoyé, elle ne doit pas être si glacière que ça-, Ashley Cornel. Je soupire en la regardant avec dégout, me retenant de lui dire que les pétasses ne sont pas mon genre -du moins, les pétasses comme elle.

-Dit je me suis toujours demander une chose, sourit méchamment la pétasse alors que sa cours écoute attentivement et que le groupe de Meraz approche.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur et dédaigneux alors que Nick semble sur le qui-vive, s'apprêtant sûrement à me rattraper si j'explose. Mais il ne devait apparemment pas s'attendre à:

-Est-ce que tu t'envoie en l'air avec les deux jumeaux en même temps? Après tout si on est assez barge pour être comme toi, on peut aussi pousser le vice jusqu'à l'inceste non?

Nick s'élance pour aller refaire le portrait de Miss pétasse et j'ai moi-même du mal à me contrôler. Je le retiens alors que Manelo s'est rapproché de nous en souriant vicieusement. Manelo est le petit copain officielle de cette…fille. Un sourire prend place et je me tourne à moitié vers Nick pour garder un œil sur le groupe qui semble attendre la suite.

-Laisse tombé Nick, faut la comprendre, je fais avec une voix faussement désolée. Après tout, ça ne doit pas être facile de savoir que son copain préfère les lesbiennes, je termine avec un sourire alors que certains essayent de se retenir de rire et qu'elle rougit de colère. Qu'es-ce que ça fait Ashley de voir qu'on compte si peu auprès du garçon avec qui on sort, qu'il se taperait même une lesbienne pour faire en sorte que sa relation avec toi soit plus vivable?

Elle bleuit, rougit encore et finit par blanchir. Puis elle reprend contenant et me lance un regard mesquin.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que son mec tient tellement à toi qu'il te propose de l'argent pour que tu te fasses avorter? Ou bien tu t'es faites avorter parce que tu ne savais pas qui était le père?

Je sens une douleur atroce me serrer la poitrine alors que Meraz c'est complètement figé et a blanchi. Ainsi que Nick qui est vraiment près de sauter sur cette garce. Je décide qu'une partie de vérité peut être révélée, il y a tellement longtemps que je me fiche totalement de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi, une bombe de plus me concernant ne devrait pas changer grand chose. Je lâche un rire faux, froid et réplique:

-C'est là qu'on se rend compte que la plupart des infos que tu as sont complètement erroné et que tu passes ton temps à brayer des rumeurs complètement débile. Et oui, tu te plante complètement sur tout. Et tu sais pourquoi? Je n'ai Jamais avorté, je lâche avec un sourire fière en voyant tout le monde se figer.

J'hésite une fraction de seconde avant de planter mon regard dans celui de Meraz qui fronce les sourcils.

-Je l'ai perdu.

Je retourne et pars sans me retourner en entendant le murmure d'une nouvelle rumeur qui grandit. Bande de con, leur vie est tellement minable et vide qu'ils sont obligés de vivre par procuration pour se sentir important. Ils se fichent totalement de savoir que quelqu'un souffre, ils font semblant de s'intéresser à votre souffrance, de compatir mais en vérité ils se réjouissent de vos malheurs et de vos douleurs. Ils se réjouissent de voir qu'il y a tellement plus malheureux, tellement plus misérable qu'eux. Vous leur donnez un sujet de conversation pour leur diner familial du mois voir de l'année. Ils sont d'un pathétique, j'aurais de la peine pour eux si je ne les méprisais pas autant.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.<p>

Laissez une review, je les adore et elles sont motivantes pour écrire ;)

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas très long certes mais****j'essayerais de faire mieux, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le temps.**

**Un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow (J'espère que cette suite te plaira), à Ilyana (Je suis contente que tu aimes, et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^) et à aliCetwiligthF.F (Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^). Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont mise ma fic en alert.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 3.**_

-La moitié du lycée était absent hier, commence le proviseur en lançant un regard perçant au groupe.

Je soupire en m'enfonçant dans ma chaise. Notre cher proviseur semble avoir mal pris le fait qu'on préfère la plage à son bâtiment et a réuni tous ceux absents hier dont il n'a pas su joindre les parents. Dans le groupe, il y a évidemment moi, Andréa, Nick et Kim -qui semble particulièrement stressée alors que je m'ennuie à mourir. Il y a aussi Paul Meraz et chose plutôt bizarre: Ashley Cornel. Je ne connais les autres que de vue et ils ne sont de toute façon pas importants. Enfin, pas que Meraz ou Cornel le soit mais bon.

-J'ai déjà contacté les parents d'une grande partie mais les vôtres sont injoignables, reprend-t-il. Et j'aimerais vraiment leur parler de votre comportement…

-Pitié, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel alors que tous les regards se tournent vers moi, que les jumeaux sourient et que Kim me donne un coup de coude.

-Vous avez peut-être quelque chose à dire mademoiselle Niels, soupire-t-il à son tour.

-J'ai beaucoup de chose à dire mais je doute que vous acceptiez ce genre de langage alors je me contenterais de vous dire ce que je vous ai déjà dit. La plupart des parents que vous n'avez pas réussi à joindre sont tellement centrés sur leur petite personne et leur problème « _d'adulte »_, je fais en mimant les guillemets. Qu'ils ne trouvent plus le temps à consacrer à leur enfant. De plus, je suis majeur et je peux donc prendre mes responsabilités sans leur présence alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on me retient ici. Donnez-moi ma sanction qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade, je soupire en me frottant les yeux.

Le proviseur semble tout simplement furieux et consterné mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer la fille qui est désolée et qui en a quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'il peut me dire ou essayer de me faire comprendre. Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'acharne à vouloir me remettre dans le droit chemin. Kim se prend la tête dans les mains en soupirant, Nick à un sourire indulgent et Andréa un sourire fier -allez comprendre, ça fait longtemps que je ne cherche plus à savoir comment elle fonctionne. Meraz n'a pas d'expression particulière et Cornel me regarde comme si j'étais folle.

-T'es sous traitement, demande-t-elle soudainement alors que j'affiche un sourire narquois.

-Heu non pas en ce moment. Mon dernier psy s'est fait virer parce qu'il faisait des avances à ma mère.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se retourne vers le proviseur sans plus me regarder -bonne fille.

-Bien, soupire ce dernier. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ce sera donc trois jours d'exclusion. Et je pense être encore gentil. Par contre, mademoiselle Niels, je veux vous voir tout les mercredis après midi pendant un mois pour une retenue qui se passera dans mon bureau, termine-t-il.

Je lui fais un faux sourire et sors la première. Nick me suis ainsi qu'Andréa. On se regarde et sans prévenir, on éclate de rire.

-Alors toi, t'en manques pas une, rit Nick. Troisième jours et tu te tapes déjà une retenue et en plus avec le proviseur.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle, s'exaspère Kim, affligée. Si ma mère apprend pour mes trois jours d'exclusion, je suis morte, s'écrie-t-elle.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Kimmy, je commence avec hésitation. Je ne pense pas que tu risques grand-chose à ce niveau là.

-Oui t'as pas tort, soupire-t-elle. Et toi?

-Faudrait déjà que ma mère se reconnecte à la réalité assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de quelque chose. Et j'irais chez mes jumeaux, je termine en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

-Comment tu fais pour être aussi…, fais Kim sans trouver les mots.

-Prend ça comme des vacances gratuites, intervient Andréa.

Kim secoue la tête devant notre manque de réaction pour ce qui semble être pour elle une catastrophe. On commence à s'éloigner quand je sens une prise sur mon bras. Je soupire, je me doutais qu'il voudrait des explications.

-Faut qu'on parle, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui lance un regard polaire alors que les jumeaux et Kim attendent ma décision. Plus vite sera le mieux.

-Vous pouvez y aller, on se voit demain. Kim je viendrais te chercher, j'ajoute à son intention. Hors de question que tu reste seule avec elle une journée entière.

Elle acquiesce en me souriant avec gratitude. Cornel observe la scène avec intérêt et mon regard glacial se tourne vers elle.

-Si tu tiens à ton nez salement refait, je te conseille de te barrer vite fais, je crache.

Elle me lance un regard dédaigneux -vous aurez compris qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment- et tourne les talons.

-Pathétique, je marmonne.

Je me tourne vers Villas qui semble attendre que je parle. J'hausse un sourcil pas décidé à lui rendre la tâche facile et dit:

-Tu voulais quelque chose?

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dit hier, souffle-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai dit beaucoup de chose hier, je fais remarquer en m'appuyant contre le mur.

-Ne joue pas à ça, s'énerve-t-il (ce mec est émotionnellement instable, Andréa a raison). Ce que tu as dit pour le…

-Bébé Paul, je commence à m'énerver, ne me rendant pas compte que j'utilise son prénom. On appelle ce que tu as voulu que je tue un bébé. Et oui, c'est vrai.

-Mais je croyais…

-Je sais ce que tu croyais. Mais tu t'es trompé.

-Je pourrais avoir une plus grande explication, s'agace-t-il.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi? Je me suis dégonflée c'est tout. J'étais devant la clinique mais je n'ai pas pu entrer. Après, j'étais perdue, j'avais peur. Mais j'ai fait l'imbécile et je l'ai perdu malgré moi, je termine en soupirant.

Il y a un moment de silence.

-Tu as fait exprès de le perdre, me demande-t-il.

-Quoi, je m'exclame en plissant les yeux. Merde, j'ai presque oublié à qui je parlais, je crache en voulant m'éloigner.

-Attends, j'ai le droit de me poser la question non?

-Et bien non, je crie en me retournant. Cette histoire à arrêter de te concerner quand tu m'as presque mis le fric dans les mains pour que je…comment tu as dit déjà? Ha oui: pour me débarrasser rapidement du problème. Alors ne vient pas jouer au mec concerné avec moi parce qu'on sait tous les deux que la seule personne qui t'intéresse c'est toi. Tu es pitoyable.

Je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Sa réponse, d'ailleurs, n'aurait pas du être très plaisante vu la fureur qui animait ses traits. Je monte en voiture et fonce presque jusque chez moi où ma mère est absente -la question ne se pose pas pour mon père.

Quand ma mère rentre, je lui dis que j'ai déjà mangé et monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie de la famille chez qui tout va bien. Je me couche tôt -oui, ça m'arrive à moi aussi- et le lendemain je vais chercher Kim pour aller chez mes jumeaux.

Les jours d'exclusions se passent bien. Comme je l'avais prévu, nos « familles » respectives ne se sont rendu compte de rien et j'ai imité la signature de la mère de Kim pour tout ce qui paperasse. Au bout des trois jours, retour à la maison de torture. Youpi (notez ma petite note d'ironie).

Je m'habille et ne prend même pas la peine de manger avant de prendre la voiture. J'arrive sur le parking quand la sonnerie retend. Je cours vers ma classe et rentre avant que le prof ne ferme la porte.

-Mademoiselle Niels, raille le prof. Quelle bonté de votre part de nous honoré de votre présence.

-J'ai toujours dit que j'étais d'une gentillesse sans borne, je rétorque.

-Allez vous assoir, ronchonne-t-il.

Je suis sûr que sous ses airs d'homme bourru, il m'aime bien. Je suis la seule qu'il n'a pas foutue au moins une fois dehors -enfin, à l'exception de Kim, évidemment. Je m'assieds à côté d'Andréa qui me sourit en secouant la tête mais la réflexion vient de Kim.

-Toujours en retard hein, sourit-elle.

Je lui réponds par un clin d'œil.

-Bon, reprend le prof -de français au cas où ça vous intéresserais. Je vois que Paul Meraz est absent. Décidément, à peine finit-il ses jours d'exclusions terminés qu'il brosse déjà, soupire-t-il.

-Il est malade, intervient Villas.

-On en persuadé Villas, raille Andréa. Si ça vient de toi, on ne peut que te croire.

-Toi la ferme, crache-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de tenir ta copine en laisse, me dit-il avec un sourire pervers -il doit imaginer la scène ce tordu.

-Pour qui tu te…, commence-t-elle.

-Bon, ça suffit, intervient enfin le prof.

-Et puis Villas a raison chérie, je fais en lui passant une main dans les cheveux avec un sourire charmeur. On devrait essayer une fois, je n'ai presque plus d'idée pour pimenter nos soirées à deux.

Il y a des sifflements, des rires et des exclamations dans toute la classe. Le prof soupire en levant les yeux au ciel et on reprend le cours sans plus de cérémonie.

Deux semaines passent normalement. Sauf que Meraz semble vraiment malade puisqu'il n'est toujours pas revenu et qu'il semble avoir contaminé son pote qui n'est pas venu depuis deux jours. Les poufs-poufs semblent perdues sans leurs idoles, tellement que c'en est presque drôle en fait.

Mon réveil sonne en ce joyeux lundi et j'hésite sérieusement à le balancer au travers de ma chambre mais j'en suis déjà à mon troisième réveil cette année alors je vais éviter. Je me lève, me lave, m'habille, me maquille et file en cours. Je commence par science où on l'on a des places imposées et j'espère que Meraz sera toujours absent. J'arrive une minute ou deux avant la sonnerie et Kim me félicite pour mon avance. Je m'installe en soupirant de soulagement en voyant la place vide à mes côtés. Je sors mon cahier et gribouille dedans. La sonnerie retend et la prof commence à parler en fermant la porte quand:

-Monsieur Meraz enfin de retour, raille la voix de la prof alors que je me fige.

Il ne répond pas et vient s'installer à mes côtés alors que je ne lui adresse pas un regard. Le cours commence alors que je sens le regard de mon voisin sur moi. J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention mais je finis par craquer-je n'ai jamais été très patiente.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu regardes, je crache en me tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et son expression se fige. Il a la bouche entrouverte et me fixe comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je sens quelque chose remuer légèrement à l'intérieur de moi mais je le bloque instinctivement alors que Meraz continue de me fixer avec cet air béat qui commence à me faire peur.

-Monsieur Meraz, intervient la prof. Je ne doute pas que votre voisine doit être plus captivante que mon cours mais si vous pouviez revenir parmi nous, ce serait très gentil à vous.

Il sursaute et se tourne vers la prof au moment où la sonnerie retend. Il me regarde une dernière fois alors que je me lève et je crois entendre un:

-Et ben merde alors.

Quand je pars rejoindre Kim et Andréa qui nous attend à l'entrée.

Quand je disais qu'il lui manquait une case à ce type.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<p>

Laissez une review, elle me motive pour écrire et j'adore les lire ^^.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre affreusement court et pas satisfaisant de mon point de vue mais avec l'arrivée des examens je n'ai plus le temps à rien alors quand j'ai une idée pour une de mes fics je l'écris vite et il se trouve que j'ai eu beaucoup d'idée pour ma fic "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" ses derniers temps alors voilà...**

**En passant, vous pouvez me retrouver sur le forum "Love Fanfic" dont je suis l'administratrice, je serais très heureuse de vous y voir ^^ voici le lien: http(:)(.)be/forum. N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre surtout ^**

**Et je voudrais remercier lea228 , lsbm , aliCetwiligthF.F , Triskelle sparrow et mariilou pour leur review. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Paul Meraz est définitivement barge! Non, je vous jure, il lui manque une case à ce type. Je veux dire, ça fait un an qu'il m'ignore comme si j'avais la peste et là, il s'absente deux semaines, reviens et devient super collant. Je n'exagère pas, promis. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder que ce soit en cours ou à la cafétéria et je le croise au moins dix fois dans les couloirs. Il n'essaye pas vraiment de parler -encore heureux-, il m'a juste demandé un stylo à prêter une fois. Mais il est vraiment bizarre et quand on sait que je suis à la limite de craquer alors que ça ne fait que trois jours, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Même Andréa a remarqué qu'il était différent avec moi et ne cesse de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Après tout, je ne sais pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il lui prend.

Kim, de son côté, est plutôt maussade. Je suppose que c'est du à l'absence de son Jared Villas qui semble se prolonger. Elle n'en parle pas vraiment mais je vois bien qu'il lui manque même s'il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Je crois que le fait de l'admirer devait lui prendre pas mal de temps.

Je tripote ma nourriture -ben oui, quoi d'autre?- sans la manger, dans mes pensées. Andréa a rendez-vous chez le médecin et Kim devait absolument passer à la bibliothèque. Ho, j'aurais pu suivre Kim mais…je me suis fait virer de la bibliothèque parce que je faisais trop de bruit. Enfin, ça c'est leur version, moi j'ai juste réagis un peu vivement face un garçon plutôt grossier. Traduction: j'ai balancé un livre en pleine tête à Manelo après lui avoir crié d'aller se faire foutre…bon c'est vrai que dit comme ça, j'ai l'air plus coupable que je ne le suis réellement mais pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je suis seule pour le temps de midi et passe mon temps en -attention asseyez-vous, ça va faire un choc- lisant. Oui, moi aussi je m'épate. Non seulement je suis en cours mais en plus je lis.

Mais bien évidemment, on vient me perturber dans ma résolution de finir ce livre que j'ai commencé l'année dernière. En effet, une ombre se place devant moi et je relève la tête pour me retrouver face à…et merde, Meraz.

-Quoi, je grommèle alors qu'il me regarde bizarrement.

-Je peux m'assoir, demande-t-il en souriant bêtement -oui, je sais je suis injuste, il est beau et c'est bien ça le problème.

-Non, je marmonne en retournant à mon livre.

Je n'entends rien pendant un instant et je finis par me dire qu'il est parti quand une chaise est tirée et je le sens s'assoir face à moi. Je le laisse faire en soupirant profondément alors que le regard des autres me brûlent la peau mais moins fort que son regard à lui. Ma jambe bouge toute seule sous l'énervement que provoque en moi tous ces élèves curieux et ce garçon qui s'assied face à moi alors que je lui ai dit non -d'ailleurs, pourquoi me l'a-t-il demandé si c'est pour faire le contraire de ce que je lui demande? J'aurais peut-être du dire oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis, demande-t-il soudainement.

-Au hasard je dirais un livre mais tu ne dois pas connaitre, je soupire sans lever la tête de mon ouvrage.

-Tu lis toi maintenant?

-Faut croire que j'ai -heureusement d'ailleurs- évolué depuis notre dernière..."Conversation".

-...Et sinon...ça va, demande-t-il avec hésitation.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, je soupire en posant mon livre et en le regardant. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je ne l'ai pas regardé vraiment depuis…très longtemps et je remarque à quel point il a changé. Il est plus beau qu'avant si c'est possible et est devenu vraiment grand et très musclé. Il n'était pas aussi balaise avant d'être malade, si? Bah, je m'en fiche après tout, non? Et merde, sa présence provoque un bourdonnement en moi, comme si quelque chose voulait ressurgir à la surface alors que ma colère et ma haine m'aident à l'étouffer. Comme si les restes minuscules de sentiment que j'ai pu éprouver pour ce type voulait tout à coup revenir me hanter mais que le souvenir de tout ce qu'il m'a fait provoquait assez de colère pour les réfréner. Mais les ébauches de sentiments sont là malgré moi et attendent le moindre relâchement de ma part pour ressurgir, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. J'aime Andréa et je suis bien avec elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis enfin bien avec quelqu'un et je ne laisserais rien me gâcher ça, sous aucun prétexte.

-Juste être près de toi, réplique-t-il, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Tu es sûr de ne plus être malade, je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui pourquoi?

-Oui, tu as raison c'est tout à fait habituel que tu assois avec moi devant autant de monde -non en fait que tu t'assois avec moi tout court- pour discuter, je raille. Fais-moi plaisir et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis s'il te plait. J'ai envie de finir mon livre.

Je l'entends soupirer douloureusement et si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais, je croirais vraiment qu'il souffre. Mais après tout on parle bien de Paul Meraz et ce…garçon ne souffre pas, il profite des autres et les fait souffrir point. Je l'entends finalement se lever et partir en trainant des pieds.

Peut-être qu'il a essayé toute les filles intéressantes de l'école et qu'il revient vers ses anciennes conquêtes…ou alors c'est un pari stupide visant à savoir si je suis assez cruche pour lui retomber dans les bras après ce qu'il a fait…

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir après les cours?

Ha ben finalement, il n'était pas parti. Je lève des yeux éberlué vers lui. Il ne peut pas être sérieux si? Mais je vois dans ses yeux que si. Je décide donc de lui rappeler quelques petites choses essentielles.

-Meraz, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais tout de même dit non car je ne supporte pas être dans la même pièce que toi plus d'une heure de cours et encore j'y suis forcée alors imagine un après-midi entier?

Une lueur passe dans son regard, une lueur qui me donne presque envie de le réconforter. Non mais ça ne va pas? Le réconforter? Et puis quoi encore? Je commence vraiment à croire qu'il faut que je consulte. Le jumeau d'Andréa et accessoirement mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Nick débarque et me sauve alors que Paul…heu Meraz va de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

-Lia, crie-t-il à travers toute la cafétéria alors que je me prends la tête dans les mains -et après on dit que c'est moi qui me fait tout le temps remarquer et il faut qu'il arrête avec ce surnom stupide. Meraz, reprend-t-il plus calmement en lui faisant un signe de tête.

-Nick quel plaisir de t'entendre hurler de si bonne heure, je raille.

-J'ai toujours su que tu adorais ma voix mélodieuse, sourit-il.

-Bien sûr, je soupire. Alors, que veux-tu?

-J'ai reçu un texto d'Olivia, réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire. Elle demande si on peut passer, histoire de se refaire une soirée à cinq. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu.

Olivia. Une bonne amie mais qui va au lycée de Forks malheureusement. On restait toujours ensemble quand j'allais encore là-bas et on est restée en contact après. On se voit le plus souvent possible, j'adore cette fille. Elle est encore plus folle que moi.

-Pas aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas encore fini ma retenue avec notre cher proviseur alors je ne vais pas encore sécher cette après-midi et sûrement demain puisque nous serons très fatigué.

-C'est trop bizarre de voir raisonnable, grimace-t-il. Quand alors?

-On ira la chercher demain après les cours, c'est vendredi, je lui dis.

-Oui pas faut, admet-il alors que la sonnerie se fait entendre. Bon on va en cours, s'écrie-t-il en partant.

Je vois que Meraz n'a pas bougé et observe la scène, bouche bé. Oui, j'avoue qu'Andréa fait peur quand on n'a pas l'habitude mais je l'aime comme ça.

Je me lève sans plus lui prêter attention et me rend en cours de sport, lui derrière moi mais n'essayant plus de me parler. Il semblerait qu'il ait compris en fin de compte. Du moins j'espère car les début de…ressenti dirons-nous, qui revienne pour lui me dérange assez bien. Je ne peux ressentir que de l'indifférence pour lui, rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^ Alors première tentative de Paul: échec total mdr<p>

Laissez une review surtout, j'adore lire votre avis sur ma fic ^^

Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà après une longue absence mais avec les examens, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Le pire c'est que je devais juste le corriger mais je n'ai pas eu le temps :/... Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que d'habitude ^^**

**Un grand merci à mariilou (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^), lea228 (J'espère que cette suite te plaira :), encore merci pour ta review), aliCetwiligthF.F (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ encore merci pour te review) et **Triskelle sparrow (**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci ^^).**

**Bonne lecture. **

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Je vais le tuer. Le couper en petit morceau, le foutre dans un colis et l'envoyer au fin fond de l'Afrique lui et son comportement de dégénéré.

Et oui, je parle encore de Paul Meraz qui m'a suivi toute la journée et n'a pas arrêté de me proposer des sorties. Si bien qu'Andréa à fini par intervenir et lui a rappelé que j'étais avec elle, qu'il avait eu sa chance et c'était comporté comme le dernier des enfoirés alors qu'il allait me foutre enfin la paix.

À cet instant, le regret et la douleur étaient visible pour tous dans ses yeux. Même pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a subitement changé d'avis et personnellement je ne veux pas savoir.

Je l'ai aimé, sincèrement et de tout mon petit cœur d'adolescente naïve et stupide alors que lui ne me voyait que lorsqu'il avait des pulsions à satisfaire. Il me blessait mais je ne disais rien, prenant tous ce qu'il avait à donner comme les cruches qui étaient passé avant moi et celle qui sont passées après moi. Ensuite…

Ensuite, je suis tombé enceinte et il m'a porté le coup fatal, c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que tout ce que je pensais savoir sur lui n'était que mensonge, que j'ai vu son vrai visage. Ce n'est qu'un petit gamin égocentrique qui croit que parce qu'il a une belle gueule et un corps à se damner-je ne peux pas le nier- tout lui sera acquis ou pardonner. Mais c'est mal me connaitre. Je me suis raccrochée à ma haine pour étouffer l'amour que j'ai pu éprouver pour lui, je me suis durcie comme jamais et alors qu'il continuait de se taper toutes les cruches qu'il pouvait, j'ai du affronter la perte d'un bébé sur lequel reposait mes derniers espoir de bonheur, ma famille qui se dégradait encore plus qu'avant et que je me tapais tout ce qui bougeait fille ou garçon.

Et Andréa est arrivée. Je me souviens du premier jour, elle m'est rentrée dedans dans un couloir -tellement cliché- et je l'ai remballé en la regardant à peine, retournant à mon mutisme et à ma musique. Quand je l'ai vue seule pendant le temps de midi, je me suis revue et j'ai eu pitié alors je suis allée m'excuser…enfin, à ma manière. Bon, ok, je me suis présentée en lui disant que j'avais eu une crise de bipolarité ce matin mais que j'avais pris mes cachets et que ça allait mieux. Elle m'a regardée avant d'éclater de rire. Mais notre amitié à vraiment démarré quand elle a remballé Meraz qui lui faisant du rentre dedans. La première à l'avoir fait, mon héroïne en quelque sorte.

Puis les sentiments ont évolué. Elle m'a ramassé à chaque fois que je suis tombé, m'a tenu les cheveux alors que j'étais malade d'avoir trop bu, m'a secoué, engueulé, ne m'a pas ménagé…m'a aimé. La première personne à vraiment m'aimer pour ce que je suis. Elle m'a vue dans les pires états possibles et elle m'a aimée. Elle m'a sortie de ma solitude aussi en amenant Nick et ensuite Kim, petit bout de femme timide quand on ne la connait pas mais tellement adorable et déjanté quand elle se laisse aller.

Andréa m'a en quelque sorte sauvée de ma déprime et j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose mais c'est bien connu non? C'est toujours quand on a tourné la page que les ex reviennent nous hanter et apparemment même Paul Meraz ne fait pas exception à la règle.

-Je suis fatiguée, soupire Andréa en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Comme je te comprends, je réplique.

-Vous êtes toujours fatiguée, nous fait remarquer Kim avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Pas faux, répondons-nous en même temps.

-Heureusement qu'on finit plus tôt, renchérit Andréa.

-Parlez pour vous les filles, geint Nick en s'affalant sur une chaise. Moi je suis ici jusque quatorze heures.

-Je pourrais presque te plaindre si j'étais capable de ressentir de la compassion pour toi, réplique ma copine en mangeant ses frittes.

-Toi et tes frittes, vous m'écœurer, je grimace.

-Mange les frittes Lia, réplique-t-elle en prenant une voix « hypnotisant » et en me mettant une fritte sous le nez.

-Ce truc c'est de la graisse en boîte, je réplique en m'éloignant alors que l'odeur me donne la nausée.

-C'est pas comme si tu devais faire attention à ton poids, rétorque Kim en levant les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai jamais dis ça! Je dis simplement que l'odeur me donne envie de vomir et si je voulais grossir, je mangerais de la glace mais certainement pas des frittes, berk.

-T'es vraiment bizarre parfois, fait Nick comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

-Et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant, je ris doucement.

Il secoue la tête en souriant et quand la sonnerie retend, il part en cours et nous, nous partons. Nous ne sommes restées que pour Nick, nos profs de l'après-midi ne sont pas là et nous avons donc finis à l'avance, ce qui est une bonne chose en y réfléchissant bien, on peut déjà aller chercher Olivia. On prend ma voiture, Kim n'en a pas et Andréa l'a laissée à son frère dans un instant inattendu de bonté.

Je mets la musique à fond et sors une cigarette au bout d'un moment.

-Tu avais dit que tu avais arrêté, me gronde Kim.

-Tu la connais, glousse Andréa. Elle ne tient pas plus de deux semaines sans sa dose de nicotine.

-Tu en veux Kimmy, je raille en me tournant vers elle, le bras tendu, mettant la cigarette allumée sous son nez.

-Retourne-toi sur la route, tousse-t-elle avec une expression paniquée. Tu es en train de conduire nom d'un chien.

-Et change cette musique, supplie Andréa.

-C'est ma voiture les filles, je rappelle.

Andréa se penche et chipote à ma radio mais, refusant de me laisser faire, je la repousse alors qu'elle rit et que Kim glapit, paniquée par mon manque de sérieux au volant. Je continue de défendre ma musique et, arrivée au lycée de Forks, un mouvement d'Andréa fait tomber ma cigarette allumée.

-Ramasse, hurle Kim alors qu'Andréa se contente de rire. Non pas toi imbécile, tu conduis, s'exclame-t-elle alors que je me penche pour ramasser ma cigarette.

Au moment où je la touche du doigt, il y a un choc et je freine brutalement. Je relève lentement la tête et remarque avec exaspération que j'ai foncé dans une poubelle. Il y a un grand silence sur le parking rempli d'élèves -ils n'ont pas cours eux?- et j'hurle en sortant de la voiture:

-Je l'ai.

En brandissant victorieusement ma cigarette.

-Je ne monte plus jamais en voiture avec toi, articule Kim en sortant de la voiture.

Je lui fais un grand sourire innocent alors qu'Andréa regarde un point derrière moi et pousse un sifflement admiratif. Je me retourne et tombe sur cinq adolescent qui nous regarde avec de grand yeux, semblant se demander de quelle planète nous venons et surtout ce que nous foutons dans leur lycée.

-Ouais bof, je fais nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

-Quoi, s'offusque Andréa.

-On dirait des morts, je m'explique en secouant la tête. Bien que je comprenne, suivre des cours dans bahut c'est la mort assuré et je parle en connaissance de cause.

-Ce sont des morts sexys, pouffe-t-elle. S'ils sont tous comme ça on va y envoyer notre Kimmy chou pour qu'elle trouve son bonheur, la taquine-t-elle.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne voit que par son magnifique et athlétique homme de Neandertal j'ai nommé Jared, je raille alors que Kim rougit.

Andréa rigole alors que je bouscule Kim avec un petit sourire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste pas.

-Tu t'es encore prise une poubelle, raille la voix d'Olivia.

-Hey ce n'était pas celle-là et j'apprenais à conduire, je m'écrie en me tournant vers elle.

-Ha ça fait trop longtemps, crie-t-elle en me sautant dessus, m'étouffant.

-Tu peux laisser ma copine respirer, sourit Andréa en me ramenant vers elle.

-Toujours ensemble? Vous savez qui ne sont toujours pas ensemble, enchaine-t-elle sans nous laisser le temps de répondre. Mike et Jessica.

-Quoi, elle n'a toujours pas abandonné, je m'exclame avec un air désespéré.

-Et bien pendant un moment si, m'apprend-t-elle. Pour essayer de se faire ce type, continue-t-elle en me montrant du doigt un des morts.

Il est plutôt pas moche…bon ok, il n'est franchement pas mal mais son teint de cadavre et son air amusé sans aucune raison apparente lui donne des airs de psychopathe.

-Elle a du se prendre un méchant râteau, je rigole. J'aurais presque de la peine pour elle.

-Arrêtez de le fixer comme ça, il va prendre peur, souffle Kim alors que je m'installe sur le capot de ma voiture.

-Chérie, si tu crois que nous avons besoin de fixer quelqu'un pour lui faire peur, tu nous connais bien mal, sourit malicieusement Olivia. Au fait, comment tu t'y es prise pour te faire la poubelle cette fois.

-Dis comme ça, ça fait un peu partie de jambe en l'air avec une autre sorte de poubelle, je grimace. Je recherchais ça, j'explique finalement en lui montrant ma cigarette finie avant de la jeter.

-Et l'environnement tu y penses, s'offusque faussement mon amie.

-On vit dans un environnement quasi naturel, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Les arbres se chargeront de ma pollution.

Je remarque que les cinq…morts-je ne connais pas leur nom- continuent de nous fixer. Un gros balaise sourit et semble parler avec la grande blonde qui semble indifférente et pourtant glaciale -un sacré balais dans le cul si vous voulez mon avis, que je vous donne même si vous n'en voulez pas d'ailleurs. Une naine sautille presque alors que le blond a un air pincé -deuxième balais dans le cul, c'est peut-être de famille vu qu'il se ressemble assez- et les sourcils froncé. Le mec qui s'est fait sûrement agressé par Jessica -cette fille n'a aucune technique de drague qui ne fait pas passer l'évènement pour une agression, c'est navrant- semble se retenir de rire. Ils sont bizarres, une grande partie de la troupe agit comme s'ils pouvaient nous entendre.

-En parlant de dévisager les autres et de bonnes manières, c'est qui eux, je demande fort en les désignant de la tête.

-Lia, soupire Kim.

-Les Cullen et les Hale, présente cérémonieusement Olivia. Ils sont arrivés il y a deux ans je crois. Le balaise qui a toujours un air amusé sur le visage c'est…ha oui Emmett Cullen, il est avec la blonde qui semble vouloir avoir un air effrayant en permanence -d'ailleurs faudrait lui dire que c'est raté-, j'ai nommé Rosalie Hale. Ensuite, il y a le coincé avec des airs de Rimbaud, Jasper Hale qui est avec la pille électrique mais non moins la plus sympathique, Alice Cullen. Ensuite, il y a le mec bizarre qui s'est fait agresser par Jessica, Edward Cullen, finit-elle.

Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question: oui elle est toujours comme ça.

-Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à voir les dragues de Stanley comme des agressions, je dis simplement.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus curieuse, s'exaspère Andréa alors que j'hausse les épaules. Exaspérant! Ils ne sont pas un peu vieux pour être frères et sœurs?

-Ils ont été adoptés, dit simplement Olivia. Je ne me suis pas plus intéressée à leur cas, tu sais que les histoires mélo sur les enfances difficiles ce n'est pas mon truc, explique-t-elle.

-Et puis de toute façon, les gens de ce trou sont d'une curiosité morbide, intervient Kim. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Andréa, je ne parle pas de toi mais des gens en général, toi tu veux juste savoir alors que eux, ils cherchent un sujet de discussion pour leur vie désespérément plate et insignifiante.

Je lui fais un petit sourire, elle sait de quoi elle parle. Ses problèmes familiaux ont fait le tour du lycée de la réserve environ une semaine après qu'ils aient vraiment commencés et elle en garde un souvenir amère, ce n'est jamais agréable de voir sa vie étalée comme ça.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, acquiesce Olivia. C'est pourquoi je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de connerie, j'ai bien assez avec mes soucis pour m'occuper de ceux des autres.

C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle n'a pas voulu savoir quels étaient mes problèmes, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste me parler contrairement aux autres qui cherchaient un ragot à raconter à tout prix.

-Proviseur à six heures, souffle Olivia en grimaçant.

Je me tourne et le vois arriver vers nous. Il a un air un peu désespéré en me voyant, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir combien je lui ai manqué.

-Miss Élia Niels, constate-t-il. Je pensais avoir été clair lors de notre dernière entrevue.

-Oh mais vous l'avez été, je souris. C'est juste que vous me manquez tellement, mon nouveau proviseur est beaucoup trop gentil avec moi, j'explique avec une fausse moue attristée alors que Kim se prend la tête dans les mains.

-Et en plus vous avez encore endommagé le matériel.

-Et bien…je préfère considérer que j'ai rendu un fier service à tous les élèves ou enseignant de ce lycée, le jaune de ses poubelles m'a toujours donné envie de vomir.

Il me regarde avec exaspération mais la pointe d'amusement est là, même si elle n'est que fugace. Je sais que mes répliques stupides et mon comportement amuse bien qu'il donne aussi des envies de meurtres.

-Veuillez dégager les lieux mademoiselle, soupire-t-il en partant.

Je souris aux filles et remonte dans ma voiture. Kim ne veut toujours pas remonter avec moi et pars avec Olivia qui nous lance à Andréa et à moi un « Et pas de cochonnerie » bien sonore. Nous prenons la direction de la maison d'Andréa et Nick, leur mère étant encore et toujours absente mais Andréa me dit qu'elle s'en fiche, qu'elle préfère même l'absence à la présence de sa mère ce que je comprends. Cette femme me donne des sueurs froides et pourtant je ne suis pas vite effrayée.

Nous passons l'après midi à nous goinfrer de bonbon en attendant Nick, nous continuons quand il revient alors qu'il fait du rentre dedans à Olivia -comme d'habitude. Quand la soirée arrive, nous nous préparons pour sortir, il y a une boite pas trop mal à Seattle. Je mets une simple robe rouge courte et un peu décoltée et me maquille légèrement. Andréa met la même robe mais en noire et se maquille également. Kim s'habille plus simplement, pas encore totalement à l'aise avec ce genre de soirée où Nick passe son temps à essayer de la faire boire. Olivia reste la plus provocante comme d'habitude, elle aime attirer les regards. Il faut avouer qu'elle est très belle, le style femme fatale qui met tout les garçons dans un état second lorsqu'elle entre dans une pièce et elle en profite.

Après un vote, il est décidé que ce sera Nick qui conduira car Kim n'est pas à l'aise derrière un volant et qu'après elle, il est le plus sérieux d'entre nous -avouer que ça fait peur de savoir que c'est LUI le plus responsable de la bande. J'ouvre la fenêtre malgré le froid sous les protestations de Kim et Olivia mais je rappelle encore une fois que c'est ma voiture même si je ne la conduis pas.

On arrive à destination en un seul morceau -bon, il est finalement meilleur conducteur que moi, je l'avoue. On entre facilement et nous nous dirigeons directement vers le bar. Le début de soirée se passe relativement bien, Olivia part en chasse et Nick déprime un instant avant d'être occupé par Kim qui le colle pour éloigner les dragueurs potentiels. Andréa et moi restons un moment sur la piste de danse quand je sens une sensation dérangeante me saisir. Vous savez, quand vous vous sentez observée? Et bien, cette sensation. Je regarde autour de moi et trouve enfin le propriétaire de ce dévisagement -comment ça ce mot n'existe pas?- en règle et je me fige. C'est une blague c'est ça? J'inspire profondément, j'ai besoin d'air.

-J'arrive, je fais à l'oreille d'Andréa.

Elle me fixe un moment et finit par acquiescer. Je me détourne donc et prends le chemin de la sortie. Une fois dehors, j'inspire profondément en me massant les tempes.

-Salut, fait une voix timide dans mon dos.

-Est-ce que tu me suis, je m'agace en me tournant vers Paul -ben oui, qui d'autre?

-Quoi, non, s'offusque-t-il.

-Bien, je souffle tout de même septique.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel je ne le regarde pas, me concentrant sur le ciel. Une musique retend à l'intérieur et Paul reparle.

-J'avais oublié.

-Quoi, je demande en me tournant vers lui, le surprenant à me fixer.

-Combien tu aimais regarder les étoiles, répond-t-il alors que son regard se fait vague, comme s'il repensait à des souvenirs lointain. On avait passé presque toute une nuit à la plage et tu ne m'avais presque pas parlé, tu t'étais contentée de regarder le ciel.

Je souris au souvenir. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, c'était notre premier vrai rendez-vous et j'étais paniquée alors je me suis tournée vers ce qui m'a toujours apaisée quoi qu'il arrive: les étoiles, le ciel sombre et son côté infini, le fait de savoir que quelque chose sur cette terre n'a aucune fin, aucune limite.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te souviennes de ça, je souris.

-Comment oublié, rit-il doucement. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait si peu attention à moi. J'en étais venu à me demander si tu n'avais pas accepté par simple politesse.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'évocation d'ancien souvenir ou l'alcool qui me monte à la tête les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les retiens et baisse la tête. Mais il semble l'avoir remarqué car il soupire.

-Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en s'approchant-il est près, trop près. Sincèrement Élia, j'ai compris que je me suis mal comporté…

-C'est un peu tard, je réponds d'une voix que je veux ferme mais qui tremble légèrement.

-Je sais et je suis désolé pour ça aussi, s'écrie-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, l'air désemparé. J'aurais du…agir autrement mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai beau regretter ça ne changera jamais rien et ça me tue.

-Pourquoi maintenant, je demande en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

-C'est compliqué, souffle-t-il. On m'a…ouvert les yeux pour faire simple. Je ne te demande pas de me sauter dessus avec un grand sourire…

-Que veux-tu alors?

-Que tu me pardonnes. Et qu'on puisse au moins devenir ami.

Je le regarde, il semble si triste que j'ai presque mal au cœur pour lui mais la colère reprend encore une fois le dessus mais j'essaye de la modérer.

-Je sais que tu es sincère quand tu dis être désolé et je suis soulagée que tu te sois rendu compte de comment tu as pu être con, j'explique lentement. Mais… te pardonner… Paul, j'en suis incapable, je lui dis alors qu'une larme coule lentement le long de ma joue et qu'une douleur terrible passe dans ses yeux. Je t'ai aimé, j'avoue finalement alors que la surprise mélangé à la douleur et au remord. Mais tu m'as blessée si fort… ça ne se répare pas ce genre de blessure et on ne peut pas les pardonner… ou en tout cas moi je ne peux pas et j'en suis vraiment désolée, je termine.

-Je comprends, souffle-t-il douloureusement.

-J'aurais voulu rencontrer ce Paul là à cette époque, je souffle alors qu'un éclair de détermination passe soudain dans ses yeux, amoindrissant la douleur. Faut que j'y retourne, je réplique en rentrant retrouvé mes amis.

Je sais qu'il a été sincère mais ça ne suffit pas et ça ne suffira jamais.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la nouvelle confrontation d'Elia et Paul...<p>

Laissez une review surtout ^^ Je les adore ce sont elles qui me motivent à écrire ;)

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ comme promis il est là plus tôt mais il est aussi plus court... J'ai en ce moment quelque problèmes familiaux et donc moins de temps pour écrire... mais je continue :p**

**Un grand merci à lea228 ****(voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :) ) et Triskelle sparrow ****(J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, encore merci pour ta review :p )**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 5.**_

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, tu attends qu'il fasse attention à toi depuis tellement longtemps. Alors pourquoi tu fuis maintenant?

-Parce que son attention juste maintenant est plus que bizarre!

Kim a toujours été un mystère pour moi. Déjà, je n'ai pas compris comment une fille aussi intelligente, gentille et terre à terre a pu trouver Jared Villas attirant ou encore pire tomber amoureuse. Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire car après tout, c'est mon amie et je ne dois pas juger, juste ramasser les morceaux en cas de chute. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle peut enfin avoir ce qu'elle semblait tant vouloir, elle fuit.

Parce que Villas semble avoir été frappé par la même illumination que Meraz. Il est rentré après deux semaine d'absence, son regard s'est posé sur Kim et il son expression est passé d'une indifférence totale à de l'émerveillement pure et simple. Vraiment bizarre c'est certain. Il a commencé par lui demander un crayon…alors qu'il venait juste de sortir le sien qui était posé juste en face de lui. Kim a rougi et bégayé et lui a passé un crayon. Il a commencé à lui parlé et elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle se contentait de le regarder avec de grand yeux, semblant se demander si Villas n'avait pas un sérieux souci de dédoublement de personnalité. Finalement, à la fin du cours, elle a croisé mon regard et s'est réveillée. Sauf que sa réaction n'était pas du tout celle que j'attendais -ni même Villas d'ailleurs. Elle s'est levée en même temps que la sonnerie -sacré timing n'empêche- et lui a lancé un retentissent « Non mais c'est quoi votre problème à la fin ». Et s'est barrée.

Je l'ai rattrapée sans poser de question, si elle voulait m'en parler elle le ferait d'elle-même. Ensuite, il a tenté une autre approche en lui demandant comment elle allait et elle l'a de nouveau envoyé boulé avec un « Depuis quand ça t'intéresse au juste? » qui m'a encore une fois laissé conne. Et c'est pourquoi nous avons cette conversation aujourd'hui.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas, je lui réponds alors qu'Andréa acquiesce, elle aussi perdue.

-Mais enfin, s'exclame Kim. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il s'intéresse à moi seulement maintenant? Je veux dire, on est dans le même lycée, on a été dans le même collège et on vit dans le même quartier et il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole -enfin sauf la fois où il m'a foncée dessus et c'est excusé sans même me regarder. Et aujourd'hui, il revient après deux semaines d'absence et il se rend enfin compte que j'existe? Je suis désolée mais je trouve ça plus que suspect.

Je soupire en m'enfonçant dans la chaise de la cafète sur laquelle je suis assise.

-Elle n'a pas tort.

C'est Andréa, elle intervient verbalement pour la première fois. Je l'interroge du regard.

-Je ne veux pas jouer les mauvaises langues les filles, enchaine-t-elle. Mais réfléchissez. Meraz est absent deux semaines et quand il revient, on dirait qu'il a été frappé par une sorte d'illumination et te colle comme un toutou alors qu'il se contente de t'ignorer depuis un bon moment. Ensuite, Villas qui a été absent pendant le même laps de temps, revient et Oh miracle, il est lui aussi illuminé mais son intérêt se tourne vers notre Kim. Je ne sais pas vous mais mois je trouve que ça ressemble à un film d'horreur.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

-Tu crois que c'est un pari entre eux, demande Kim d'une petite voix.

-C'est la raison la plus logique même si j'aurais plutôt opté pour un lavage de cerveau, réplique Andréa. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que ce Paul Meraz commence à me mettre les nerfs à vif, rage-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien mais soupire. Ça fait un mois depuis que nous avons eu la discussion et Paul est encore plus bizarre. Il est gentil, je veux dire vraiment gentil. Il me salue le matin, vient me parler à la moindre occasion et ça ne plait pas à Andréa. Non que ça me plaise à moi mais disons que je ne peux pas lui reprocher quoique ce soit puisqu'il ne fait rien de mal.

Mais si Andréa avait raison? Si ce n'était qu'un stupide pari? Ça ressemble bien au Paul Meraz que je connais.

-De plus, reprend Kim, je ne peux pas accepter de sortir avec un ami de Meraz, pas après ce dernier t'a fait.

-Comment ça, je réplique.

Kim blanchit et se fige avant de se tourner vers Andréa qui lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu lui as dit, je m'écrie.

-Je m'inquiétais, se défend-t-elle. Et puis, tu l'aurais fait si elle t'avait posé des questions alors…

Je soupire, elle n'a pas tort. Mais Kim, elle, si.

-Je ne veux pas être l'excuse que tu utilises parce que tu as peur, je fais en me tournant vers elle.

-Peur?

-Tu as peur qu'il ne soit pas sincère, je souffle. C'est compréhensible mais tu ne devrais pas te baser sur ma mauvaise expérience. Meraz est son ami, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est comme lui.

-Tu as dit exactement le contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps, me rappelle-t-elle.

-J'avais tort, j'avoue en haussant les épaules.

-Ho mon Dieu Kimmy, s'exclame Andréa en se levant, attirant tous les regards. Elle vient d'avouer avoir eu tort. Qui l'eu cru? Les miracles existent donc?

-Dréa, souffle Kim, mal à l'aise de tous ces regards sur nous alors que je ris.

Le reste de la journée passe sans incident si ce n'est que Kim fait tout pour éviter Jared qui lui fait tout pour la croiser et ce, avec l'aide de Meraz. Et j'avoue que je chercher pas mal à éviter ce dernier, me joignant donc à Kim alors qu'Andréa nous suit en râlant. Mais le destin ne semble pas de mon côté, ou plutôt de notre côté puisque Kim est concernée.

Andréa part de son côté, n'étant pas avec nous pour le cours suivant et Kim et moi allons aux toilettes avant d'aller en cours. Quand je sors -la tête dans mon sac- je fonce droit dans quelqu'un. Je relève la tête et…génial, Meraz.

-Ça devient une habitude, rit-il alors que je reste impassible.

-Que tu sois dans mon chemin, je raille. Oui, ça c'est certain.

Un rire étouffé parvient de derrière et j'entends Kim soupirer, ça doit être Jared.

-Bonjour Kim, s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

-Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour ce matin, soupire-t-elle avec très peu de conviction.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'acharne à le repousser alors qu'elle obtient ce qu'elle a tant désiré. Cette fille est un mystère pour moi.

-On va en cours, je marmonne en passant.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, rit Meraz -c'est moi ou il est de bonne humeur?

-Oui et alors, je grommèle.

-Rien, si ce n'est que tu es plutôt du genre à dire: "Et si on allait pas en cours", sourit-il.

Je ne l'écoute pas -qui est-il pour prétendre me connaitre au juste?- et passe. Je me tourne pour voir si Kim suit quand je la vois bloquée contre un mur, Villas très proche d'elle alors que je vois le rouge lui monter aux joues. On peut dire qu'il n'y va par quatre chemins lui.

-Juste un café, supplie-t-il.

-Je ne bois pas de café, riposte-t-elle.

-Un jus d'orange alors ou même un jus de raison ou un lait fraise, qu'importe.

Je regarde la scène, amusée par les efforts de ce garçon que j'ai méprisé parce qu'il était l'ami de celui qui m'a brisée. Il est plutôt marrant finalement, sûrement mon côté sadique qui remonte et se réjouit de voir quelqu'un ramer à ce point.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, souffle Meraz dans mon oreille.

-Tu fais dans les agences de rencontre toi, maintenant, je raille en m'écartant, troubler malgré moi par cette proximité.

Je déteste voir qu'il a encore autant d'effet sur moi. Il n'a pas à en avoir, je suis passée à autre chose, je ne l'aime plus. Et lui ne m'a jamais aimée alors peu importer ce qui lui ait arrivé quand il était malade pour qu'il ait un illumination sur ma personne, c'est terminé depuis longtemps nous deux et je l'ai accepté.

-Il y a juste des choses qui se voient et eux c'est une évidence. Comme…

-Laisse-moi deviner, je l'interromps. Comme nous? Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir à la charge!

Il me fait un grand sourire, pas perturbé du tout par mon ton hargneux. Je lève les yeux au ciel et appelle Kim.

-Kim on va être en retard, je lui rappelle en regardant ma montre. Non, en fait on est en retard.

-Et merde, grimace-t-elle en m'attrapant le bras comme si je ne savais pas m'orienter seule.

Ça vient peut-être du fait que je me suis déjà perdue plusieurs fois. Et que l'une de ces fois, je cherchais la salle de chimie qui se trouvais juste en face de moi… oui, je pense que c'est ça. Bref, elle me traine derrière elle. Il faut dire qu'on a biologie maintenant et que même si le prof est toujours en retard d'environ cinq à dix minutes, il ne supporte pas que NOUS soyons en retard. Très hypocrite si vous vous voulez mon avis. Ce genre de prof me donne envie d'entrer dans la profession juste pour permettre aux élèves ce que les profs se permettent chaque jour! Mais ça voudrait dire se taper des élèves comme moi ou Andréa et ça je m'en passerais bien.

Les deux toutous -nouvellement baptisé par moi sur une idée de moi inventé par moi- nous suivent, ils ont cours avec nous. Et comme le prof me déteste -si, si je vous jure- je me retrouve encore à côté de Meraz et Kim à côté de Villas. Tout ça parce que nous sommes arrivé tous les quatre en retard et qu'il ne nous voulait pas l'un à côté de l'autre parce que, je cite: « Nous avons assez foutu le bordel comme ça l'année dernière ». Oui, il n'empêche qu'encore une fois, un prof se permet d'être grossier alors que nous, c'est à peine si nous avons le droit de dire « Chiant » ou autre. Soit, tout ça pour bien montrer que j'ai de bonne raison de vouloir sécher les cours et de ne pas les aimer…

J'entre en défonçant presque la porte et sans toquer -oui, vous aurez remarqué que je suis une personne avec beaucoup de manière.

-Élia, proteste Kim, apparemment d'accord avec moi.

J'hausse les épaules alors que les yeux perçant de petite fouine dégarnie du professeur se posent sur nous.

-Vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de votre présence, raille-t-il.

Et le pire, vous savez ce que c'est? C'est que c'est moi qu'il regarde. Pas Meraz ou même Villas mais moi! C'est pourquoi je trouve judicieux de répondre:

-Et oui, vous en avez de la chance hein?

Suivi par un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Kim, des tous cachant des rires de tout les côtés de la classe -même venant des deux toutous derrière, avouez que je suis trop forte- et d'un plissement d'yeux plus que suspect et effrayant venant du prof.

-Allez vous assoir, crache-t-il.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il ne me colle pas. Et bien, je répondrais simplement qu'il a beau être le plus moche et effrayant de mes professeurs, il est tout de même aussi celui qui a compris que les colles ne me font rien et que les renvois me font le même effet qu'un jour de congé. Bref, il ne se donne plus cette peine ou alors rarement. Je m'assieds avec toute la grâce qui me caractérise -autant dire pas beaucoup, je l'avoue- et Meraz prend place à mes côtés.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il accepte que tu lui parles comme ça, argumente-t-il, perplexe.

-On appelle ça le talent, tu devrais essayer un jour, je réplique avec un grand sourire mièvre et totalement faux.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je sors de quoi prendre des notes. Le cours se passe normalement, rien de vraiment nouveau…enfin, jusqu'à ce que:

-Bien, je sais que vous adorez les travaux de groupe où vous pouvez ne travailler qu'à moitié donc, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que j'en ai prévu un qui sera à rendre pour dans deux mois.

Pourquoi je le sens mal?

-Ce travail se fera en binôme et pour plus de facilité, votre binôme sera votre voisin…

Ben voilà pourquoi. Je n'écoute plus, horrifiée et je tourne la tête vers Meraz qui semble plus que ravi par l'annonce et je doute que ce soit le travail qui le réjouisse à ce point.

Suis-je maudite? Qu'ai-je fait dans mon autre vie pour mériter ça?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle me motive à écrire ^^

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà avec un chapitre court et en retard (je ne commence pas bien je sais)**** mais je promets d'essayer de faire mieux pour la suite ^^**

**Un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow (Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira), lovelychance (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review), et à lea228 (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour ta review).**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 7.**_

-Je n'aime pas ça Élia.

-Parce que tu crois que moi si, je m'exaspère.

-Parles au prof ou travaillez chacun de votre côté, mais pas ça.

Andréa a presque crié alors que nous sommes sur le parking. Je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas la nouvelle. Après tout, qui aimerait voir la personne avec qui il sort travailler avec son ex. Mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi... violente.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé, je lui demande avec exaspération. Andréa, tu sais que si j'avais le choix, il aurait été la dernière personne que j'aurais choisie pour ce travail. Enfin, sauf Manelo ça va de soi, j'ajoute en frissonnant de dégout.

-Je n'aime pas ça, répète-t-elle.

Elle a peur, je le vois. Mais comment la rassurer quand je n'ai moi-même pas confiance en mes réactions étranges quand Paul est là. Où même quand il n'est pas là d'ailleurs. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me manque à l'intérieur de moi et le plus flippant c'est que ce sentiment disparait dés que je le vois. Mais peu importe ce sentiment, mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi, et même si je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi mielleuse, je la rassure.

-Andréa, je l'appelle doucement, prenant son visage dans mes mains et collant mon corps au sien. Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi

-Je sais, acquiesce-t-elle.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent et j'oublie tout. Que nous sommes sur le parking du lycée bondé, que des sentiments oubliés remontent à la surface pour un garçon que je suis censée détester, que ma famille se fout l'air un peu plus chaque jour. Tout.

-Je peux me joindre à vous, raille la voix de Manelo alors que je m'éloigne d'Andréa pour le fusiller du regard.

-Retourne voir ta jument de copine tu veux, je crache alors que celle-ci le regarde d'un mauvais œil, pas très loin.

Il va dire quelque chose mais Nick se plante devant lui, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé.

-Tu veux quelque chose Manelo, demande-t-il d'un calme qui ne trompe personne.

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Nick, c'est qu'il est battit comme une armoire à glace -moins que Meraz et Villas mais tout de même- et ce qu'il faut savoir sur Manelo, c'est que c'est un trouillard né. C'est donc avec tout le courage qui le caractérise qu'il lance un sale regard à Nick et tourne les talons pour rejoindre sa bande.

-Ce mec me sort par les yeux, je grommèle et ils acquiescent en grimaçant. Bon, j'y vais.

Je leur dis au revoir et monte en voiture. Je croise le regard de Meraz qui me fixe à l'autre bout du parking et pars en soupirant. Je rentre à la maison, trouve ma mère dans la même position que d'habitude quoiqu'un peu plus agitée. Je ne dis même pas bonjour et monte dans ma chambre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je fais mes devoirs.

Je suis arrivée à celui d'espagnol -en passant, je déteste traduire des textes- quand j'entends des cris en bas. Je soupire, je n'ai même pas fait attention à l'arrivée de mon père et les cris venant d'en bas m'informe que ma mère fait sa crise du mois. Elle ne dit presque jamais rien sur les absences de mon père -et je sais que ce n'est pas par ignorance- mais quand ça arrive, ça se termine en cri, en claquement de porte -pour mon père- et en larme -pour ma mère.

Comme je m'y attendais, la porte claque et je peux entendre les sanglots de ma mère au bout d'environ vingt minutes -soit dix minutes en moins que d'habitude. Je soupire en me passant une main sur le visage. C'est désespérant de voir deux personnes se déchirer alors qu'il serait si simple d'arrêter le massacre. Mes parents ne s'aiment plus, je ne suis pas aveugle, mais ils restent ensemble pour préserver les apparences. Ils suffiraient qu'ils divorcent, qu'ils partent chacun de son côté.

Égoïstement, cependant, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive, ce changement me fait peur. Les conséquences de ce changement encore plus.

Je descends me chercher quelque chose à grignoter et trouve ma mère affaler sur une chaise en larme. En la regardant, je me dis que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas chez moi. N'importe quelle fille serait désolée pour sa mère, serait triste mais moi, tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la pitié et du dégout de la voir mener une telle vie alors qu'il serait si facile pour elle de régler le problème si elle avait un tant soit peu de courage et de dignité -car soyons réaliste, tout le monde sait que mon père à une maitresse, donc, son histoire de préserver les apparences est totalement débile. Elle ne remarque même pas ma présence. Prise de pitié pour cette femme pathétique, je prends une bouteille de Vodka, lui sert un verre et lui tend. Elle me lance un regard perdu, ne semblant pas me reconnaitre.

-Ça aide, je lui souffle alors qu'elle me prend le verre d'une main tremblante.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies à supporter ça, me dit-elle d'une voix atone.

J'hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas du genre à exposer mes sentiments, je suis nul pour consoler les gens alors je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. C'est donc dans une tentative lamentable de changement de sujet que je lance:

-J'ai un travail à faire avec un camarade de classe, il viendra sûrement travailler à la maison.

-Bien, répond-t-elle.

Il y a un nouveau silence et c'est en soupirant que je remonte dans ma chambre. Je ne redescends pas manger et me couche tard, réfléchissant, me demandant si je finirais comme ma mère. Non, c'est hors de question, je m'accrocherais pas à un homme qui me trompe juste parce que je ne supporterais pas l'humiliation d'un divorce. Ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas elle, je ne le serais jamais.

* * *

><p>J'avance d'un pas rapide vers la sale d'étude, n'ayant pas cours maintenant, quand je me sens tirée en arrière. Je me prépare à insulter l'abruti que je soupçonne être Meraz mais je me fige de surprise devant Jared Villas, un air désespéré sur son visage. On dirait un gamin qui va pleurer parce qu'il n'a pas eu sa sucrerie.<p>

-Tu as trente seconde pour t'expliquer, je le menace en plissant des yeux.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, souffle-t-il.

-Mais encore?

-Avec Kim. Elle refuse de me laisser une chance et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

-Vous les mecs vous êtes tellement bêtes parfois, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que tu savais que vous habitez dans le même quartier?

-Non, répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que vous avez toujours été dans la même école ET dans la même classe?

-Non.

-Que tu as été assis à côté d'elle pendant toute l'année dernière pour trois cours exactement sans jamais lui adressé la parole ou un regard?

-Non, répond-t-il en grimaçant, comprenant où je veux en venir.

-Voilà en partie ce qu'elle te reproche, je finis en haussant les épaules.

-En partie? Il y a autre chose?

-Oui, je réponds avec hésitation. Tu es ami avec Paul Meraz et… disons qu'elle au courant d'une sale histoire entre lui et moi et qu'elle t'a relégué au même plan que lui.

-Quoi, s'exclame-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas juste et puis, Paul a changé.

-Très sincèrement, je me fiche de vos petites histoires mais tu vois, Kim se pose pas mal de question. Comme: que vous est-il arrivé à tous les deux pendant des deux semaines d'absences pour que vous nous colliez comme ça? Avoue que c'est vraiment bizarre. Je te l'ai dit, personnellement, je m'en moque parce que Paul Meraz est du passé qu'il le veuille ou non mais pour Kim c'est différent. Elle n'est pas comme moi, elle se pose trop de question. Et elle doute que tu sois sincère.

-Mais je le suis!

Je le regarde avec méfiance. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même malgré le fait que j'ai réussi à différencier Meraz de Villas.

-Je te le jure, me dit-il avec ferveur. Elle est…parfaite et je l'aime, je suis fou d'elle. Je demande juste une chance, un rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?

-Parce que tu es son amie et que ta copine ne donne pas envie de lui demander un service…note que quand je te vois avec Paul tu fais assez peur aussi, grimace-t-il alors que je souris.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, je souffle finalement.

-Merci, crie-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il me sert à m'en étouffer et je lui tapote maladroitement le dos, mal à l'aise avant de le repousser. Il me jette un regard narquois.

- Les effusions sentimentales ce n'est pas mon truc, je grommèle en remettant mes cheveux en place. Maintenant dégage avant que je ne change d'avis.

Et il part avant que je n'ai le temps de dire « Kim ».

-Dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée moi, je soupire avec exaspération.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Dans le prochain, Elia tente de convaincre Kim et emploi les grands moyen pendant que Paul tente une approche à risque tout en essayant de rester en vie...<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je les adore et elles motivent à écrire ^^

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre à temps et plus long que le précédent en plus :p**

**Un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^), lea228 (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^), The Lily and the Hawk (J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :) ), Angel (Je suis contente que tu aimes, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, merci beaucoup pour ta review), Melanie (Je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ).**

**Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou en favoris ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 8.**_

-Kimmy.

-Non.

-Kimmy-chou.

-Mais pourquoi?

Ce qu'elle peut être têtue cette Kim -oui, c'est moi qui dit ça. Je lui demande juste d'accepter un rendez-vous de Jared, je la condamne pas à l'abattoir non plus.

-Parce qu'il est sincère, je râle. J'ai parlé avec lui et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus correct.

-Oui mais ça c'est toi qui le dit, ronchonne-t-elle. Moi, je ne suis sûre de rien.

-Dans ce cas fait moi confiance, j'assène et elle darde sur moi un regard septique. Kim, je ne suis peut-être pas la fille la plus sympa qui existe…

-C'est peu dire, raille Nick qui joue au solitaire -vous savez le jeu de carte- en pleine cantine sous le regard blasé de sa sœur -on doit faire un tableau charmant.

-Mais tu es mon amie, je continue après avoir jeté un morceau de tomate sur Nick qui a crié « Pas sur mes carteeeees ». Et je ne te mettrais pas dans un sale plan comme ça. Je veux dire, je ne te dirais pas d'accepter s'il y avait le moindre risque, tu le sais, non?

Elle se mordille la lèvre et jette un regard à l'autre bout de la salle où Jared et Meraz ont les yeux fixés sur nous avant de secouer la tête.

-La vérité c'est que j'ai la trouille, murmure-t-elle.

-Ça on avait compris, rétorque Nick.

-Nick, je le gronde. De quoi, je demande ensuite à mon amie.

-Ben, déjà, il y a toujours un risque, même minime, qu'il se foute de moi. Ensuite, tu sais que je suis d'une timidité maladive, je suis incapable de parler à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas s'il n'y a pas une présence rassurante avec moi.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je te tienne la main pendant ton rendez-vous, je m'exaspère.

-Non, soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dis juste que me retrouver seule avec lui…je le sens pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être seule, intervient -enfin oserais-je dire- Andréa.

-Ha bon, demande-t-elle de manière septique.

-Ben oui, je ne sais pas, il peut t'emmener voir un concert ou…une visite au musée. Tu adores ce genre de trucs. Et là au moins, vous ne serez ni dans le noir comme dans un cinéma ni dans une ambiance romantico-niaise d'un restaurant.

J'adore la délicatesse de ma petite amie. Même si pour le coup -et même si c'est dit d'une manière très…elle- elle n'a pas tort. Sauf que Kim aime l'ambiance romantico-niaise comme elle dit.

-Je ne sais pas, répond Kim. Et puis, depuis quand tu es d'accord, Dréa?

Cette dernière hausse les épaules et bois son jus de fruit en retournant à la contemplation de son frère et son jeu de carte, lui donnant parfois des conseils auxquels il répond par des grognements. Parfois, je me demande vraiment si ces deux-là ne débarquent pas d'une autre planète. Je secoue la tête avec fatalité, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour parler de normalité. La sonnerie retend et Nick geint et râle qu'il n'a même pu finir alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner. J'hausse un sourcil moqueur dans sa direction et nous partons vers nos derniers cours.

Pendant ces dits cours, j'essaye encore de convaincre Kim d'accepter un rendez-vous. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je me donne autant de mal. Finalement, alors qu'elle est toujours indécise, je laisse tomber la méthode où elle est d'accord et établis un plan. Pour ça, il me faudra des coéquipiers. Andréa, ça c'est sûr -enfin, si elle accepte mais je trouverais un moyen de la convaincre-, Jared puisque c'est le principal concerné. Et pourquoi pas Nick? Il pourrait être utile. Et surtout…Olivia.

Un grand sourire prend place sur mon visage alors que mon plan diabolique s'établit dans ma tête. Ho, oui, il va l'avoir son rendez-vous et il a intérêt à être très, vraiment très, reconnaissant.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant des géants bronzé et musclé et je les vois enfin. Je hèle Villas qui me regarde approché comme si j'étais le Messie.

-Alors, elle a dit oui, me demande-t-il alors que j'ignore le regard intense de Meraz juste à côté.

-Heu…pas exactement, je réponds avec une grimace et son visage se défait alors j'ajoute: mais j'ai un plan.

-Un plan, rétorque-t-il suspicieusement et je fais la moue.

Pourquoi réagissent-t-ils tous comme si je n'avais que des idées tordues?

-Bon, on va commencer par se mettre d'accord. Tu veux vraiment ce rendez-vous avec Kim?

-Oui.

-Et tu feras ce que je te demande de faire quoique ce soit?

-Oui, bien que tu commences à me faire peur.

-Tu t'y habitueras, j'assure. Et tu me feras confiance même si mon plan te parait tordu parce je suis celle qui connait le mieux la brebis que tu chasses et que tu n'as personne d'autre qui voudra t'aider?

-Comme tu viens précisément de me le faire remarquer, je n'ai pas le choix, soupire-t-il alors que son ami tousse pour dissimuler -assez mal- son rire.

-Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur, j'ironise. Bon, alors en route pour le lycée de Forks, je m'exclame en tapant dans mes mains.

-Hein, fait-il intelligemment.

-On doit voir quelqu'un qui nous aidera.

-Et je suis obligé de venir, demande-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-Je vais avoir besoin de ta mine la plus misérable et pathétique, je réponds. Alors maintenant bouge ton cul avant que je ne change d'avis et emmène Kim en soirée pour qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un de plus intéressant que toi qui sauras la draguer tout seul, j'ajoute en plissant des yeux.

-Je viens, intervient Meraz pour la première fois.

Je grimace mais soupire en voyant que Jared se détend face à cette idée. Si la présence de maman Meraz l'aide à trouver le courage, je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est du travail en moins pour moi.

-En route les enfants, je soupire et ils me suivent jusqu'à ma voiture en marmonnant qu'ils ne sont pas des enfants.

Je roule dans un silence vraiment bizarre. Meraz ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler mais Jared l'en empêche à chaque fois avec un coup de coude ou un regard meurtrier. Il m'a même semblé entendre un « Ne la met pas en colère maintenant, s'il te plait, j'en ai besoin » ce à quoi Meraz à répondu avec un grognement viril… bon, ok je m'égare et cette pensée est totalement déplacée en tant que fille en couple avec une autre fille. Je me gare sur le parking et regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Aujourd'hui, Olivia finit à seize heure, on a donc cinq minutes à tuer. Je me cale sur le dossier de mon siège et ferme les yeux.

-Heu…on attend quoi au juste, demande Jared, incertain.

-Une amie, je réponds sans le regarder.

-En quoi pourra-t-elle nous aider?

-Tu verras.

Il soupire lourdement, se laissant retomber au fond de son siège et je sors de la voiture quand la sonnerie de la fin des cours retend enfin. Les garçons me suivent, mal à l'aise et raide comme des piquets. Je les vois jeter des regards fréquemment sur le côté et remarque que les…Cullon? Cullet? Non Cullen, sont près de leur voiture. Ils échangent tous des regards meurtriers et je dois avouer qu'ils seraient presque effrayants si je n'avais jamais vu la mère de Kim au réveil. Sans méchanceté évidemment.

-Villas, je soupire en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. Tu pourrais ranger ton regard d'apprenti meurtrier et le remplacer par celui de chien battu? Tu sais, celui qu'on les petits chiots abandonnés sur les bords d'autoroute?

Il grimace alors que je vois les Cullen ricaner comme s'ils avaient entendu la conversation, ce qui est impossible vu la distance. Mais juste parce que je ne supporte pas l'impression qu'ils se foutent de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, j'ajoute avec un grand sourire:

-En plus, je ne pensais pas que le style mort vivant te faisait de l'effet.

-Mort vivant, s'étonne Meraz avec un sourire.

-Oui, je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas mal dans une autre vie et ils le seraient sûrement encore s'ils ne donnaient pas l'impression de sortir de la morgue, j'explique en grimaçant.

Mes deux accompagnateurs s'esclaffent alors que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je vois du coin de l'oeil que les seules ricanant encore sont les garçons et que les filles ont une petite moue. cette famille est vraiment flippante.

-Liiiiiia, hurle la voix d'Olivia en me sautant dessus, me faisant tomber à terre.

-Hey doucement, grogne Meraz en me relevant.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je grommèle en me dégageant alors qu'Olivia le regarde en plissant des yeux.

-C'est qui, me demande-t-elle finalement.

-Lui c'est Meraz, je fais alors qu'une lueur de compréhension envahit ses yeux. Mais on s'en fout, ce n'est pas pour lui que je suis là. C'est pour lui, j'explique en attrapant le poignet de Jared. Je te présente Jared Villas.

-Enchanté, répond-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Laisse tomber Livia, je soupire alors que Jared se trémousse, mal à l'aise devant le regard de chasseuse de mon amie. On est là parce que ce petit bonhomme est amoureux de notre Kimmy-chou.

-Ho, fait-elle lentement en le détaillant cette fois d'un regard d'une mère jugeant son futur gendre.

-Mais il est complètement nul en drague et a essuyé vent sur vent.

-Hey, proteste-t-il en jetant un regard disant clairement "Tu peux parler" à Meraz dont le rire s'étrangle dans sa gorge en une grimace.

-Ha, fait-elle malicieusement cette fois sans prêter attention au deux quileutes. Et donc, c'est là que tu interviens, souffle-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Il m'a demandé de l'aide mais Kim est plus têtue qu'une bourrique alors j'ai décidé…

-D'organiser le rendez-vous dans son dos et la mettre devant le fait accompli, complète-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Elle détaille encore Jared qui a arboré son air malheureux comme je le lui ai demandé. Olivia me jette un regard signifiant sûrement « C'est toi qui lui a dit de faire ce regard parce que tu sais que je ne résiste pas? » auquel je réponds par un air innocent. Son visage s'illumine et elle sourit grandement.

-Bien, en quoi je peux aider, s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

-On va avoir besoin du restaurant de ton père, je lâche d'une seule traite alors qu'elle se fige et m'observe avec de grand yeux.

-Ho non Élia, gémit-elle. La dernière fois qu'on lui a commandé la salle on l'a mise dans un tel état qu'il m'en parle encore aujourd'hui, soupire-t-elle.

-Livia, je geins avec un air triste. S'il te plait, tu es mon dernier espoir de faire du premier rendez-vous de notre petite Kim avec le prince charmant quelque chose d'inoubliable.

-Oh, Seigneur, soupire-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Bon ok.

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure des amies, je m'exclame en tapant des mains.

-Ça me parait évident, sourit-elle. Bon, alors on est jeudi, réfléchit-elle à voix haute. J'ai jusqu'à samedi pour convaincre mon père de nous laisser le restaurant dimanche.

-Dimanche, je m'étonne.

-Et bien, oui, c'est le jour où il y a le moins de monde, je le vois mal accepter de faire ça un samedi.

J'acquiesce à sa logique, la remercie encore chaudement, elle salue les deux garçons, observant Meraz d'une manière indéfinissable et nous nous remettons en route.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer, demande Jared.

-Le père d'Olivia tient un restaurant à Port Angles. Très bon, une super ambiance et une super cuisine. Il nous avait réservé la salle pour un de mes anniversaires une fois et j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait nous réservé encore une fois la salle mais pour toi et Kim cette fois.

-Cool, sourit-il avec un air niais. Mais, demande-t-il finalement, se doutant que ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

-Il n'a pas gardé un très bon souvenir de ma fête d'anniversaire, je grimace.

-Pourquoi?

-Disons que la salle était dans un sale état. Imagine une bande d'ado sans surveillance, des bouteilles d'alcool fort et de la nourriture à volonté, je lui dis et il grimace alors que je souris d'un air entendu.

-Il me semble qu'on en a entendu parler, intervient Meraz en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est possible, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Ça fait un moment que mes frasques font toujours le tour du lycée.

Il baisse la tête. Je sais qu'il se dit que ça date du jour où il m'a plaqué devant la moitié du lycée et pourtant, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas cherché à le faire culpabiliser. Dans un élan de culpabilité que je ne me pensais pas capable d'éprouver pour lui, j'ajoute:

-Mais je m'en fiche un peu, je dois dire. Ça fait longtemps que je ne prête plus attention aux ragots des Poufs-Poufs.

-Des quoi, s'esclaffent-ils tous les deux.

-La bande de fille stupide qui vous suit partout en gloussant et se remaquillant toute les dix secondes, j'explique avec un petit sourire.

Ils rient en secouant la tête alors que je souris doucement. Quand Meraz met son côté collant et séducteur au placard, il est plutôt agréable.

Je les dépose et rentre chez moi. Chose étrange, ma mère n'est pas à sa place habituelle à la table de la cuisine mais je comprends pourquoi en entendant des sanglots venant de sa chambre. Je soupire lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux paraitre insensible mais… elle m'exaspère à se lamenter de cette manière.

Je téléphone à Andréa et lui parle de mon plan. On se dispute un peu quand elle apprend que Meraz était avec moi et Jared cette après midi mais je ne veux pas le lui cacher et puis de toute façon, elle l'aurait bien su un jour alors autant avoir un mini dispute aujourd'hui qu'une grosse plus tard parce que je lui ai caché ça. Elle est, par contre, excitée comme une puce par mon plan. Elle dit que ça fera comme dans un film, genre « Mission Impossible », ce qui m'a bien fait rire. Nick est évidemment avec nous -il a encore écouté la conversation de sa sœur et j'ai même eu droit à une dispute en directe des deux frangins, coupé par le « Et si on était en train de prévoir une soirée coquine en amoureuse hein? » d'Andréa. Nous avons ensuite raccroché et c'est plu sereine que je me couche.

Oui, je compte bien caser Kim avec Jared, elle mérite d'être heureuse et aimée et il semble le mieux placé pour ça. Ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir est que pour ma première fois depuis notre rupture, Paul et moi avons eu une conversation civilisé et que j'ai trouvé ça étrangement agréable...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ Dans le prochain, le premier rendez-vous de Kim et Jared vu par nos apprenti espions, j'ai nommé Élia, Andréa, Nick et Paul ainsi que le premier jour de travail de groupe d'Élia et Paul ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à The Lily and the Hawk (Encore merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^), Triskelle sparrow (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci :) ), mariilou (Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :) ), lea228 (J'espère que la suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^).**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 9.**_

Je regarde la salle que nous avons eu la chance d'avoir, Olivia a encore fait un miracle. Je regarde ensuite Jared qui semble stressé plus que de raison. Bon sang, c'est un rendez-vous pas son mariage. Meraz essaye tant bien que mal -surtout mal si vous voulez mon avis- de le détendre mais rien n'y fait. Andréa est dans un coin avec Nick parlant du dernier jeu vidéo que celui-ci vient d'acheter et moi j'attends Kim.

Elle n'est évidemment pas au courant du piège et pense se diriger vers une soirée entre fille. Il a déjà été difficile de la convaincre pour ça parce que nous somme la veille d'un jour de cours et que ce n'est pas raisonnable, j'ose à peine imaginer sa réaction si elle savait vraiment dans quoi elle va tomber.

-Encore merci, répète Jared, me faisant soupirer.

-Tu veux me remercier, je demande. Alors évite de tout gâcher.

-Pourquoi…, commence-t-il d'un ton indigné.

-Tu es un mec, je le coupe. Les mecs passent leur temps à tout gâcher, vous n'y pouvez rien c'est dans vos gênes.

-Hey, s'indigne Nick qui vient apparemment de rejoindre la conversation.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir concerner, je lui réplique et il me lance un regard septique. Ben oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu en étais un, de mecs.

Il y a des éclats de rire alors que Nick boude.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous là au fait, demande finalement Jared.

-Parce que nous avons tous contribué à notre manière à organisé ce rendez-vous, je réponds.

-Ha oui? Même elle, réplique-t-il en montrant Andréa.

-C'est moi qui ait habillé Kimmy, ronchonne-t-elle. Alors un peu de respect le quileute.

-Pourtant tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Élia semble penser par je ne sais quel miracle que tu en vaux la peine, je lui fais confiance tout simplement.

Il se contente d'acquiescer et retourne à la contemplation de la porte. Je vois les lumières de phare de voiture et c'est la panique général parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là avant un bon quart d'heure et que du coup, on a rien à faire là, nous.

-Merde, s'exclame Andréa. Il y a une autre sortie, me demande-t-elle.

-Heu, je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Par derrière, la cuisine! Ne gâche pas tout, je préviens encore Jared qui se ronge limite les ongles sous le regard goguenard de son pote.

On se précipité par la porte des cuisines et Nick se stoppe en premier puis nous regarde avec une légère grimace.

-Ben alors tu sais plus ouvrir une porte, grommèle sa sœur.

-C'est fermé, confie-t-il.

Andréa se fige, les yeux ronds, passe devant lui et essaye avec acharnement d'ouvrir la porte avant de se tourner vers nous.

-C'est fermé, répète-t-elle.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, rappelle son frère.

-J'ai préféré vérifier, lance-t-elle en lui jetant un regard éloquent.

-Oh c'est bon, on ne va pas revenir sur cette vieille histoire, se renfrogne-t-il alors que je ricane.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant, intervient Meraz.

-C'est la seule sortie, je fais remarquer.

-On peut essayer de passer par devant…

-Oh mais quelle merveilleuse idée Meraz, crache Andréa. Et tu comptes faire comment pour que Kim ne nous voie pas?

Il soupire et hausse les épaules avant de s'assoir à même le sol. On le regarde avec interrogation et il finit par dire:

-Ben quoi, coincer pour coincer autant se mettre à l'aise.

J'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort mais une idée moins morale me vient. Nick doit avoir la même car il me regarde avec un sourire presque dément.

-Ce serait mal, je commente.

-Mais tellement tentant, contre-t-il.

Je lui souris alors que les deux autres nous regardent comme si nous n'avions plus toute notre tête -encore faudrait-il que nous l'ayons eue un jour- et nous nous approchons de la porte avec discrétion collant nos oreilles à la porte.

-…vais la tuer, fait la voix de Kim. Non, mais quel plan pourri.

-Moi je le trouve pas mal, la contre Jared et je lève les yeux au ciel. Attends! Maintenant que tu es là ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, non?

-…bon d'accord mais tu as intérêt à bien te tenir!

Au bruit que j'entends, je devine qu'il prenne place et soupire de soulagement avant de sentir des présences à côtés de Nick et moi. Je regarde et souris en voyant Andréa et Meraz l'oreille contre la porte.

-Ben quoi, chuchote Meraz. Nous aussi on veut savoir et puis, autant passer le temps non?

C'est comme ça que nous retrouvons à écouter la soirée de notre petite Kim et Jared. Au début, la conversation est maladroite et j'ai presque envie de sortir d'ici pour aller leur mettre une paire de baffe face à autant de maladresse sociale. Puis, ils commencent à rire, à parler de leur famille -enfin, surtout Jared, Kim ne voulant pas s'étendre sur la sienne ce qui est plutôt compréhensible.

Finalement, les crampes ont raison de nous et nous décidons de faire des rondes, nous irons écouter chacun notre tour. Je commence à fatiguer et avoir mal aux fesses alors je me couche et pose ma tête sur les jambes de Nick. Mes jambes atterrissent sur celle de Meraz sans que je ne m'en rende compte et Andréa a toujours son oreille collée à la porte.

-C'était quoi cette histoire de porte, demande finalement Meraz alors que j'éclate de rire en y repensant sous les grommèlements de Nick.

-C'était lors d'une soirée en boite avec Kim, Andréa et Olivia. On avait beaucoup bu évidemment mais encore une fois, le plus atteint était Nick...

-T'étais pas mal non plus, me contre ce dernier.

-...et on devait rentrer discrètement chez nous discrètement parce que leur mère était là cette fois-là. C'était Nick qui avait les clés de la maison alors il est allé ouvrir alors que sa soeur et moi on le suivait et...

Je ne peux poursuivre, prise d'un fou rire en me rappelant sa tête.

-Il pensait apparemment avoir ouvert la porte puisqu'après s'être tourné vers nous pour être sûr qu'on le suivait, il s'est tourné et...a foncé dans la porte encore fermé.

-Quoi, s'exclame Meraz, incrédule.

-Il a foncé dans le porte encore fermée et ce l'est prise en pleine face, je répète alors qu'il rit et que Nock ronchonne.

-J'ai eu mal je te signale, me rappelle-t-il. Et en plus j'ai réveillé ma mère, grimace-t-il.

Mon rire s'arrête et je grimace. Oui, cette folle est tombée sur ses enfants et m'a foutu dehors. Ils ont évidemment protesté et on gagné la douce récompense de me rejoindre dehors. Charmante femme, il n'y a pas de doute. Le silence revient entre nous et je ferme les yeux.

Je me sens partir dans le pays des songes en sentant de douces caresses dans mes cheveux et sur mes chevilles quand…

-IL L'A FAIT!

-Hein…que…quoi, je balbutie en me relevant d'un bond, je croise un instant le regard de Meraz mais détourne rapidement, gênée.

-Putain Andréa moins discret encore, non, râle Nick alors qu'Andréa pépie des « Il l'a fait » en dansant sur place.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvre sur une Kim interloquée qui laisse vite place à une Kim furieuse.

-Vous, crie-t-elle en entrant, Jared sur ses talons.

-Tu sais courir vite, me souffle Nick.

-C'était son idée, se défend en même temps Dréa, me pointant du doigt.

-Et bah merci, je ronchonne.

-Ben quoi?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tout c'est bien passé, demande Meraz avec un grand sourire à son pote.

À en juger par son sourire idiot, la réponse est oui. Et à en juger par le regard assassin de Kim sur moi, je vais en baver.

* * *

><p>Comme je m'en suis doutée, Kim m'en a fait baver. Mais j'ai adopté la réaction idéale dans ce genre de moment. J'ai acquiescé à tout ce qu'elle disait en lui promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer ou du moins pas pour elle et après je lui ai demandé avec un grand sourire comme ça c'était passé. Elle m'a tout raconté et je me suis dit que j'aurais finalement mieux fait de demander un résumé de la soirée mais voir son amie si enthousiaste, si amoureuse fait chaud au cœur et rend aussi un peu nostalgique. Elle m'a fait penser à moi quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Meraz. J'ai aussi compris que le cri de joie d'Andréa était dû au fait que Jared a embrassé Kim -comment elle l'a su? Mystère, elle n'a rien voulu dire.<p>

Bref, deux semaines sont passées et notre Kim est heureuse et amoureuse, que demander de plus? Peut-être que la situation soit moins tendue entre Andréa et moi. Elle ne le dit pas mais je sais que quelque chose la dérange et je sais que c'est, en partie, dû à la position que j'ai eue -les jambes sur Meraz, s'entend- lors de la soirée de Kim. Ainsi qu'au fait que j'ai un travail à faire avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment la rassurer, j'essaye déjà de me rassurer moi-même sans succès apparent. Car c'est plus fort que moi, quand Paul Meraz est dans les parages, qu'il me regarde, me parle,… je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien comme jamais je n'ai été bien même pas avec ma copine actuelle et ça me fait culpabiliser car j'aime sincèrement Andréa mais que je n'arrive pas à ne rien ressentir pour Paul quoi que je fasse pour le repousser.

Je soupire en entendant la sonnette de la porte. Meraz et moi avons enfin convenu d'un rendez-vous pour travailler. Il faut dire que je l'ai pas mal évité en présence d'Andréa et que celle-ci ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle malgré la tension entre nous. Je descends avant que ma mère n'ouvre bien que je doute qu'elle le fasse. Elle a retrouvé sa position sur la chaise de la cuisine et n'en bouge que difficilement, heureusement qu'on a une femme de ménage.

-Entre, je souffle en me poussant.

Il pénètre dans la maison et regarde autour de lui avec une expression incrédule.

-C'est…spacieux, dit-il. Tes parents font quoi déjà?

-Mon père travaille dans les affaires, je soupire. Mais j'aimerais éviter de parler d'eux si tu veux bien.

Il acquiesce et je nous fais avancer jusqu'à la cuisine où ma mère est effectivement assise.

-M'man, je l'appelle et elle se tourne vers moi d'un air absent. Je vais travailler avec Meraz pour les cours, tu te souviens?

-Meraz, souffle-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que je soupire d'agacement.

-Oui.

-Bien, acquiesce-t-elle simplement en se détournant.

-Allez, viens, je dis à Meraz qui gigote en regardant ma mère avec curiosité. Arrête de la regarder comme ça, je le reprends en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-Désolé, marmonne-t-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

J'hausse un sourcil incrédule en avançant. Fut une époque où il m'aurait envoyé un regard noir si j'avais eu cette réaction. Je le fais entrer dans ma chambre et m'installe à mon bureau en lui montrant la deuxième chaise que j'ai installée.

-Sors tes affaires, je lui dis en ouvrant mon ordinateur portable, l'allumant.

-Bien chef, plaisante-t-il avec un sourire en s'exécutant.

On se met au travail rapidement. Il chercher les infos dans les livres et je les retranscris sur l'ordinateur en alternant avec des recherches internet. On arrive à s'organiser et tout prend fin au grognement de son ventre. Je souris malicieusement alors qu'il me lance un regard gêné.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, je réplique en partant.

Je descends à la cuisine et prends de quoi nous sustenter avant de remonter. Je le trouve avec une photo dans les mains qu'il regarde avec une tendresse sans fin qui me rend mal à l'aise. C'est une photo de nous deux sur la plage. Nous sommes allongés sur une serviette, ses bras autour de moi et sa bouche sur la mienne. C'est moi qui l'ai prise, évidemment et je n'ai pas réussi à la jeter.

-Tu fouilles maintenant, je demande alors qu'il sursaute.

-Elle est tombé de ton livre, avoue-t-il. J'ignorais que tu avais gardé quoique ce soit nous concernant.

-Je suis du genre nostalgique, je soupire en récupérant la photo, la remettant en place.

-C'était une belle journée, dit-il. Je me souviens m'être disputé avec ma mère ce jour-là avant de te retrouver. Tu m'as…fait oublier.

-Je ne savais pas, je murmure.

-Tu ignores beaucoup de chose.

-Oui, sûrement, je réplique avec un sourire tremblant.

-Éli, souffle-t-il en me regardant intensément et je frissonne à l'entente du surnom qu'il m'a donné quand on était ensemble. J'ai besoin de savoir…ce qui s'est passé après.

Je sais ce qu'il demande et je baisse les yeux avant de m'assoir sur le lit en soupirant.

-Je devais avorter, je commence. Pour moi, c'était clair, je ne pouvais pas garder cet enfant et en plus sans toi…c'était impossible. Ce jour-là, je me suis retrouvée devant l'hôpital et il y avait cette fille. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Je l'avais vue le jour où je suis allé pour demander d'avorter, elle m'avait souri mais d'une manière qui m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle comprenait ce que je vivais parce qu'elle était dans la même situation. Et, là, elle était devant l'hôpital et elle pleurait. Si tu avais vu son visage, je continue en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il était ravagé, tellement désespéré et elle se tenait le ventre et je suis persuadé l'avoir entendu lui demander pardon. Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai paniqué et je me suis dit: « Pas moi » et j'ai fait demi tour.

-Mais, demande-t-il doucement en venant s'assoir à mes côtés.

-J'étais seule, sans personne à qui en parler. J'aurais pu le dire à Olivia mais j'avais peur qu'elle me juge ou me traite d'idiote et je ne pouvais pas le dire à mes parents. Mon père se serait contenté de me prendre un rendez-vous pour avorter et ma mère… tu l'as vue toi-même, elle n'aurait même pas entendu. Je dormais à peine, je n'arrivais pas à manger et je me suis plongée dans le travail scolaire. Une première, je ris amèrement. Évidemment, ce train de vie a fini par tuer mon bébé.

Les larmes commencent à couler malgré tout mes efforts et Meraz me prend dans ses bras, me demandant encore une fois pardon.

-Je voulais le garder tu sais, je souffle difficilement. J'aurais enfin eu quelqu'un que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerais aussi, juste pour moi. Moi je l'ai perdu et avec lui tout les espoirs que j'avais commencé à avoir.

Il se contente de resserrer sa prise autour de mon corps alors que je pleurs. J'ai pourtant cru avoir fait le deuil de cet enfant qui ne naitra jamais mais force m'est d'admettre que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je suppose que je ne ferais jamais le deuil de cet enfant. Je finis par me calmer et prends enfin conscience d'où je me trouve. Je m'écarte de Paul en soupirant et rougissant et me relève.

-Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais je suis désolé, répète-t-il douloureusement. Tu as toute les raisons de me détester.

-C'est ce qui a de bizarre chez toi, j'explique. J'ai beau vouloir te détester, je n'y arrive jamais complètement.

Il me sourit et je lui réponds avant de me détourner. Je ferme les yeux avec force, les mains tremblantes. Je ne peux pas ressentir _ça_. Je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir si bien avec lui, je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Et pourtant, dans ses bras, j'ai eu l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison.

Seigneur, cette histoire peut-elle devenir encore plus compliquée?

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Jared et Kim: C'est fait ^^ Maintenant, on commence à vraiment entrer dans les problèmes :p<p>

Laissez une review surtout ^^ je les adore et elles me motivent ^^

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ^^. Avec les vacances, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais j'ai enfin fini ^^ et même si j'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu pour vérifier deux trois choses ou modifier des trucs, je le poste ^^ Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, il y a eu au moins trois versions et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon...**

**Un grand merci à Triskelle sparrow (**Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras, encore merci :)** ), lea228 (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)** ), The Lily and the Hawk (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**), mariilou (**Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^ Encore merci pour ta review**)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 10.**_

-On peut arrêter maintenant?

-NON!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il faut finir ce travail aujourd'hui!

-Mais je suis fatiguéééé…

Je lui lance un regard réfrigérant et il part bouder dans son coin avec le livre dans lequel je l'ai forcé à trouver les dernières informations. Meraz n'a de cesse de me demander si nous pouvons arrêter de travailler et la réponse est toujours la même…mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me reposer la question cinq minutes plus tard. Autant dire que je suis à bout de patience. De plus, je suis autant fatiguée que lui, voir plus. Ce n'est pas lui qui a à faire à une copine jalouse qui voit le minuscule rapprochement entre moi et mon ex comme une menace. Je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir, je doute de moi tout le temps quand il est là et quand il est éloigné, il reste toujours dans une partie de ma tête, envahissant mes pensées au moindre faux pas de ma part.

Il faut dire que nos relations sont plus faciles. Le temps passé ensemble a porté ses fruits et la colère que je ressentais en permanence pour lui a faibli, ne laissant qu'un faible bourdonnement auquel je me raccroche quand je sens cette force me pousser vers lui un peu plus jour après jour. Il n'est pas tout à fait un ami mais il n'est plus un ennemi ce qui ne plait pas à Andréa. Je tente de la rassurer comme je peux mais…elle ne semble pas plus convaincue que moi.

Meraz de son côté se conduit très bien. Il n'a plus fait de sous-entendu ou de proposition douteuse. Il semble même très heureux de voir que nous nous entendons mieux mais déplore mon côté « autoritaire » ce qui fait bien rire Kim, Jared et Nick.

Kim et Jared, de leur côté, semblent plus heureux que jamais. Ils ne se décollent sous aucun prétexte, trouvent toujours un moyen d'être ensemble et je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Kim aussi heureuse depuis que je la connais. Tout ça grâce à moi. Oui, ma tête passe encore à travers les portes, je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait. N'importe qui aurait pu faire ce que j'ai fait mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait donc j'estime avoir droit à un minimum de reconnaissance! Ce que j'ai bien fait comprendre à Jared et il semble bien d'accord avec moi car il n'hésite à prendre mon parti lorsque Nick et Meraz s'en prennent à moi pour me taquiner. Bref, tout va pour le mieux de leur côté alors que moi je me sens prise entre deux feux. J'ai beau faire, les sentiments reviennent à la surface, lentement, doucement mais inexorablement et je sens que le moment venu, beaucoup de gens souffriront et ça me fait peur, très peur.

J'ai également appris par Olivia qu'il y avait une nouvelle au lycée de Forks…depuis presque un an, en fait et que les fameux Cullen sont partis pour Los Angeles peu après la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Je crois avoir fait le tour des nouvelles intéressantes ou non.

-J'ai trouvé, crie Meraz alors que je sursaute.

-Tu veux ma mort, je ronchonne en plaçant une main sur mon cœur.

-Désolé, grimace-t-il en me lançant un regard inquiet.

Une autre chose de bizarre. Il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais en sucre et risquait de tomber dans une tasse de lait chaud pour me désintégrer à tout moment -pas très recherchée la comparaison, j'en conviens mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Quand je trébuche, me cogne ou autre, il accoure et ne me laisse pas tant qu'il est sûr que je vais parfaitement bien. C'est touchant mais terriblement agaçant.

Il me dicte sa trouvaille et je peux enfin imprimer le dossier avec un soupire de soulagement.

-Et voi…, je commence en me tournant vers mon partenaire avant de me figer.

Il s'est endormi sur mon lit pendant que j'imprimais. Je me disais bien qu'il était trop silencieux. Ses jambes, trop grande, sortent du lit et il a passé un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour. Je souris malgré moi. Comme ça, il est adorable et semble tellement vulnérable malgré sa carrure. On a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le cajoler… je secoue la tête en soupirant. Il faut vraiment que je me surveille, si je ne fais pas attention, je risque de retomber amoureuse de lui et ce n'est pas possible. Premièrement, j'ai toujours trouvé ridicule de ressortir avec son ex -si ça n'a pas marché la première fois c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, on ne sépare pas parce qu'on est le couple le plus heureux de la terre. Deuxièmement, et le plus important, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, une personne que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi et surtout qui ne m'a jamais déçue ou blessée comme Paul Meraz l'a fait et ne se gênera pas pour le refaire si je lui en donne l'occasion.

Je range le dossier directement dans mon sac en soupirant et pose ensuite ma tête sur mon bureau pour retenir l'envie d'aller le border, de le couvrir, de le rajuster pour qu'il soit plus confortablement installé. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? À croire que j'aime souffrir. Je tourne la chaise de mon bureau pour le regarder, essayant de définir l'attraction qui me pousse vers lui si fort. Ma poitrine est douloureuse de résister. Rester éloignée fait mal, très mal et mêlé à la culpabilité, c'est une torture.

Je me lève et avance vers Meraz, décidée à le réveiller. Je le secoue légèrement. Pas de réaction. Un peu plus fort. Un grognement -si, si, je vous jure. Encore plus fort. Un ronchonnement. Encore plus fort…il atterrit par terre et se réveille en sursaut.

-Qu…quoi, fait-il, ensommeillé.

-On a fini, je réponds avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as jeté à terre, demande-t-il, perplexe.

-J'ai essayé gentiment mais tu as le sommeil lourd. Tu n'étais pas si difficile à réveiller av… soit.

Voilà que je me mets à parler de notre passé commun. Nom d'un chien, c'est quoi la prochaine étape?

Meraz part enfin et malgré la douleur de le sentir s'éloigner, je suis soulagée. Être en sa présence, surtout seul, devient de plus en plus compliqué.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passent sans encombre. Le devoir rendu, les visites de Meraz ont donc cessé pour le plus grand plaisir d'Andréa et ma plus grande déception. J'ai honte de le penser mais ça me manque. Quand il venait, c'est comme si le passé n'existait plus et la douleur qui me poursuit chaque jour disparaissait le temps d'une heure ou deux. C'est horrible de penser ça. Et la culpabilité me ronge chaque jour un peu plus. J'aime Andréa, je le sais, je n'ai aucun doute mais Meraz… je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas tiré un trait sur le passé comme je me plaisais à le penser avant qu'il ne s'intéresse de nouveau à moi. De plus, je ne peux même pas l'éviter puisque, Kim sortant avec Jared et Meraz étant un ami à lui, il est toujours présent -au plus grand agacement d'Andréa qui ne se gêne pas pour lui faire sentir qu'il dérange.<p>

Quant à moi… et bien, sa présence me fait du bien mais en même temps me mets mal à l'aise. Je ne devrais pas être contente de le voir et pourtant c'est toujours le cas. Andréa ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins. On ne se parle presque plus, on ne se voit plus jamais seule. Elle m'évite autant que je l'évite de mon côté et ça me tue parce que je sais que je la blesse. Pourtant j'essaye. J'essaye de toute mes forces de faire taire mes sentiments pour mon passé et de me concentrer sur mon présent mais je ne dois pas être une très bonne actrice car Andréa voit que je ne suis pas indifférente à Meraz.

Je suis coincée, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai besoin d'Andréa, elle est une partie de moi, elle m'a sauvé en quelque sorte. Mais une partie de moi, celle que j'essaye de taire, a besoin de Paul Meraz, de sa présence. C'est de plus en plus difficile de rester éloignée surtout qu'il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

Il est toujours présent mais se tient incroyablement bien. Jamais de sous entendu douteux, toujours charmant, gentil, serviable et drôle. Du moins avec moi, il ne se gêne pas pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Jared. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas passer ses colères et ses frustrations sur moi -chose qui ne l'a jamais déranger tant que ça dans le passé. Et les rumeurs commencent à se faire entendre au lycée. Son comportement étrange pose question et les commère de services se sont déjà arrangées pour que des rumeurs toutes plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres circulent -oui, pour moi, le fait de sortir avec Andréa ET Meraz en même temps est invraisemblable et ils sont tous deux d'accord avec moi.

Bref, tout part dans tous les sens et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Sans compté que les choses ne s'améliorent pas entre mes parents, c'est même de pire en pire. Ils se disputent chaque fois qu'ils sont seuls dans une pièce au sujet des absences de mon père qui, évidemment, est tellement fatigué par les dites disputes qu'il est encore plus absent et ma mère est près de devenir cinglée. Parfois, elle me fait vraiment peur. J'ai l'impression que si un flingue se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, elle n'hésiterait pas à se tirer une balle dans la tête…ou dans celle de mon père s'il était là.

Elle me fait de la peine mais d'un autre côté, elle ne peut que se blâmer pour sa situation. Elle n'a pas essayé d'arranger les choses, se contentant de paraitre heureuse devant les voisins, de taire chaque blessure, chaque frustration, chaque colère pour que personne ne s'aperçoit que notre si belle famille partait en fumé. Aujourd'hui, elle paye les conséquences de son manque de réaction. C'est au début qu'il fallait réagir pas maintenant, quand son mari a pris ses habitudes avec ses maitresses et ne rentrent que pour que les voisins ne posent pas de questions gênantes.

Leurs cris résonnent en bas et je soupire. Oui, décidément, ma famille est une vraie plaie et pourtant au fond de moi, je les aime. Je les aime alors qu'ils ne me voient pas, que je suis invisible pour eux. « Tu as de l'argent, de la nourriture, il te suffit de demander pour avoir ce que tu veux alors qu'elle importance que tu n'aies pas de l'amour? Ce n'est pas l'amour qui te donnera un toit et de quoi vivre ». Voilà en gros ce que leur comportement laisse passer comme message. Je ne manque de rien si ce n'est de parents.

La porte claque et les sanglots de ma mère résonnent dans la maison. Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller en cours. Je descends avec la ferme intention d'ignorer ma mère mais bloque en passant devant le salon. Elle tient un album photo et pleure en le feuilletant. Un frisson glacial me traverse sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi mais l'image qu'elle renvoie…c'est comme si elle disait adieu à quelque chose.

Elle lève vers moi un regard plein de larme, un regard suppliant, appelant à l'aide alors que je baisse le mien. Je ne peux pas la sauver, c'est à elle de le faire toute seule et elle le sait. Au stade où elle en est, elle est la seule à pouvoir agir.

-Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle.

Je lève mon regard vers elle devant cette remarque inattendue et elle poursuit.

-J'ai conscience de ne pas…de ne pas être une bonne mère.

-Tu as tes problèmes, je dis sans conviction.

-Tu n'en penses pas un mot Él, sourit-elle et un nouveau frisson me parcourt.

Elle m'appelait toujours comme ça quand j'étais petite. Une époque où elle agissait encore comme une mère.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, soupire-t-elle. Je me suis éloignée pour ne pas faire passer mon ressentiment sur toi et pourtant…une partie de moi, que je hais, te déteste de lui ressembler à ce point.

Je tangue alors que ce n'est que ce que je savais déjà. Oui, je sais que ma ressemblance avec mon père l'a rebutée quand celui-ci a commencé à être infidèle mais se l'entendre dire reste douloureux.

-Tu veux savoir le plus drôle, reprend-t-elle sans me voir, comme si elle était seule. C'est que tout est de ma faute, même la désertion du lit conjugal de mon mari. Je l'ai moi-même repoussé, comment lui en vouloir d'aller chercher ailleurs ce que je lui ai refusé?

-Je ne comprends pas, je rétorque mal à l'aise -parler de la vie sexuelle de mes parents est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour et surtout pas avec ma mère.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai séjourné à l'hôpital?

Et comment que je m'en souviens. C'était une époque où nous étions encore heureux. Depuis quelques semaines, ils étaient vraiment biens, souriant, toujours de bonne humeur. Et puis, il y a eu cette dispute stupide et cette chute dans l'escalier. À bien y réfléchir, c'est là que tout à déraper.

J'hoche donc la tête.

-Nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte, enchaine-t-elle. Ton père était aux anges, il espérait que ce serait un garçon et moi j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin combler cette envie. Nous allions te l'annoncer le soir même quand il y a eu cette dispute idiote. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi il était question et pourtant c'est cette dispute qui a tout changer. Je me souviens juste que ton père a voulu me retenir dans l'escalier, j'ai tiré pour me libérer. Ça a marcher un peu mieux que prévu car j'ai trébuché et suis tombée…la chute m'a fait faire une fausse couche.

Elle ne me regarde pas, semblant parler pour elle seule alors que je suis figée dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au salon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit tout ça maintenant. Je ne veux pas savoir et en même temps je suis soulagée de comprendre enfin ce qui s'est passé pour que nos vies soient à ce point bouleverser. Cette histoire me bouleverse car je sais ce qu'elle a du ressentir, oui, je connais cette douleur de la perte. Je sais donc ce qui va suivre. Elle a reporté la faute sur son mari parce qu'il fallait un coupable à la mort de cette enfant qu'elle était si fière de porter. Je me suis détestée autant que j'ai détesté Meraz pour la perte de mon enfant. Je l'ai détesté lui parce qu'il était indirectement coupable et je me suis détestée moi car je n'ai même pas été capable de garder un enfant. Et je me rends compte à cet instant, que ma mère et moi avons plus en commun qu'il n'y parait. Comment aurais-je agis si j'avais été dans la même situation? Exactement comme elle, j'en suis persuadée. J'aurais repoussé mon mari, je l'aurais blâmé parce que ça m'aurait donné une raison de me lever le matin, de continuer. Et quand, finalement, la douleur serait partie et qu'il aurait été trop tard pour arranger la situation, j'aurais sauvegardé les apparences parce que ça aurait été la seule chose qui me restait: l'illusion d'une famille unie et heureuse.

-Tu es intelligente, tu devines la suite, continue-t-elle en me regardant enfin. Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais je sais que tu me comprends plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Je sais que tu as vécu cette douleur toi aussi même si je n'ai jamais rien dit.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est une douleur qui nous appartient, on ne peut la partager, on ne peut être consolée. Perdre un enfant, même s'il n'est pas encore né, est la pire des choses pour une femme et personne ne peut nous venir en aide quand ça arrive. Ça te poursuivra toute ta vie, Élia.

-Je voulais dire, pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant, je rectifie, tout de même bouleversée par son discours.

-Ho, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que toute femme, à un moment de sa vie, a besoin de se décharger des fardeaux qu'elle a été obligée de supporter toute sa vie. Et qui mieux que sa fille pour le faire? De plus, peut-être que toute cette histoire pourra t'enseigner quelque chose, que tu pourras tirer quelque chose de mon vécu et faire mieux. C'est le rêve de toute mère après tout: voir sa fille s'élever plus haut que soi, qu'elle ne commette pas les mêmes erreurs…

Elle hausse les épaules et soupire, ses yeux redevienne vague et je sais qu'elle est de nouveau partie. C'est la première vraie discussion que l'on a depuis des années et j'en ressors bouleversée. Finalement, je comprends mieux ma mère que je ne le pensais. Elle a raison, cette douleur appartient à celle qui la ressent. Une fausse couche, c'est perdre une partie de soi dans un écoulement de sang et de douleur. Un être innocent qui n'a encore rien vécu, qui vient seulement de prendre racine dans ton corps… Personne ne peut te soulager et c'est une douleur que tu dois surmonter seule. Et encore, tu ne t'en remets jamais vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté… n'est-ce pas une chance de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un? Quand je vois ce que la solitude face à ses problèmes a fait de ma mère, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle compte un peu sur son mari pour la relever. Après tout, c'est pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire. Il est amusant de voir avec quelle facilité les couples oublient la deuxième partie quand le pire arrive.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, consciente que je serais incapable d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. J'envois un message à Andréa, éteins mon portable et me roule en boule sur mon lit. Les souvenirs affluent, douloureux. Je ressens presque la douleur intense dans mon ventre, cette douleur qui m'a clouée sur place, seule. J'étais dans ce même lit quand c'est arrivé, dans la même position. Mes mains crispées sur mon ventre dans une supplication muette à cet enfant qui mourrait en moi. Seule. J'ai choisi de l'être. Parce qu'il est tellement plus facile de repousser ceux qui veulent vous aider que d'accepter leur aide.

La journée passe sans que je ne bouge d'un pouce et j'ai oublié à quel moment les larmes ont commencées à couler. Mais à la fin de cette journée, une présence ce fait sentir dans ma chambre, des pas retentissent et une main bouillante me caresse les cheveux et mes joues où résident mes larmes sèches. Je me tourne lentement vers lui, plongeant mon regard perdu dans le sien, inquiet. Il ne dit rien cependant, semblant attendre que je parle, patient.

-La douleur était atroce, je commence. J'étais allongée, triste, épuisée et tout à coup, sans que je ne le prévoie, la douleur m'a crispée le ventre pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité. J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je ne comprenais pas au début, je ne voulais pas comprendre mais quand j'ai vu le sang… j'ai tout brûlé sans jamais pleurer, sans rien ressentir. Puis, j'ai été faire un tour au parc et je suis tombée sur cette femme et son enfant. Je les ai regardé et je me suis dit « ça aurait pu être moi » alors j'ai pleuré. Je me foutais de savoir que tout le monde me regardait ou d'être transparente. Mais ça n'a rien changé Paul, je continue alors que les larmes affluent. J'étais seule et, aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas ta faute. J'ai choisi d'être seule et je n'aurais pas dû te détester pour ça.

Il écoute, continuant de me regarder et j'ai l'impression pendant un moment que ses yeux s'embuent. Mon discours n'aurait aucun sens pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui mais il me connait plus que je ne le pensais. Il sait où je veux en venir, de quoi je parle. Il sait.

-J'ai été effrayé, avoue-t-il. Je me suis toujours foutu de tout le monde et même si je ne t'aimais pas, tu avais pris une place importante dans ma vie, tu arrivais à me faire sentir mieux et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire alors…j'ai agis comme un con. Parce que c'est tout ce dont j'étais capable à l'époque. Mais je m'en suis voulu même si je sais que ça ne change rien.

-Je ne t'en veux plus vraiment tu sais, je souffle en m'asseyant.

Il me prend dans ses bras chaud et je me laisse fondre dans ceux-ci avec soulagement. Il faut pourtant que je le repousse, il faut que je pense à Andréa mais je suis trop faible, trop fragile. Il recule et alors que je pense qu'il se relever, se montrer le plus raisonnable de nous deux; il pose ses lèvres sur mes paupières, sur mon nez. Il pose finalement un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. C'est léger, presque sans contact et pourtant, je me sens bouleversée, tous les remparts que j'ai irrigués entre nous volent en éclat, brisant ma volonté et je me rapproche inconsciemment.

Il répond à l'invitation en posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus fortement et quand il veut s'éloigner, je le suis alors toute retenue est oubliée. Il m'embrasse avec fougue et désespoir et je m'accroche à lui comme une noyée. Tout disparait si ce n'est lui, nous, ses lèvres, son corps plaqué au mien. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue vient danser avec la mienne et je pourrais de nouveau pleurer tant c'est bon. La douleur, le vide ressentit depuis quelque temps n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi complète qu'en cet instant.

Le fracas de la porte de ma chambre me fait sursauter et je m'éloigner de Paul comme si je m'étais brûlée. Je vois ma porte rebondir contre le mur et je vois vaguement une silhouette sortir à toute vitesse.

-Merde, je réplique en me relevant d'un bond.

Je sors de la chambre pied nu et dévale les escaliers. La porte d'entrée est restée ouverte et je sors pour voir la voiture démarrer.

-Andréa, je crie alors qu'elle part à toute vitesse.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai eu peur d'aller un peu vite mais finalement ça tombe à pic pour les évènements qui suivront (dont l'apparition d'Embry).<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout :)

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou me voilà ENFIN avec le nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis, si on ajoute la rentrée et tout ça... Bref, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi mais j'ai finalement réussi à terminer ce chapitre (faut que je fasse pareil pour mon autre fic maintenant xD )**

**Un grand merci à The Lily and the Hawk (**Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)** ), lea228 (**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, encore merci pour ta review ^^**),**** mariilou (**J'espère que cette suite te plaira, encore merci pour ta review :)** ), MiiSss-Potter (**J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, encore merci pour ta review ^^**).**

**Bonne lecture.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapitre 11.**_

-Je suis…

-Dit encore une fois que tu es désolé et je te préviens, je fais une crise! Premièrement c'est incroyablement hypocrite, tu n'es pas désolé du tout…

-Bien sûr que…

-Deuxièmement, je continue sans lui prêter attention. Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute.

Paul me lance un regard abasourdi. Il faut dire que c'est une première: je viens de reconnaitre que je suis également dans l'erreur.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ronchonne en reprenant mon portable. La plus grande part de faute te revient quand même!

Je recompose le numéro d'Andréa pour la quarantième fois en une heure pour retomber une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur.

-Andréa, ça doit faire une bonne vingtaine de fois que je t'appelle alors si tu écoutes ce message, tu as dû entendre les autres qui disent tous le même: rappelle-moi s'il te plait, il faut qu'on parle.

Je raccroche et me laisse tomber sur ma chaise de bureau en soupirant.

-Tu comptes lui dire quoi exactement? Que c'était un accident, raille Paul.

-Je lui dirais la vérité, je rétorque en lui lançant un regard noir. Que ça ne signifie rien. Que j'étais mal et que j'ai cherché du réconfort. Tu as profité d'un moment de faiblesse.

Il se crispe en fronçant les sourcils et je le vois trembler légèrement.

-Alors pour toi ça ne signifie rien?

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, je m'exaspère. Que je te demande en mariage parce qu'on s'est embrassé? Paul, je ne vais pas mentir. Je ressens quelque chose pour toi mais j'aime Andréa. Tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi alors que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. Ce que je ressens pour toi…on oublie jamais son premier amour, voilà tout.

-C'est ça ton explication, s'énerve-t-il. Tu as voulu revivre un moment avec ton ex? Alors quoi? Tu as juste voulu t'assurer que tu l'aimais plus que moi? Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que je pouvais ressentir?

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de moi Paul alors arrête de jouer au martyr, je réplique alors qu'il tremble de plus en plus, commençant à me faire peur.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hurle-t-il et j'ai un mouvement de recul. Tu n'as même pas essayé de m'écouter. Tu n'as même pas essayé de comprendre.

-Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire croire que tu m'aimes?

-OUI. Parce que c'est vrai Élia. Je t'aime et j'apprécierais que tu ne fasses pas comme si j'en étais incapable.

Je me fige, le souffle couper. Comment ose-t-il? Après tout ce temps, il n'a pas le droit de me dire une chose pareil, pas quand j'ai enfin réussi à être heureuse avec quelqu'un. Mon cœur se serre affreusement en pensant à ce que je vais lui dire mais je fais taire la petite voix qui me souffle que le fait qu'il m'aime a plus d'importance que ce je veux bien croire.

-Paul, écoute, je commence en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Je ne pense pas que tu sois incapable d'aimer et je suis désolée que ce soit moi qui bénéficie de tes sentiments. Parce que je ne peux pas te les rendre, c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il ne s'agit pas d'une vengeance quant au fait que tu m'aies fait du mal. Mais j'aime Andréa, sincèrement et je compte bien arranger les choses entre nous. Même si ça veut dire te rayer de ma vie encore une fois…

Je m'arrête alors que ses tremblements prennent plus d'ampleur que jamais. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui quand mon portable sonne. C'est Nick.

-Nick, je soupire en décrochant. Est-ce que tu as vu Andréa, il faut absolument que je lui…

-Lia, commence-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il avait pleuré.

-Quoi, je panique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital…

Le reste des mots se perdent, sans sens. Je ne comprends que « accident », « gravement blessée », « besoin de toi » et « fais vite ». Je ne bouge plus, gelée sur place, sans aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je sens confusément qu'on me prend mon portable des mains, j'entends la voix de Paul et me rend à peine compte que je m'accroche à sa main comme une noyée.

Je me relève ensuite comme un ressort, prend mes clés de voiture et fonce jusqu'à celle-ci sans entendre que Paul m'appelle. Je vais prendre place côté conducteur mais il m'arrête.

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. On n'a pas besoin d'un autre accident aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-il quand je vais protester.

J'acquiesce de mauvaise grâce et prend place côté passager. Le trajet commence en silence, Paul conduisant et moi ressassant ma culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fait Paul comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Bien sûr que si, je réplique d'une voix atone.

Il y a un silence et puis, je ressens le besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec Paul.

-Je l'aime, je commence. Je l'aime vraiment Paul et ce peu importe ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Si elle me pardonne, je ferais ce qu'elle me demandera même si ça signifie te rayer de ma vie…

Je me répète et surtout, j'ai l'ai l'impression de chercher à me convaincre moi-même et de manière tout sauf convaincante. Ce baiser m'a plus perturbée que je ne l'ai laissé paraitre mais ça ne compte pas. Ça ne doit pas compter. J'ai Andréa et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé par lui alors autant jouer l'indifférence…

On s'arrête devant l'hôpital et je sors pour courir au service des urgences avant même qu'il ne coupe le moteur. Je trouve tout de suite Nick et Kim, seuls. Évidemment, la mère des jumeaux n'a sûrement même pas été prévenue ce qui, de toute façon, n'aurait servi à rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je demande sans lui laissé le temps de parler.

-Lia, sanglote Kim en me sautant dans les bras.

-Accident de voiture, explique platement Nick. Et le pire c'est que c'est elle qui est en tort, elle carrément foncé sur le mec d'en face et quand elle a voulu changer de direction, elle a fait des tonneaux et a atterri dans un arbre.

Je ressers ma prise sur Kim qui pleure toujours dans mes bras. Je remarque Jared dans un coin, mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Il fronce les sourcils en regardant derrière moi et Nick l'imite. Je sais que Paul est arrivé quand Nick me lance un regard interrogateur. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire qu'on en parlera plus tard et vais m'assoir avec Kimmy sur les chaises.

-On saura dans combien de temps, je demande en soupirant sans prêter attention à Paul.

-Elle est en salle d'opération, répond Nick.

C'est ainsi que commence l'interminable attente. Je ne bouge pas, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible et Kim endormie dans mes bras au bout de deux heures, épuisée. Nick fait les cents pas, s'arrêtant dés qu'un médecin entre dans son champ de vision. Jared lance des coups d'œil inquiet à sa copine et Paul reste dans son coin, allant chercher à boire et à manger avant de revenir près de Jared et de discuter à voix basse. Je sais qu'il a dit la vérité à son ami quand celui-ci me lance un coup d'œil surpris mais je m'en fou. Je veux juste savoir comment va Andréa, je veux qu'elle s'en sorte, je veux qu'elle aille bien, je veux qu'elle me pardonne… je ne veux pas qu'elle me demande de ne plus voir Paul.

Je me méprise aussi. Comment j'ai pu faire ça? C'est de ma faute si on en est là. Au bout d'un temps interminable, le portable de Jared sonne sous le regard désapprobateur de la femme d'accueille. Il décroche, échange quelques paroles avant de se figer et de froncer les sourcils. Il raccroche et lance un regard à Paul qui acquiesce gravement, comme si un message venait de passer entre eux.

-On doit y aller, dit Jared en soupirant. Si Kim se réveille avant que je n'arrive, dis-lui que Sam a appelé, elle comprendra, ajoute-t-il dans ma direction.

J'acquiesce mollement et il s'en va. Paul le suit après m'avoir regardée intensément -regard que j'ai ignoré, bien évidemment.

L'attente reprend et ma tête tangue sous la fatigue mais je refuse de m'endormir.

Finalement, un médecin arrive et s'arrête devant Nick. Je secoue légèrement Kim qui se réveille en sursaut et nous nous approchons.

-Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Woods, demande le doc.

-Je suis son frère, répond impatiemment Nick.

-Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, commence-t-il et nous nous raidissons, Kim serrant ma main à m'en faire mal mais je ne sens rien. Mademoiselle Woods à eu une commotion cérébral, une épaule démise, deux côtés cassés et des ecchymoses un peu partout, énonce-t-il.

-Mais ça va maintenant, pas vrai, je demande, tremblante.

-Tout dépend d'elle à présent. Elle est dans le coma, on ne peut qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille…si elle se réveille.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette réflexion, je m'exclame. Bien sûr qu'elle va se réveiller, on parle d'Andréa Woods, il lui faut plus qu'un stupide accident de voiture pour renoncer!

Le médecin me lance un regard désolé, comme s'il avait pitié. La situation ne doit pas être si désespérée, il est simplement incompétent. Je le fusille du regard en le dépassant et je l'entends grommeler un « Si Cullen avait été là… ». Je n'y prête pas attention et m'éloigne pendant que Nick va demander où se trouve la chambre de sa sœur. Il me rejoint ensuite et nous allons à la chambre indiquée.

Une fois rentrée, je reste un instant figée. Andréa est là, immobile, reliée à des machines dont j'ignore l'utilité et son visage est couvert d'égratignures. Mon cœur se serre, se brise en la voyant si pâle. Je me dirige vers elle, inconsciente du monde extérieur et prend le reste de place sur le lit, m'allongeant près d'elle dans une position précaire. Mon visage enfouit dans son cou, je pleure. Je pleure ma culpabilité, ma douleur, mon désespoir. Je pleure parce que j'ai beau l'aimer, Paul reste une partie indissociable de mon être et que chaque minute loin de lui est douloureuse. Bien plus que le temps passé loin d'Andréa. Je pleure parce qu'en la voyant là, je me rends compte que mon amour pour elle n'est pas aussi fort que je le croyais.

Mais je pleure surtout pour moi. Parce que, peu importe ce que je ressens pour Paul et peu importe la douleur que ça nous occasionnera à tout les deux, je me battrais contre mes sentiments jusqu'à la fin. Je sais qu'ils vont souffrir par ma faute, tous les deux et je me hais tellement parce que je n'en vaux pas la peine, au fond. Ils seraient beaucoup mieux sans moi. Elle serait beaucoup mieux sans moi…

* * *

><p>Les jours passent sans aucune amélioration. Je vais en cours, prends note pour deux et prends ses cours à elle, rentre à la maison pour déposer mes affaires et pars pour l'hôpital où je passe le reste du temps. Nick pense que je fais ça seulement par amour mais c'est aussi pour éviter Paul qui essaye toujours de venir me parler mais que j'esquive sous l'œil exaspéré de Jared et Kim. Je sais que je réagis comme une enfant mais je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Je veux juste oublier. Au début, l'éviter était facile, il n'était pas très présent et semblait préoccupé, l'instar de Jared. Mais au bout d'une semaine, leurs soucis ont dû s'arranger puisqu'il s'est mis à me poursuivre pour avoir une conversation sur ce qu'il s'est passé.<p>

La culpabilité et la peur de perdre Andréa m'empêche de dormir et me coupe l'appétit. J'ai eu le malheur de passer devant un miroir et je fais sincèrement peur -bizarre que ça n'ait pas fini de rebuter Paul en passant. Je ressemble à un cadavre et pas un cadavre sexy comme l'aperçu que j'ai eu des Cullen, bien au contraire. Je pourrais rivaliser avec les zombies de _Resident Evil_, pour sûr mais en moins… décomposée. Olivia passe souvent également mais comme pour Nick et Kim, je n'y prête pas attention, ne la voit pas ni ne l'écoute vraiment. J'attends juste le réveil d'Andréa.

La deuxième semaine, je suis toujours à son chevet, somnolente quand on toque à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Un garçon immense entre dans la pièce, le regard rivé au sol apparemment gêné. Les cheveux court et musclé, il ressemble à Jared et Paul avec des traits différent. Ils se nourrissent à quoi ses Quileutes? Avouez que c'est louche!

-Je peux t'aider, je demande d'une voix atone et rauque dû au manque paroles prononcées c'est dernier temps.

-Ouais, soupire-t-il en me regardant et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Je m'appelle Embry Call…

-L'ami de Jacob Black, je réalise soudain. Il m'a souvent dépanné avec ma voiture et tu étais là une fois, j'explique alors qu'il me lance un regard étonné.

-Oui c'est vrai, acquiesce-t-il avec un grand sourire, apparemment ravi que je me souvienne de lui.

-Que veux-tu, je demande et son regard retourne au sol.

-Il se pourrait que…je suis le type que la fille allongée à voulu éviter sur la route, avoue-t-il d'une traite.

Mes traits se figent et je le regarde froidement.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment elle allait, explique-t-il dans un murmure.

-Et tu t'en inquiète deux semaines après l'avoir envoyée à l'hôpital? Comme c'est charmant, je raille.

-J'étais…occupé, hésite-t-il.

-Oui, je m'en doute. Pour répondre à ta question, elle ne va pas bien du tout mais ça tu peux le voir toi-même. Après tout, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien si? Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, va-t-en.

Il se détourne et sors. Je m'en veux directement après. Je lui ai renvoyé tout mon ressentiment alors qu'il n'est en rien responsable. Je me lève et sors de la chambre.

-Call, je le hèle.

Il se tourne vers moi en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Je me rends alors compte qu'il semble vraiment fatigué et complètement à l'ouest, comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête et je m'en veux d'autant plus.

-Je suis désolée, je dis. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai tendance à m'en prendre à qui passe mon chemin. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et c'est gentil d'être passé voir comment elle allait, elle aurait apprécié.

Ça par contre, c'est un mensonge. Avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, Andréa aurait passé des heures à lui crier dessus et à lui dire que c'était de sa faute si elle en était là et qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre quelqu'un lui demander si elle allait bien sous risque de le castrer. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Il me sourit, reconnaissant.

-Tu n'es pas si tyrannique finalement, conclut-il en s'en allant.

-Oui…attends une minute, je crie. Qui a dit que j'étais tyrannique?

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et s'en va en riant. Et pour la première fois depuis près de deux semaines, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Il est peut-être sympa c'est Embry Call finalement…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Embry fait une petite apparition mais il sera de plus en plus présent promis ;) Les choses n'évoluent pas beaucoup dans la relation d'Élia et Paul mais dans sa tête à elle, les choses évoluent un peu, elle commence à se rendre compte et à accepter ce qu'elle ressent... Ce ne sera pas facile pour eux, je l'ai déjà dit alors les choses seront encore très compliqué pour un moment...<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout ;)

Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou, non je ne suis pas morte n'ayez crainte, j'ai juste eu cours, stage et d'autre trucs qui m'ont pris trop de temps pour que je puisse écrire et j'avoue que l'humeur ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment mais j'ai finalement réussi à terminer ce chapitre, que je n'aime pas particulièrement en passant mais bon...**

**Je remercie en vitesse lea228 , The Lily and the Hawk , mariilou etTriskelle sparrow pour leur review. Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 11.**_

L'attente est quelque chose d'insupportable. Depuis toute petite, j'ai horreur d'attendre. C'est une lente agonie pour moi, quand je voulais quelque chose, je devais l'avoir toute suite, sans attente et mes parents se pliaient à mes désirs sans rechigner. J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils m'aimaient trop pour pouvoir me refuser quoi que ce soit mais, au fil du temps et malgré leur entente, j'ai réalisé que c'était juste un moyen pour eux d'être tranquille. Je voulais quelque chose, ils me le donnaient pour ne pas entrer en conflit avec moi et perdre un temps précieux en discussion sur le pourquoi du comment je ne pouvais pas avoir ce que j'avais demandé.

C'est une réalisation cruelle de se rendre compte que l'on est qu'un objet de plus dans la maison. Une sorte de plante qu'on nourrit et installe bien au soleil mais qui, n'étant pas à sa place, finit inexorablement par faner. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas mourir intérieurement face à la révélation du peu d'amour que me portait mes parents. Malheureusement, une partie de moi n'a pas survécu, la partie innocente de l'enfance. Celle qui croit au père Noël ou au prince charmant qui viendrait la sauver.

J'ai perdu toute mes illusions, tous mes rêves d'enfants se sont volatilisés quand mon père m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il aurait préféré un garçon et que ma mère se sentait honteuse de lui avoir donné une fille. Ils ont tout fait pour me le cacher mais, cacher sous mes draps en me bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre leurs cris, j'ai fini par réaliser… ça fait mal, mais c'est nécessaire à l'apprentissage de la vie, au moins, moi je sais que je n'ai plus rien à attendre d'eux.

Oui, j'ai vraiment cru avoir perdu toute mes illusions grâce à mes parents mais aussi à Paul. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'attends.

J'attends qu'Andréa se réveille, parce que c'est ce qu'elle fera. Elle se réveillera et nous criera dessus pour avoir déprimé pendant qu'elle piquait un petit somme. C'est obligé. Parce que, pour elle, j'ai appris à attendre. Parce que je l'aime. Peu importe que je ne l'aime pas assez ou plutôt peu importe que mes sentiments pour Paul soit plus puissant. Je l'attends.

Seul à son chevet, son frère étant parti en cours avec Kim, j'attends et j'espère. J'évite Paul également. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer en ce moment. Andréa qui ne se réveille pas, Paul qui cherche absolument à avoir une conversation avec moi, les disputes répétitives de mes parents,… je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça. Ils m'énervent tous, je ne supporte plus rien. J'ai décidé de sécher aujourd'hui, peu importe ce qu'en dira le principal au fond.

Mais j'ai beau être là, j'ai beau attendre pour elle, mon esprit ne peut résister à partir vers Paul. Moi qui croyais tellement fort avoir tiré un trait sur lui, me voilà avec des sentiments encore plus forts qu'avant. Quelque chose me pousse vers lui alors que mon cœur et ma raison me mettent en garde. Si seulement je pouvais partir loin d'ici, loin de ma vie, loin de lui. Oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir, tout ce qu'il me fait ressentir aussi sans que je n'en comprenne la raison. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas, ne doit pas. L'aimer à toujours été synonyme de souffrance alors pourquoi ça changerais aujourd'hui?

_Ne sois pas hypocrite. Tu sais très bien qu'il y a un facteur de plus aujourd'hui même si tu n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

Oui, au fond de moi, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. Paul lui-même est différent. Il ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal pour une fille avant, encore moins pour moi.

Les doigts d'Andréa exercent une pression sur ma main et je sursaute avant de la regarder. Ses yeux papillonnent et mon cœur explose. Elle se réveille, je n'ai pas attendu pour rien. J'appelle les infirmières qui arrivent à grande vitesse avec le médecin avant de me faire attendre dehors. Je fais les cents pas en envoyant un message à Nick et Kim. Ceux-ci arrivent à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

-On était en chemin, explique Kim devant mon regard interrogateur. Comment va-t-elle?

-Le médecin est avec elle, je réplique en passant mes bras autour de moi.

Au bout de dix minutes, le médecin sort et nous nous précipitons sur lui.

-Alors, demande Nick.

-Tout va bien, sourit-il. Le plus dur est passé, il ne lui plus qu'à se reposer le plus possible.

-On peut la voir, je demande.

-Oui, mais pas trop longtemps.

Nick entre en premier, Kim le suit alors que je reste derrière. Rien ne me dit qu'elle voudra me voir après ce qui s'est passé avant l'accident alors autant me faire discrète. Kim saute pratiquement sur Andréa qui émet un gémissement de protestation.

-Désolée, s'affole Kim. Pardon, je… c'est que… Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal?

Andréa sourit difficilement devant la réaction de Kim puis regarde son frère. Ils se fixent longtemps dans une conversation silencieuse comme eux seuls savent en faire puis Nick dit d'une voix rauque:

-Plus jamais!

-Plus jamais, souffle Andréa. Sauf si un mec sort encore de nulle part, le taquine-t-elle et il émet un rire tremblant.

Puis son regard tombe sur moi, hésitant. Je tente un sourire, la vue brouillée par les larmes qui débordent tout doucement.

-Lia, soupire Andréa avec une expression lasse avant de me tendre la main.

Je fonds dessus et m'installe dans ses bras avant de laisser libre court à mes sanglots.

-J'ai eu si peur, j'explique. Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon,…

Je le répète encore et encore alors qu'elle me tient contre elle. Je l'entends vaguement demander aux autres de sortir. Je finis par me calmer et elle parle lentement.

-Ça devait finir par arriver, assure-t-elle et je me relève pour la regarder, les sourcils froncés. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais voir les sentiments quand ils sont là, les tiens n'ont jamais entièrement disparus et ceux de Meraz ont fini par venir. J'ignore ce qui c'est passé pour lui et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir -imagine si c'est dû aux abus d'anabolisants- mais voilà… il t'aime sincèrement Élia.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça, je demande.

-Parce que tu l'aimes aussi, ajoute-t-elle, fatiguée.

Je voudrais la contredire, lui hurler qu'elle se trompe, que jamais je n'aimerais celui que j'ai considéré comme le responsable de la mort de mon bébé ou du moins comme un facteur y ayant contribué. Mais je ne veux pas lui mentir, pas à elle. Je mens déjà à tout le monde en faisant comme si ma vie était parfaite alors pas à celle qui, de tout façon, me connait assez pour remarquer si je dis la vérité ou non. Alors je me tais pendant qu'elle ferme les yeux. Je crois dans un premier temps qu'elle s'est endormie et je me lève pour la laisser mais elle m'interrompt.

-Je ne romprais pas, assène-t-elle. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens et je fais tout pour le garder quand il en vaut la peine. Mais tu dois lui parler et décider de ce que, toi, tu veux vraiment. Je l'accepterais, pas de bonne grâce mais... J'accepterais ta décision quoi que tu décides.

Je ne réponds pas -que pourrais-je dire?- et sors pour rejoindre ma voiture. J'inspire profondément en me laissant aller sur le siège. Andréa s'est réveillée mais est-ce que tous mes problèmes se sont-ils réglés pour autant? Non, au contraire, je vais devoir les affronter alors que je les ai fuis comme une lâche pendant près d'un mois. Mais je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains maintenant.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution que je démarre et prend un chemin que je n'ai plus emprunté depuis bien longtemps, le cœur battant et une douleur au creux de mon être diminuant en même temps que j'approche. Je me gare devant la petite maison, tellement petite par rapport à le mienne et pourtant je ne me suis jamais sentie plus chez moi que là du temps où Paul et moi étions ensemble.

Comme s'il avait reçu un signal, il sort de derrière chez lui, accompagné par Jared et un autre qu'il me semble avoir déjà vu. Il se fige en voyant ma voiture et j'arrête le moteur en inspirant profondément encore une fois. Je sors de la voiture, ferme la portière et avance. Il ne bouge pas, se contentant de me fixer et je peux empêcher cette émotion étrangère de monter en moi en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. C'est trop injuste, pourquoi faut-il que je sois incapable d'empêcher ses sentiments? Je les veux si peu, ça fait souffrir trop de monde, au final, personne ne sera entièrement heureux. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui souffrira, quoi que je fasse.

Je m'arrête en face de lui et nous nous fixons un moment alors que Jared et son ami s'éloigne un peu mais pas trop comme s'ils voulaient garder un œil sur la situation.

-Hey, je fais en me faisant l'impression d'une idiote.

-Hey, interroge-t-il, taquin.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, je réplique en souriant et en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter sérieusement; C'est toi qui a raison, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Andréa s'est réveillée.

-Ha, fait-il d'une voix atone.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai commencé par ça, ça me semblait juste…important. Ma copine s'est réveiller et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour nous trois. J'aimerais juste partir loin d'ici et ne rien affronter mais je suis plus forte que ça.

-Et…nous?

-J'en sais rien, j'avoue alors que ma gorge se noue. Paul, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je voudrais que personne ne souffre mais j'en suis incapable. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je décide, quelqu'un aura mal et je me sens bloquée, oppressée parce que je vous aime tous les deux même si toi…

-Continue, demande-t-il avec une supplication au fond des yeux.

-Même si c'est plus fort avec toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment, je sais juste qu'il y a cette chose qui me pousse vers toi et je n'arrive pas à lutter parce que ça devient si douloureux, presque insupportable et je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Sans compter qu'il y a Andréa et que je l'aime quand même, j'ai besoin d'elle. Et mes parents qui continuent de s'étriper… je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Ça fait si mal.

Les sanglots ont commencés à me secouer le corps au début de mon discours et Paul a un air torturé comme s'il souffrait avec moi. Quand j'ai fini de parler, il me serre contre lui avec force et j'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première dois depuis bien longtemps. Je m'accroche à lui comme une désespérée en pleurant encore et encore mais se sont ses bras puissants qui me soulage. Mon cœur se desserre enfin, cette douleur qui me paralysait presque quand j'étais loin de lui et s'intensifiait au fil du temps s'estompe aussi. Je lui demande pardon à lui aussi, parce que je lui fais du mal. Je me rends enfin compte que ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en lui que je refuse d'être avec lui, je n'ai tout simplement pas le courage de choisir entre eux deux. Choisir l'un signifie perdre l'autre et je ne suis pas prête à ça. Je ne le serais peut-être jamais. Comment vivre heureuse avec l'un en sachant que j'ai brisé le cœur de l'autre, de toute façon?

J'aperçois Jared et l'autre garçon un peu plus loin qui regardent partout sauf dans notre direction. J'ai un déclic et reconnais enfin l'autre.

-Tu traines avec Sam Uley, toi, maintenant, je demande d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas ces rumeurs disant qu'il file du mauvais coton, demande-t-il sévèrement en s'éloignant pour me jauger du regard et je remarque également que les garçons ont reportés leur attention sur nous.

-J'ai une tête à ne serait-ce qu'écouter des rumeurs, je grommèle en le fusillant du regard et il baisse les siens -gentil garçon. Je ne pense pas qu'il se drogue… pas à autre chose qu'au anabolisant en tout cas mais je ne pense pas que ce soit illégal et puis de toute façon, je suis mal placée pour critiquer quoi que ce soit, je suis loin d'être un modèle de vertu…

-Anabolisant, ricane-t-il.

-C'est pas naturel tout ça, je réplique en le désignant et il se fige. Je te répète, je ne critique pas, si tu ne supportes pas les salles de sport c'est un moyen comme un autre de ne pas finir avec une affreuse brioche à même pas trente ans, je finis en haussant les épaules.

J'entends le rire de Jared et il semble pratiquement tordu de rire au sol, tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses alors que Sam le regarde d'un air blasé mais avec un sourire. Pourquoi il rigole? Il ne peut pas nous avoir entendu de là-bas... si? Non mais je délire complètement, comme aurait-il pu entendre? Je jette malgré moi un regard à Paul qui se mord la lèvre devant mon air suspicieux.

-Quoi, demande-t-il innocemment -ou du moins, aussi innocemment que possible venant de Paul qui n'est plus du tout innocent.

-Tu sais, j'ai peut-être l'air naïve mais je sens quand on cache un truc et plus particulièrement quand on ME cache un truc et là, tu es clairement en train de me cacher un truc et j'ai l'impression que ça me concerne _légèrement_.

Il me fixe d'un air ébahi, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois et le rire de Jared s'est comme par hasard arrêté. J'ai un frisson involontaire avant d'afficher un air faussement air narquois pour ne pas montrer que la situation me panique un peu -un mec qui n'aurait pas du m'entendre vu la distance semble suivre parfaitement notre conversation, avouez qu'il y a de quoi paniquer.

-On m'a toujours dit que je ferais une bonne journaliste, quoique tu me caches, je le découvrirais un jour, j'assure.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, marmonne-t-il si doucement que je doute d'avoir bien entendu. Tu veux rester, me demande-t-il soudainement.

-Je ne pense pas que…, je commence avant de m'interrompre devant son air déçu qu'il essaye de cacher. Tu sais quoi? C'est une super idée. C'est toujours mieux que de rentrer à la maison.

Il sourit joyeusement et je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté. C'est juste...sorti. Voir cet air déçu et blessé m'a été insupportable surtout en sachant que c'était ma faute. Il me prend le bras et nous entraine dans la maison avant de se tourner avec un regard menaçant. Je me tourne et sursaute en voyant que Jared et Sam Uley sont juste derrière nous. Putain, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver et pourtant j'ai l'ouïe fine, sans compter qu'il y a des graviers partout! C'est quoi ce bordel, à la fin?

-Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, annonce Paul, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Merci d'être passé.

Il a beau s'exprimer gentiment -autant que Paul Meraz est capable de gentillesse s'entend-, l'ordre est clair: foutez-le-camp. Et ils partent, avec un grand sourire idiot pour Jared. Paul me fait rentrer et c'est en me rendant compte que la maison est vide de toute présence exceptée la nôtre que je me dis que j'ai peut-être fait une connerie en acceptant de rester avec lui…

Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté, moi, hein?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je promets d'essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement mais ce sera très difficile avec tout le boulot que j'ai... J'espère tout de même que le chapitre vous a plus ^^ Élia commence à se poser des questions sur Paul et les autres... Découvrira-t-elle que celui qu'elle aime se transforme en gigantesque boule de poil? Qu'elle serait sa réaction? Ou Paul lui avouera lui-même?<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, elle me motive à écrire et me font tellement plaisir ;)

Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou, voilà enfin la suite. J'ai un peu peur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop vite mais en même temps, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de continuer à tourner en rond... Bref vous verrez par vous-même ;)**

**Je remercie encore Triskelle sparrow , Lucy32 , Oranne , miss02 , plumbumurua et The Lily and the Hawk pour leur review. Je me répète sûrement mais ce sont ces reviews qui m'aident à écrire et à continuer ;) Donc merci.**

**Je remercie également Kalisca, ma bêta, pour la correction de ce chapitre :) C'est grâce à elle que les fautes d'orthographe diminue :p  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13.**

-Ce n'est pas marrant si tu me laisses gagner!

-Je ne te laisse pas gagner.

-Bien sûr que si, sinon la partie ne durerait pas moins d'une minute à chaque fois. En plus, tu n'arrêtes pas de piocher. Avoue que ce n'est pas très subtil, je termine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Paul ne dit rien, se contentant de faire semblant de se concentrer sur son jeu. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une idiote, s'il veut me faire croire que je gagne, ça ne me dérange pas, mais qu'il fasse au moins l'effort de me faire y croire. Et puis, tricher à une partie de Uno, c'est un peu compliqué, c'est vrai. Mais il pioche tout le temps et ne met rien sur le tas. Jamais. Enfin, si. Pour changer de couleur. Et allez savoir comment, il demande toujours une couleur que j'ai. Ce n'est même plus marrant à ce stade. J'ai beau être une mauvaise perdante -je me souviens lui avoir envoyé un jeu Monopoli, un jour, alors qu'il riait parce qu'il avait gagné pour la dixième fois d'affilée-, j'aime quand même quand une partie dure plus longtemps.

-Je suis sérieuse Paul, je soupire.

Il relève vivement la tête pour me regarder intensément et je cherche vainement ce que j'ai pu dire pour qu'il ait une telle réaction.

-Quoi? Je demande.

-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, me fait-il remarqué. Tu ne l'as plus jamais fait depuis qu'on est plus ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la deuxièmes fois que tu l'utilises. C'est…agréable.

-Ne t'emballe pas comme ça, je réplique sèchement sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ce n'est qu'un prénom après tout!

Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire.

-Toi et moi, on sait que ça va plus loin que ça, assure-t-il.

J'ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche pour le contre dire, lui crier qu'il se trompe, que je veux qu'il se taise, qu'il ne parle plus jamais de quelque chose qui n'existe plus mais… je ne peux pas mentir à ce point.

-Je… je dois y aller, je balbutie nerveusement à la place en me levant.

-Éli…

Je ne l'écoute pas et prend mon sac et mon manteau. Je vais sortir quand il m'attrape par le poignet. Il me tourne vers lui. Il est près, trop près et je ne peux pas réfléchir normalement. Il lève une main et me caresse la joue. Je ferme les yeux sous la sensation de sa main anormalement chaude sur ma peau avant de reculer, rencontrant la porte.

-S'il te plait, me supplie-t-il.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement ou ce qu'il attend de moi. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je parte. Alors j'utilise ma meilleure arme: la cruauté

-C'est toi qui a tout gâché, je lui rappelle sans le regarder. Je serais restée jusqu'au bout, Paul. Je t'aimais, et je suppose qu'une partie de moi t'aimera toujours mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour tout effacer ou te pardonner.

-Mais tu as dit…

-Et tu crois que ça veut dire que je ne t'en veux pas quand même? Je siffle méchamment en plongeant mes yeux durs dans les siens. Si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonnée parce que tu avais peur d'assumer tes responsabilités, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Si, tout simplement, tu n'avais pas été un enfoiré de première et ne t'étais pas servi de moi comme passe-temps, tout aurait été différent aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et on ne peut pas les changer. Je suis avec une personne qui m'aime et ne m'a jamais fait souffrir. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit ton cas. Enfin, regarde-nous! On est ensemble depuis moins de deux heures et on se dispute déjà!

Il commence à trembler et s'éloigne rapidement avec un air effrayé, comme s'il craignait de me faire du mal.

-Sors, articule-t-il avec difficulté.

Je pourrais discuter, lui dire qu'il n'a rien à me dire ou ordonner mais j'ai un instinct de survie plus prononcé que ça. J'attrape la poignée de porte et sors précipitamment. Il y a un bruit inqualifiable dans la maison, mais je ne me retourne pas et me dirige à toute vitesse vers ma voiture quand je fonce dans un torse musclé et chaud. Je lève la tête et rencontre le visage d'un Jared inquiet accompagné de Sam Uley qui entre déjà dans la maison.

Jared soupire et me plante là également. Il me semble même voir Embry Call un peu plus loin, qui semble hésiter à avancer. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et entre dans ma voiture au moment où un fracas retend, me faisant sursauter. Je me tourne pour regarder alors que ma conscience me hurle de partir sans me retourner. Et j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter pour une fois.

Ce qui attire en premier mon attention c'est le cadre de la porte complètement brisé. Comme si quelque chose de trop gros avait essayé de passer. Et pour cause, un truc énorme sur lequel je n'arrive pas tout de suite à mettre de nom se tient devant la porte. C'est gros, recouvert de poil gris et ça ressemble à un loup. Mais un loup n'est si gros, si? Un loup ne serait pas sorti de la maison de mon ex pour lequel j'ai toujours des sentiments, si? Et un loup ne regarde personne comme cette…chose me regarde, si?

Il a l'air de souffrir et une partie de moi me dit que je n'ai pas à avoir peur, mais il est hors de question que je l'écoute nom de Dieu. Pas avec ce que j'ai en face de moi. La bête baisse la tête alors que je cherche à démarrer ma voiture d'une main tremblante, la vue brouillée. Je démarre en trombe et me concentre sur mon but : m'éloigner de là et de ce que je pense avoir vu et compris. Parce que ce que je pense avoir vu et compris n'est pas possible, pas logique.

Pourtant, mon cerveau, comme pour me narguer, m'envoie des images. Celle de Paul en train de trembler, me demandant de partir, s'éloignant comme s'il était capable de me faire du mal physiquement, cette bête au regard torturé, cette porte complètement défoncée, le regard inquiet de Sam Uley et Jared. Embry, hésitants. Elles reviennent encore et encore. Bientôt, je dérape sur la route et m'arrête sur le côté pour ne pas finir par me tuer.

Je me rends compte que des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je les efface d'une main tremblante. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois, essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Une fois fait, je redémarre et rentre à la maison. Je sors et cours jusqu'à la porte comme si ce monstre pouvait me sauter dessus. Une fois à l'intérieur, je claque la porte et ferme le verrou. Un rire légèrement hystérique m'échappe. Après l'état de la porte de Paul, je doute qu'un verrou change quoique ce soit.

Je reprends ma respiration et me dirige vers le salon pour me figer une nouvelle fois. Ma mère est là -rien d'anormal à ça- entourée de valise -tout de suite moins normale.

-Manquait plus que ça, je souffle, la faisant sursauter.

-Élia, soupire-t-elle.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là, je siffle. Tu veux faire la surprise à papa quand il rentrera : « Chéri, je me barre mais au moins je te dis au revoir » ? Je la mime.

-C'est toi que je voulais voir, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois que ce sera plus facile parce que tu as eu la délicatesse de faire tes adieux?

-Ce ne sont pas des adieux, tente-t-elle, mais elle sait comme moi que c'est un mensonge.

Si elle part d'ici, c'est pour recommencer une autre vie ailleurs. Elle nous oubliera. Et pourtant, je comprends. Ça n'en reste pas moins difficile et égoïstement, je lui en veux de partir. Mais, je comprends pourquoi elle le fait. Combien de fois je n'ai pas dit que ça aurait été ma réaction depuis longtemps? Puis-je alors lui en vouloir de réagir comme elle le doit pour être heureuse, et ce, même si ça signifie me laisser derrière?

-Tu aurais dû partir plus tôt, je dis simplement avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Je claque la porte et me jette sur mon ordinateur pour mettre la musique à fond. Je ne veux pas l'entendre claquer la porte derrière elle. Je lance une musique au hasard. J'ai un mouvement d'arrêt en entendant la chanson qui comment avant qu'un sourire amer ne prenne place sur mes lèvres. On peut dire que la musique ne pouvait pas mieux correspondre.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did _(Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que tu as faites.)_

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _(Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon esprit même si mon cœur est malheureux.)_

I will not break the way you did _(Je ne vais pas me briser de la même façon que tu l'as fait.)_

You fell so hard _(Tu es tombé si durement)_

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far _(J'ai appris de la plus dures des façons à ne jamais aller aussi loin.)_

Je ne veux pas ressembler à ma mère ni même à mon père. Car même si, maintenant, c'est terminé, le temps les a blessés et ils n'ont jamais eu le courage d'arrêter ça. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça, me raccrocher à quelqu'un pour les apparences, même si ça me brise de l'intérieur.

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I never stray too far from the sidewalk _(Je ne m'égare jamais loin du chemin.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _(J'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre pour ne pas me blesser.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me _(Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire non seulement en moi mais aussi en ceux qui m'entourent.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I am afraid _(J'ai peur.)_

Oui, j'avoue, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir? Quand on regarde mon père quand il est entouré, il ressemble au mari parfait. Qui pourrait dire -à part sa maitresse- qu'il trompe ma mère? J'ai peut-être choisi Andréa par peur de souffrir mais au moins, c'est un pari sûr.

I lose my way _(Je perds mon chemin,)_

And it's not too long before you point it out _(Et ça ne dur jamais longtemps avant que tu ne me retrouves)_

I can not cry _(Je ne peux pas pleurer,)_

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _(Car je sais que c'est un signe de faiblesse à tes yeux.)_

I'm forced to fake A smile, a laught _(Je suis forcé de feindre un sourire, un rire,)_

Every day of my life _(Chaque jour de ma vie.)_

My heart can't possibly break _(Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser,)_

When it wasn't even whole to start with _(Puisqu'il n'était même pas entier au départ.)_

Je déteste pleurer, c'est inutile et ça montre aux autres votre faiblesse. Ça montre combien vous allez mal et combien vous êtes facile à atteindre. C'est pour ça qu'en public, je souris toujours. Mais…si je réagis de cette manière, n'est-ce pas une manière comme une autre d'emprunter le même chemin que ma mère? Quoi que je fasse, son histoire, nos ressemblances, finissent toujours par me hanter, je ne fais pas de choix en fonction de ce que je veux mais en fonction du chemin qui m'éloignera le plus de ses traces.

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ (Je ne m'égare jamais loin du chemin.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _(J'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre pour ne pas me blesser.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I found it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me _(Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire non seulement en moi mais aussi en ceux qui m'entourent.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I am afraid _(J'ai peur.)_

I watched you die _(Je t'ai vu mourir.)_

I heard you cry every night in your sleep _(Je t'ai entendu pleurer tous les soirs dans ton sommeil.)_

I was so young _(J'étais si jeune,)_

You should have known better than to lean on me _(Tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi.)_

You never thought of anyone else _(Tu n'as jamais pensé à personne d'autre qu'à toi,)_

You just saw your pain _(Tu ne voyais que ta douleur.)_

And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing _(Et maintenant je pleure au milieu de la nuit pour les mêmes putains de choses.)_

Je me souviens de leurs cris alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je me revois encore aller consoler ma mère, au début. Elle s'appuyait sur moi, s'accrochait comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Sauf que ce n'était pas mon rôle. Ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça. Mais elle s'en fichait, car même quand elle restait, ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour elle. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'à elle sans jamais se dire que cette situation pouvait me faire souffrir moi aussi. Que je pouvais avoir peur de rentrer et entendre leurs cris, encore et encore.

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I never stray too far from the sidewalk _(Je ne m'égare jamais loin du chemin.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt _(J'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre pour ne pas me blesser.)_

Because of you (_À cause de toi,)_

I try my hardest just to forget everything _(Je trouve que ce n'est pas simple de croire non seulement en moi mais aussi en ceux qui m'entourent.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I am afraid _(J'ai peur.)_

La musique diminue et j'entends malgré moi la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je me lève, fonce sur mon bureau et le balaie de l'avant bras. Je la déteste de me faire me sentir aussi faible. J'envoie tout au sol : livres, CDs, feuilles, photos,… Quand je m'arrête, mon souffle est erratique et je suis agenouillée au milieu de ma chambre, au beau milieu d'un désastre.

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I try my hardest just to forget everything _(J'essaie le plus fort que je peux d'oublier tout.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I don't know how to let anyone else in _(Je ne sais pas comment me dévoiler à quelqu'un d'autre.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _(J'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

i am afraid (_J'ai peur.)_

Because of you _(À cause de toi,)_

Je suis toujours agenouillée et fixe la porte de ma chambre comme si ma mère allait entrer d'un moment à l'autre, souriante. Comme quand j'avais six ans et que j'étais malade. Elle passait ses journées avec moi, à me parler, à jouer à des jeux de société pour que le temps passe plus vite.

-Hey.

Je me relève d'un bond, pâlissant à vue d'œil, et me tourne la fenêtre d'où vient la voix. Paul est à l'intérieur de la chambre, devant ma fenêtre ouverte. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que la musique s'était arrêtée.

-J'ai vu ta mère s'en aller…ça va?

Je le regarde toujours, les yeux écarquillés. Je l'avais presque oublié. Malgré moi, l'image de la bête énorme me revient et les yeux torturés sont remplacés par des yeux cruels reflétant l'envie de me saigner. Mon instinct de survie fait le reste et je me retrouve à me précipiter sur ma porte. J'ouvre celle-ci mais je ne l'ai même pas ouverte au quart que la main de Paul appuie dessus et j'ai beau tirer, elle se referme. Il me tourne vers lui et je plonge mes yeux effrayés dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je demande.

Je ne précise pas, il sait de quoi je parle.

-Tu le sais, souffle-t-il.

-Non, je réplique en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Cette…cette chose, ce n'était pas toi. Impossible. Je ne peux pas… non, je termine en haussant le ton.

-Ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que tu le penses, tente-t-il de me raisonner.

Un rire hystérique m'échappe sous son regard inquiet. J'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'une folle et je me demande sincèrement si je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit cette après midi. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Pas si catastrophique? C'est une blague?

-Écoute-moi…, reprend-t-il.

Il veut me prendre le visage en main, mais je me colle contre la porte de ma chambre, mon rire envolé.

-Va-t-en, je rétorque avec détermination.

-Éli…

-Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi, je continue. Je ne peux simplement pas…entendre ce que tu as à dire alors… avant que je devienne complètement folle, pars. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus.

Il fait un pas en arrière, baisse la tête rapidement, mais je crois avoir vu ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. J'ai beau me sentir mal pour lui, je ne peux pas en supporter plus, il faut qu'il s'en aille ou ce qu'il reste de mon esprit s'envolera et je serais bonne pour l'asile. Il se détourne et se dirige à grand pas vers la fenêtre. Je me dis vaguement que je devrais peut-être lui proposer de passer par la porte, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte et je ne suis pas sûr de rester debout si je dois m'en éloigner.

Je sursaute alors qu'il saute par la fenêtre. J'attends deux secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire et me précipite sur celle-ci pour voir cet énorme loup gris courir vers la forêt. Je ferme la fenêtre et met le verrou mais même ce double vitrage n'étouffe pas le hurlement de souffrance pur du loup de la forêt et je vais me coucher dans mon lit, souffrant avec lui en me maudissant.

Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, comment est-ce que je peux encore ressentir ça? Je soupire et décide de ranger ma chambre. Je m'arrête sur le calendrier en fronçant les sourcils. Nom d'un chien, on est déjà à la mi-janvier. Je n'ai même pas vu passer les fêtes -que je fête jamais de toute façon. On ne fête pas Noël seul et Andréa a, elle aussi, une antipathie pour les fêtes fin d'année. C'est là que je me rends compte à quelle point le temps à passé. Le jour où Paul a recommencé à me courir après me semble si proche alors que c'était il y a déjà quelques mois...

**POV Paul.**

Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça a pu déraper à ce point. On était bien, enfin. On jouait comme avant à ce jeu débile qu'elle semble adorée et on plaisantait sur ma façon minable de faire semblant de perdre. Et puis, j'ai sorti cette réflexion sur mon nom et elle s'est braquée. Une putain de connerie de réflexion que j'aurais mieux fait de garder pour moi.

Et au lieu de la laisser partir, ce putain de loup à l'intérieur de moi m'a poussé vers elle et elle a explosé. En entendant ce qu'elle me lançait sans remord, j'ai été fou de rage. Pas contre elle –mon instinct lupin m'interdit de lui en vouloir- mais contre moi. Contre moi et ce loup débile qui me rend faible alors que ça devrait être le contraire.

Ce con ne pouvait pas trouver la perle ailleurs que chez mon ex? Une ex avec laquelle je ne me suis pas super bien conduit? Bon ok, c'est un putain d'euphémisme. J'ai été une véritable ordure avec elle et je viens refoutre le bordel dans sa vie quand elle semble enfin aller mieux. Et tout ça à cause de quoi? À cause de ce putain de borde de gêne lupin. Je t'en foutrais moi du gène. Saloperie.

Oui, je suis vulgaire, mais je suis trop énervé pour m'en empêcher. Comment me le reprocher quand on voit la situation dans laquelle je me trouve?

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis transformé à cause de ces connards de buveur de sang. Donc, c'est leur faute à eux tout ça. Le plus ironique dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils se sont barrés comme des lâches, juste après ma mutation! Je n'ai même pas pu me passer les nerfs sur eux. Et ils ont encore réussi à me faire chier en nous laissant la disparition de l'amoureuse de vampire sur les bras. Bande d'enfoirés. Ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin de dormir ces morts, mais moi, si! Alors chercher toute une nuit après une fille qu'ils ont bazardée en pleine forêt, très peu pour moi. Surtout que je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprécie même pas un peu. Je la trouve juste débile de s'apitoyer comme une conne sur le départ d'un mec qui est, de toute façon, déjà mort!

Merde, on est en janvier et cette fille ressemble toujours à un zombie, ce n'est vraiment pas normal. On pleure moins longtemps un vrai mort. Je suis peut-être cruel mais je n'arrive pas à avaler que quelqu'un puisse aimer les responsables de mon état actuel.

Parce que j'ai littéralement explosé chez moi. D'un côté, heureusement que Sam me fait suivre comme si j'étais un sérial killer, je suis une bombe à retardement. Sauf que j'explose tout le temps pour souvent pas grand-chose. Alors quand il y a quelque chose, c'est encore pire. À peine mon imprégnée sortie de la pièce que j'ai explosé alors qu'elle n'était sûrement pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre le boucan. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne revienne, j'étais -ou plutôt mon loup, moi je sais que je lui ferais jamais rien- effrayé à l'idée de la blesser mais, c'est Sam qui est entré. Suivi par Jared, mon meilleur ami qui aussi eu plus de chance avec son imprégné. Connard de chanceux. Ils ont essayé de me calmer alors que la nouvelle recrue restait un peu plus loin -le pauvre a déjà assez à faire à se contrôler lui-même sans avoir à contrôler un fou furieux- mais mon loup était enrager, était rongé par la culpabilité…et moi aussi. Alors je suis sorti de chez moi en oubliant que j'aurais du mal à passer la porte… et suis tombé sur le regard choqué et effrayé de mon imprégnée. Devant ce regard, le loup s'est tassé de douleur.

_Elle nous déteste, on lui fait peur, elle ne voudra jamais de nous._

Cette phrase passait en boucle dans ma tête alors qu'elle se barrait sans un regard en arrière, et j'ai eu peur pour elle. Elle n'était pas en état de conduire. Alors je l'ai suivie à distance, heureux que la route longe la forêt. J'aurais eu l'air con si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je me suis planté devant chez elle alors qu'elle arrivait seulement. Je l'ai entendue parler à sa mère et j'ai compris que je ne serais pas son seul problème de la journée.

Putain, comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, il faut que je m'y force un passage avec mon cul poilu et que je foute encore plus de bordel. Si Emily m'entendait, elle me botterait d'ailleurs ce derrière poilu -elle n'aime pas vraiment nous entendre jurer.

Sam est juste venu me déposer des habits -pas con- sans dire un mot et est parti après que je lui ai fait un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Je l'ai entendue mettre la musique à fond, une chanson franchement déprimante et que je déteste, mais si elle l'aime, je suis près à l'écouter. Non, mais, ce n'est pas à vomir ce genre de paroles?

Quand sa mère est partie, elle a foutu un putain de carnage dans sa chambre et, comme un con, j'ai juste eu peur qu'elle se blesse et j'ai eu mal pour elle, avec elle. C'est vraiment injuste de me soucier à ce point de ses états d'âmes alors qu'elle se fout totalement de ma personne mais, encore une fois, c'est ce putain de gène qui agit. Foutue imprégnation.

Et alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ce n'est franchement pas le moment pour lui expliquer que le gros truc effrayant qu'elle a vu c'était juste moi en train de piquer une crise et que je suis censé protéger les humains d'une bande de vampires qui bouffent Bambi chaque samedi tout en les protégeant de moi… bref, alors que je sais que les explications ne doivent pas être faites maintenant, je me transforme, m'habille -pas question de lui faire encore plus peur- et monte… pour me faire remballer comme je l'avais prévu. Est-ce que ce putain de gène lupin est accompagné par une grande dose de masochisme? Non parce que, il faut aimer souffrir pour persister à vouloir l'approcher, cette fille. Et pourtant, une voix me répète que c'est juste moi qui m'y prends comme un con. Cherchez l'erreur.

Je suis là, dans sa chambre et j'ai abandonné l'idée de m'expliquer. Son regard effrayé me fait mal. Comme si je pouvais la blesser volontairement, elle est mon âme-sœur. Une âme sœur que j'ai brisée et abandonnée. Mais mon âme sœur tout de même. Bon…je sais, elle n'est pas au courant et me prendrait certainement pour un malade mentale si elle entendait ça, mais les faits sont là.

Je saute par la fenêtre, me transformant en pleine chute et atterris sans bruit -un comble vu ma taille. Je retourne dans la forêt et laisse libre court à ma douleur que je ne peux plus retenir. Je hurle aussi fort que je le peux alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire sous la force du rejet. Elle n'a même pas cherché à savoir, elle m'a juste rejeté. Tout comme je l'ai rejetée en premier. Si c'est ça qu'elle a ressenti, alors je comprends mieux maintenant.

Je m'affale comme la merde que je suis en gémissant, et je sens la présence de Jared dans mon esprit. Je ressens sa compassion et je grogne férocement. Je ne suis pas pathétique au point d'accepter la pitié. Il me rejoint et essaie de me relever, ne prenant pas garde à mes grognements sourds. Erreur… ou pas. Il sait que j'ai besoin de me défouler et se propose comme punching ball. Tant pis pour lui.

Je lui saute dessus alors qu'il me pousse encore une fois, les crocs dehors. J'attrape une de ses pattes et mords mais il esquive et me donne un coup de patte en plein dans le museau. Je recule un instant en secouant la tête avant de prendre une position d'attaque et de lui refoncer dessus. Je mords, griffe, tape. Et il se contente de se défendre, d'esquiver.

Je finis par m'arrêter, essoufflé.

_Ça va mieux? Me demande-t-il._

Un gémissement pathétique m'échappe, je suis incapable de penser correctement. Tout ce que j'entends c'est cette phrase, encore et encore: « Avant que je ne devienne folle, pars. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. »

_Elle a besoin de temps, tente de me réconforter Jared. Ce serait un choc pour n'importe qui._

_Elle ne veut même pas m'entendre, je réplique finalement. Kim n'a pas eu cette réaction._

_Je n'ai pas d'ancienne relation chaotique avec elle, me rappelle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel -c'est un effet bizarre de voir un loup avoir des expressions humaines. Oui, je suis d'accord, je ne suis pas sûr de m'y faire un jour._

_On peut revenir au sujet principal au lieu de s'égarer à chacune de mes pensées? Je grommèle._

_J'enverrai Kim lui parler. Pas pour lui dire ce que tu dois lui dire toi, me rassure-t-il alors que je grogne -c'est mon imprégnée, c'est à moi de lui expliquer. Elle la convaincra juste de t'écouter. Elles sont amies._

Je hausse les épaules avant de me rallonger. Jared comprend le message et s'en va. Je finis par rentrer à la maison. Je grimace à la vue de la porte. Sachant que je n'arriverai pas à dormir, je vais chercher du bois et les outils nécessaires dans le garage. Je mets la musique et me mets au travail.

Such a lonely day and its mine _(Un jour si solitaire et il est mien.)_

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

Such a lonely day should be banned _(Un jour si solitaire, devrait être interdit.)_

It's a day that I can't stand _(C'est un jour que je ne peux supporter.)_

Putain de radio. Elle aussi s'y met. Pourtant, je ne vais pas changer la musique. De un, je n'ai pas envie de me clouer un doigt pour cause de distraction -même si je guéris vite. De deux, la chanson correspond bien à l'ambiance, finalement.

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

C'est décidément la journée la plus pourrie et la plus solitaire que je n'ai jamais vécu de toute mon existence. Et pourtant; j'ai souvent été seul. Le fait est que, même si la meute est là pour moi, ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est mon problème et je ne peux pas le régler autrement que par moi-même.

Such a lonely day Shouldn't exist _(Un jour si solitaire, ne devrait pas exister.)_

It's a day that I'll never miss _(C'est un jour qui ne me manquera jamais.)_

Such a lonely day and its mine _(Un jour si solitaire et il est mien.)_

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

Oui, ils ne peuvent rien pour moi. À croire que les imprégnations se font toujours de manière catastrophique. Il n'y a qu'à voir Emily. Au moins, je n'ai pas défigurée mon imprégnée sous la colère. Un point pour moi, non?

And if you go, I wanna go with you _(Et si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi.)_

And if you die, I wanna die with you_ (Et si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi.)_

Take your hand and walk away _(Donne-moi ta main et éloignons-nous.)_

J'ai vraiment envie de me barrer d'ici, de la meute. De reprendre une vie normale… avec elle. J'ai vraiment été trop con. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle avant? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu cette putain d'imprégnation ratée pour que je me rende compte d'à quel point elle me correspond? D'à quel point ma vie est vide sans elle ? Si elle part, je pars. Si elle meurt, je meurs. C'est aussi simple que ça et ça me fait royalement chier de dépendre à ce point de l'existence d'une personne même s'il s'agit de la belle Élia.

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

The most loneliest day of my life _(Le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie.)_

Putain de journée. Je termine de réparer la porte, range les outils dans un coin et me déshabille.

Such a lonely day and its mine _(Un jour si solitaire et il est mien.)_

A day that I'm glad I survived _(C'est un jour auquel je suis heureux d'avoir survécu.)_

J'éteins la radio avec un sourire amer. J'ai survécu à cette journée, qui a été la pire de mon existence. Je devrais pouvoir survivre aux autres, non?

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Un gros pas en avant (même si la réaction n'est pas nécessairement souhaité mais bon, soyons honnête, c'est la plus réaliste mdr) et un POV Paul... très grossier mais bon c'est un Paul blessé et énervé alors on lui pardonne ;) C'est le premier et les premiers POV masculins sont quelques choses qui me stressent beaucoup donc j'espère m'en être bien tiré et que vous avez aimé ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle me motive et m'aide à écrire :)

Bisous.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou, voici le nouveau chapitre franchement fini et corriger par gentille bêta ^^**

**Encore merci à The Lily and the Hawk (J'espère que cette suite te plaira :) ), Lucy32 (J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^), lea228 (Voici ce nouveau chapitre que j'espère tu aimeras ;) ), Triskelle sparrow (J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^).**

**Et un grand merci à ma bêta Kalisca qui a pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 14.**_

J'ouvre les yeux à cause d'une source de bruit non identifié, me sortant d'un rêve agité où ma mère s'en va et où des loups géants se foutent de moi en me demandant si je croyais vraiment que je comptais assez pour elle pour qu'elle décide de rester.

Mon père n'est même pas rentré et je n'ai aucun doute d'où il a passé la nuit. Tellement prévisible.

Le bruit résonne encore et je me rends compte qu'il vient de la porte d'en bas. Je me lève et descends en trainant des pieds. J'ouvre la porte et soupire en tombant sur Kim qui me sourit d'un air un peu crispé.

-Je peux entrer? Demande-t-elle.

-Évidemment, je réponds en me poussant.

Je vais ensuite dans la cuisine, monte sur le plan de travail pour atteindre l'armoire des bols, sors les céréales, le lait et une cuillère. Comme si de rien était, comme si ma mère n'avait pas fait ses valises avant de claquer la porte ou que je n'avais pas fait face à un loup gigantesque -qui en fait est mon ex- la veille.

-C'est bien calme, me fait remarquer mon amie.

-C'est parce que tu n'entends plus les pleurs incessant de ma mère, je marmonne. Tu veux quelque chose?

-Non. Mais, où est-elle? S'est-elle décidée à sortir de son trou?

-Elle s'est plutôt décidée à partir en vacances pour fêter la future demande de divorce, je réponds avec ironie en m'asseyant.

-Qu…quoi? Elle est partie?

Kim me regarde, abasourdie. Personnellement, je ne vois pas de quoi elle s'étonne et je le lui fais remarquer.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu vois de tellement irréaliste là-dedans. Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je serais partie.

-Oui mais…et toi? Souffle-t-elle.

-Quoi, moi? Elle est partie, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'argumenter toute la journée là-dessus.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas en parler Kim, je la rabroue en plongeant férocement ma cuillère dans mon bol.

-Dans ce cas, on pourrait parler de Paul, attaque-t-elle.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes céréales et le lait, recrachant même dans le bol.

-Pourquoi parlerait-on de Meraz? Je demande suspicieusement.

-Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier, Jared me l'a dit, avoue-t-elle avec une mimique d'excuse.

-Au courant de quoi exactement?

-Pour sa nature, maligne, soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'es pas très alerte quand tu viens de te lever toi.

-Co…Comment?

-Jared est aussi un loup-garou, m'apprend-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde en prenant la boite de céréale.

Elle prend une poignée et grignote en semblant chercher ses mots.

-Il faut dire que la manière dont tu l'as apprise n'est pas la meilleure, entame-t-elle. Paul a tellement de mal à se contrôler, surtout quand il s'agit de toi. Mais il fait des efforts, tu sais. Peut-être parce que tu es son imprégnée, il est donc incapable de te faire du mal et…

-Stop, je l'arrête. Tu vas trop vite pour moi. Loup-garou? Jared?

-Ce que tu as vu hier n'es pas aussi dramatique que ce que tu sembles croire, Lia, me sourit-elle gentiment.

Okay, je crois qu'il est franchement temps de s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale. Vivre avec une alcoolique a terriblement endommagé ses capacités de réflexion pour qu'elle me dise que voir un loup géant capable d'en bouffer vingt comme moi et chaleureusement appelé loup-garou n'est _pas aussi dramatique que ce que je semble croire_.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'exaspère-t-elle. Je ne perds pas la tête. Jared aussi est un loup-garou et c'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée puisque c'est ce qui l'a fait me remarquer.

-Mais tu en parles comme si c'était…normal, je m'étrangle alors que l'air commence à me manquer. Ces types se changent en…en monstre. Si j'étais restée à côté de lui, Paul aurait très bien pu me tuer ou…même me défigurer. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n'est pas dangereux?

-Paul t'a bien demandé de partir quand il a vu qu'il perdait le contrôle non?

-Si, mais…

-Donc, c'est bien que tu n'avais rien à craindre!

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y avait le moindre risque -même minime- pour que ça ait mal tourné.

Elle me regarde et ouvre la bouche, mais elle semble se rappeler quelque chose, car elle ne dit rien et se pince les lèvres.

-Bon, c'est vrai que s'il s'était transformé alors que tu étais juste à côté, tu aurais pu finir comme Emily.

-Emily comme la pauvre fille qui s'est fait attaquer par un ours? Je demande.

-Ce n'était pas franchement un ours, m'apprend-t-elle en détournant le regard. C'était Sam Uley.

-Seigneur, lui aussi? Je geins. C'est quoi exactement, une sorte de secte? Uley le mord pour qu'ils le rejoignent ou un truc du genre?

-Tu as raison de dire que les films d'horreur ne te vont pas, soupire-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Sam n'a mordu personne, c'est génétique. Ils ont les gènes de loups depuis leur naissance et un évènement a réveillé ce gène chez certains, dont Sam, Jared et Paul.

-Quel évènement?

-Les sang-froid, dit-elle comme si elle me racontait qu'elle avait vu la dernière conquête d'Ashley Cornel.

-Sang-froid? Non, laisse-tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir, je l'arrête quand elle ouvre la bouche. Et ça ne te gène pas plus que ça que ton copain se change en méga boule de poil quand ses nerfs sont à fleur de peau?

-Il se contrôle plutôt bien maintenant et puis, il peut le faire à volonté.

-Fantastique, je raille en me levant.

Je balance presque mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle et le claque pour le refermer avant de soupirer. Puis, un mot employé par Kim plus tôt m'interpelle.

-Kim? Je commence et elle lève le regard vers moi, délaissant le paquet de céréales. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire imprégnée, au juste?

-Comment ça? Demande-t-elle.

-Tantôt, tu as dit qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal parce que je suis son imprégné, je lui rappelle. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire?

Elle se mord la lèvre en me fixant avec hésitation.

-Jared m'a dit de ne pas aborder _ce_ sujet avec toi parce que Paul voulait le faire, m'apprend-t-elle.

-Quoi? Je m'exclame.

-Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça stupide, m'approuve-t-elle. C'est la partie la plus importante pour toi. C'est la partie expliquant ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Paul et entre ce qui s'est passé entre Jared et moi.

-Cette histoire d'imprégnée te concerne aussi?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, parle-moi de ce que ça signifie pour toi. Après tout, si tu parles de toi -même si le sujet est valable pour moi- tu n'enfreins pas ta promesse.

-Je doute qu'il le prenne comme ça, tu sais, soupire-t-elle. Bien que de toute façon, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir mais Paul lui en voudra et il m'en voudra aussi.

-Kim, je la supplie.

-D'accord, accepte-t-elle à contrecœur. Alors, pour chaque loup, il y a une « âme-sœur ». Et l'imprégnation, c'est quand le loup rencontre celle-ci.

-Ce qui veut dire…

-Que tu es l'âme-sœur de Paul, oui.

-C'est une plaisanterie? Je ris.

Elle me regarde avec un air désolé et mon rire se coince dans ma gorge.

-C'est la chose la plus débile que je n'ai jamais entendue, je m'écrie. Paul et moi? Sérieusement? Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, de toute façon.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'entre Andréa et toi ce soit le bonheur depuis son accident. Et puis, sois sincère avec moi. Quand tu vois Paul, tu n'as pas de sentiments? Tu n'as pas une chose inexplicable en toi qui te pousse vers lui? Enfin, Élia, c'est déjà un miracle que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps. L'imprégnation va dans les deux sens. Et toi, tu as réussi à repousser quelque chose de tellement fort, de tellement puissant. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ressentir ce que tu ressens. C'est plus fort que toi, plus fort que lui. Tu ne fais rien de mal à Andréa.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je souffle honteusement.

Parce que, je l'avoue, ce n'est pas à Andréa que je pense maintenant comme raison de refuser cette histoire d'âme-sœur.

-Alors quoi? Demande-t-elle.

-Tu n'étais pas là, je soupire. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il a fait. Ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire et pourtant, presque tout le monde est au courant de ce que tu ignores. Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque, tu passais plus de temps dans les livres et la bibliothèque qu'à écouter les ragots.

-De quoi parles-tu?

-De notre histoire à Paul et moi, bien sûr.

Sa respiration se bloque. Je ne lui ai jamais racontée et elle n'a jamais demandé, mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle attendait simplement le jour où je lui ferais assez confiance pour tout lui dire.

-Quand on s'est mis ensemble, j'ai cru qu'un rêve se réalisait, je commence. Je l'aimais tellement, déjà à ce moment-là. Je me suis contentée de ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Lui, il ne s'intéressait qu'aux parties de jambe en l'air et d'avoir une fille derrière qui se cacher pour éviter les groupies. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, je voulais juste profiter.

-Alors pourquoi tu lui en as tellement voulu d'avoir rompu?

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en ai voulu. Du moins, pas totalement. Évidement, j'ai eu de la rancœur, mais elle se serait vite effacée sans le reste. Il venait de mettre un terme à notre relation quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'étais terrorisé et…je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il me mette de l'argent dans les mains devant sa bande en me crachant au visage de vite me débarrasser du problème.

Kim à un hoquet horrifié et je passe une main sur mon visage en retenant mes larmes.

-Je me suis sentie humiliée, rabaissée et surtout abandonnée. Je ne pouvais compter sur personne. Mes parents étaient déjà trop occupés par leur vie pour faire attention à moi et je n'ai jamais été du genre à me tourner vers les autres en général. J'ai voulu pouvoir compter sur lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie, me demande en mariage ou tout simplement m'encourage à garder ce bébé, mais surtout pas à _ça_.

-Mais tu n'as pas avorté, si?

-Je lui ai balancé l'argent à la figure en lui hurlant que je payerai moi-même, que je ne voulais pas de la progéniture d'un tel demeuré. Tu me connais, je souris amèrement. Sur le moment, j'ai vraiment pensé ces mots, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai décidé de le garder, je n'ai mis personne au courant, faisant semblant de rien. Mais j'avais si peur, je ne savais pas comment gérer tout ça. Je me suis plongée dans le travail, le stresse me rongeait, je mangeais à peine, je ne dormais plus. Tout ça mélangé a provoqué une fausse couche. Tu connais la suite. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Andréa.

Kim reste silencieuse un moment, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu lui en veux toujours? Demande-t-elle finalement.

-Je ne sais pas, je soupire. Il y a des moments où je voudrais le tuer tellement je le hais, mais d'autres où je ne lui en veux plus du tout. Et le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il a changé. Je le savais avant même de savoir pourquoi, mais l'accepter, c'était ne plus avoir de raisons valables pour le repousser parce que j'ai beau y mettre toute ma volonté, je n'arrive pas à aimer Andréa suffisamment.

-Et c'est logique, me reprend Kim. Comment pourrait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus fort que les sentiments qu'entrainent l'imprégnation. Pour eux, c'est comme si tu devenais le centre de l'univers, leur centre de gravitation, comme si c'était toi qui les retenais sur terre. Il devient alors ce que tu veux: Frère, ami, âme-sœur, et plus encore. C'est un peu pareil de l'autre côté. Sinon, tu imagines le nombre de dépressif-suicidaire que ça ferait de leur côté? Déjà que Paul a du mal avec toi alors que tu ressens l'attraction, imagine ce qu'il ferait sans, rit-elle.

Je souris malgré moi avant de soupirer.

-Comment ça se passe avec Andréa? S'informe Kim.

-Et bien, si j'en crois son dernier discours, on fait une pause le temps que je sache où j'en suis.

-Et cette conversation t'a aidée? Demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Pas vraiment, je souffle. Je suis encore plus perdue qu'avant. Ça veut donc dire que je ferais souffrir quelqu'un quoi que je décide?

Elle me regarde tristement avant de presser ma main.

-Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera une solution, me dit-elle. On est les quatre inséparable après tout, une histoire de cœur ne peut pas être assez importante pour tout foutre en l'air.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains en priant, en espérant pour qu'elle ait raison. On ne peut pas laisser cette histoire tout foutre en l'air, mais comment faire autrement? Puis, une partie du discours de Kim me revient en mémoire. J'ai peut-être une solution.

Je me lève d'un bond, faisant sursauter mon amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Il faut que je règle ça, je réplique.

Je ne la laisse pas répliquer et sors. De toute façon, elle sait où mettre la clé. Si elle n'attend pas mon retour avec impatience.

**POV Paul.**

Aujourd'hui, Kim doit parler à Élia et ça me stresse plus que ça ne le devrait. Putain, je déteste agir comme ça, je me donne l'impression d'un ado prépubère à son premier rendez-vous.

Bien que ce soit un peu ça. Pas pour l'ado prépubère, mais pour le premier rendez-vous. C'est la première fois de toute ma putain de vie que je veux quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un.

Étant de pause aujourd'hui avec la meute, j'ai trainé à la maison. Je crois que Sam en a marre de m'entendre me plaindre de cette « putain d'imprégnation ratée » et je le comprends, je m'énerverais aussi si je n'étais pas autant occupé à me plaindre justement.

Alors j'attends le résultat de cette conversation en tournant en rond devant l'entrée. Comme si elle allait revenir ici après le putain de spectacle que je lui ai offert la dernière fois qu'elle a franchi la porte. Ce loup est vraiment trop con parfois, on dirait presque un chien attendant le retour de sa maitresse.

Comme pour se foutre de ma gueule et me prouver que mes estimations ne sont jamais bonne, j'entends le moteur de mon imprégnée -reconnaissable depuis que je le guette où que j'aille, c'est-à-dire même en cours- arriver devant la maison. Elle ne peut venir qu'ici, elle ne connait personne d'autre de particulier dans le quartier.

Je me retiens d'aller me planter devant la fenêtre, ce qui serait trop pathétique même pour mon loup et attend devant la porte. Le fait de ne pas avoir regardé par la fenêtre ne sert pas à grand-chose si on prend en compte la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai ouvert la porte.

_Elle n'a vraiment pas dû comprendre que tu faisais le chien-chien devant la porte._

Ta gueule, t'étais pas contre.

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi doué pour ce genre de truc, remarque-t-elle en touchant le bois de la porte.

Mon loup sautille comme un abruti devant le compliment pendant que j'imagine la sensation que feraient ses doigts sur ma peau et pas sur cette porte.

Elle me regarde alors que je reste figé comme un con. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et force le passage, passant sous mon bras. Je me retourne en fermant la porte, comme au ralenti. Je me secoue ensuite. Elle est enfin là, pas question de tout foutre en l'air avec des comportements de psychopathe.

-Tu as parlé avec Kim? Je tente.

-Oui, soupire-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ma table, me donnant envie de la rejoindre et de l'y allonger.

-Et? Je réplique, la voix rauque à cause de mes pensées légèrement déplacées.

-Je n'ai plus peur…je crois, souffle-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je lui certifie alors que je sais qu'au contraire, elle devrait se méfier.

Elle devrait se méfier parce que je suis un putain d'handicapé sentimental. Je suis incapable de me gérer émotionnellement et ce n'est pas franchement le TOP au vu de ma situation. Elle devrait aussi se méfier parce que j'ai plus qu'envie de lui enlever ce surplus de vêtement et de la prendre sur cette table, et mon putain de loup sautille à cette idée. Il me souffle qu'elle ne me repoussera de toute façon pas, mais je sais aussi qu'elle pourrait le regretter par la suite et que ça me rendrait la tâche encore plus compliquée.

-Kim m'a parlé de l'imprégnation, dit-elle soudain.

Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent. Putain, j'ai pourtant été clair sur le fait que je voulais parler de ce truc moi-même, non?

-Ne lui en veux pas, je sais comment obtenir ce que je veux et elle déteste contrarier ses amis, intervient mon imprégnée.

-Je n'en doute pas, je souffle. Et, que penses-tu de ça?

Question plus débile, il n'y a pas. Je suis franchement le roi des cons quand elle est là.

-Je ne sais pas, réplique-t-elle. Ça doit être un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir choisir la personne qu'on aime. Ça peut faire souffrir les autres. Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le choix. Et je sais que toi non plus, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire qui m'éblouit.

-C'est vrai, j'acquiesce.

-J'ai réfléchi, je ne savais pas quoi faire de tout ça. Cette imprégnation rend juste les choses encore plus compliquées. Mais, Kim a dit quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être être une solution.

Rien qu'à sa façon de regarder ailleurs, je sais que cette putain de solution ne sera pas bonne pour moi.

-Elle a dit que celui qui s'imprégnait devenait ce dont avait besoin l'imprégnée, commence-t-elle. Que ce soit ami, frère ou amant. C'est vrai?

-À peut près, je dis avec hésitation.

-Bien, soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux et quand elle les ouvre, ils sont durs de détermination. J'ai besoin d'un ami. Soit mon ami.

Je me fige et ma respiration se bloque. Quand je lui ai répondu à peu près, j'étais sérieux. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que le loup est ce dont l'imprégnée a besoin au fil des années. Il arrive qu'un loup s'imprègne d'un enfant et il ne peut donc évidemment pas être autre chose qu'un frère, un protecteur, un ami. Mais la relation évolue au fil du temps. Un loup n'est pas obligé de vieillir. Et quand l'imprégnée est prête, il devient son amant, il la marque comme sienne. Élia a dépassé le stade de la petite enfance et mon loup -comme moi- veut autre chose que jouer à la marelle avec elle. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas puisque c'est l'imprégnée de mon ami qui lui a tout raconté. Donc, son histoire d'être ami ne tient pas debout.

Je m'apprête à le lui dire mais je reste bloqué devant l'espoir que je lis dans ses yeux. Elle pense tellement avoir trouvé la solution qui sauvera tout le monde. Mon loup essaye de forcer le passage à coup de griffes pour lui dire la vérité, pour lui expliquer combien cette solution n'en est pas une, combien elle nous fera souffrir, mais je le bâillonne.

-Oui, je réplique avec toute la force dont je dispose. C'est une solution.

-Bien, sourit-elle d'un sourire forcé avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

Je me sens trembler et ma respiration est laborieuse. Le loup m'en veut et me renvoie le sourire crispé d'Élia, la lueur de déception même si mêlée de soulagement qu'il a aperçue. Il tente de me convaincre qu'elle nous veut même si elle veut le cacher, le camoufler pour que les autres -c'est-à-dire Andréa- ne souffrent pas.

J'essaie de résister ,mais sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouve à lui tirer le poignet et à l'attirer vers moi pour capturer ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui jeunes gens. Vous devez me détester en cet instant vu la fin de ce chapitre mais, j'ai toujours été plutôt gentille de ce côté là jusqu'à maintenant :p<p>

Alors d'après vous, comment tout ça va se passer? Va-t-elle répondre fougueusement à son baiser? va-t-elle le repousser avant de le gifler et de lui hurler dessus? Seront-ils interrompu? Autres choses vous vient en tête? Je vous écoute, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça pourrait peut-être me faire changer d'avis sur ce que j'aurais prévu :p

Laissez moi plein de review, ça me motive à écrire plus vite et mieux ;)

Bisous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir les enfants (ou pas). Je sais, je suis _encore_ en retard mais, le temps me manquent beaucoup, je l'avoue. Alors, ce chapitre doit normalement passer en correction mais, je vous le donne avant et le remplacerait par le corriger quand ma bêta me l'enverra ^^' Histoire de me faire pardonner ce retard. Bon, je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre par contre, autant vous prévenir ^^**

**Encore merci à lea228 , TiteM , Lucy32 et Triskelle sparrow pour vos reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont mise en alert ou favoris. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;)**

** Bon, j'arrête de blalater plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**_EDIT du 4/04/2012:_ Merci à Kalisca pour sa correction.  
><strong>

_**Chapitre 15.**_

Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qui se passe et je doute d'avoir fait quoique ce soit s'il m'avait laissé le choix.

La vérité c'est que la déception qui m'a serrée le cœur quand il accepté ma « demande d'amitié » n'était pas prévue. Et surtout pas désirée. Mais elle m'a étreinte et j'ai dû me détourner rapidement en espérant qu'il me rattrape, me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Qu'il efface mes peurs et la douleur que je pourrais provoquer en me laissant aller.

Et là, en cet instant où ses lèvres sont soudées aux miennes, je n'ai plus peur et les autres ne sont qu'un lointain souvenir. La sensation est mille fois plus forte que dans ma mémoire.

Il s'écarte avant de planter ses yeux dans les miens. On se regarde un instant et il va parler quand mon instinct prend le dessus. Je me jette littéralement sur lui qui tangue sous la surprise et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Il reste un instant figé avant de réagir de manière plus que positive.

Il me sert contre lui à m'en étouffer alors que le baiser échangé est violent, passionnelle. Comme nous, comme notre histoire. Nous n'avons jamais été tendre ou rarement. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature et ça me va. Je le sens nous déplacer et le suis sans protester, sans arrêter le baiser. Je rencontre violemment ce qui me semble être le bureau. Mon impression se confirme quand je sens sa main partir derrière moi pour le balayer, envoyant livres, feuilles, crayons et autres au sol avant de m'assoir. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche avec force et assurance. Je l'accueille en gémissant alors qu'il me soulève et m'assied sur le bureau.

Je m'accroche à ses cheveux courts avec toutes mes maigres forces alors que ses baisers voyagent voracement le long de mes joues avant de dévorer mon cou. Ma tête part instinctivement en arrière alors que je m'agrippe à ses épaules musclées. Il attrape mon tee-shirt et je lève instinctivement les bras alors qu'il me le retire avant de m'attirer de nouveau à lui. Il reprend mes lèvres violemment, nos langues se trouvent, se battent, cherchant à gagner l'une contre l'autre. Cet instant est comme le reste de notre relation; un combat constant et violent.

Sa peau brûlante rencontre la mienne et je gémis sous la sensation. Finalement, qu'il ne porte jamais de tee-shirt n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Sa main part dans mon dos et dégrafe d'une main experte mon soutien-gorge avant de le lancer dans un coin. Il me force à me coucher totalement sur le bureau avant de plonger sur ma poitrine comme un affamé. J'arque mon dos en soupirant de plaisir et de bien être. J'ignore comment le bas de mes vêtements disparait. Je sais juste qu'un instant ils étaient là et puis l'autre, non.

Je me relève au bout d'un moment, attirant ses lèvres aux miennes alors que mes mains partent à la découverte de son torse. Je le caresse, descendant doucement avant d'atteindre son short, je joue avec le bouton avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, animal, et de le défaire. Il saute sur ma bouche alors que je le lui retire, empoignant sa virilité d'une main et griffant son torse de l'autre. Il me mord sauvagement la lèvre inférieure en réponse en grognant et je gémis en frissonnant.

Il s'éloigne de moi et plante de nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. La lueur animale laisse peu à peu place à l'humain.

-Je t'…, commence-t-il mais je le coupe en l'embrassant férocement.

-Ce n'est pas d'amour dont j'ai besoin maintenant, je lui réplique d'une voix tremblante.

Et il comprend. Il comprend que je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre, à l'assumer maintenant. Que j'ai besoin de sa peau, des ses mains, de son contact rassurant, sécurisant et chaud. La lueur animale reprend le dessus et un grondement sourd sort de sa poitrine.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça, je gémis en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il m'agrippe les hanches avec force et avant que je n'ai pu réaliser, il est en moi. Un cri muet échappe de mes lèvres. La brusque intrusion est douloureuse mais, en même temps, elle me soulage. J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma vraie place dans ce monde et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je comprends.

Je comprends enfin que je ne peux rien contre ce que je ressens pour lui. Que cet amour qui me ronge, que cette force me poussant vers lui avec tant de violence ne peut être combattue, ne le pourra jamais. Ce sera toujours lui quoique je fasse pour l'éloigner.

-Regarde-moi, m'ordonne-t-il alors qu'il entame un va et viens dur et puissant.

Il m'agrippe les cheveux de la nuque et tire. Je siffle, mais fais ce qu'il dit. Il n'y a plus d'humain face à moi, je réalise, c'est le loup. La part animale a pris la place et, là où je devrais être effrayée, je trouve ça carrément sexy. Ma respiration est laborieuse alors que je tente de suivre son rythme.

Je me laisse tomber sur le bureau et il agrippe mes hanches en augmentant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Mes yeux se révulsent alors que je me cambre, déglutissant pour retenir mes gémissements. Il me prend la gorge pour diriger mon regard au sien.

-Ne retiens rien, dit-il difficilement.

Alors je ne me retiens pas. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris alors je me tape l'arrière de la tête contre le bureau. C'est trop, trop d'émotions, trop de sensations. Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait sortir de ma poitrine. Ça fait tellement de bien mais en même temps tellement mal. Paul se penche et embrasse mon ventre, le mord, et fait de même sur ma poitrine, mon cou.

-J'ai besoin de toi, je souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

Je doute qu'il entende, trop occupé à grogner en s'enfonçant en moi tellement fort que j'ai presque peur d'avoir mal.

Soudain, je la sens venir. Cette délivrance. Et je me cambre, me crispe, halète alors que je brûle littéralement. Je crie si fort que ma gorge me fait mal alors que le plaisir ultime me submerge. Tout mon corps se crispe, un bourdonnement envahie mes oreilles et ma vue se brouille. Je suis dans un autre monde, ailleurs et épuisée.

Quand je reprends vie, Paul se répand en moi en grognant férocement, ses dents enfoncées dans mon cou, me faisant gémir légèrement. Il s'effondre sur moi, m'étouffant légèrement, mais je m'en fiche. Mes mains tremblantes caressent son dos alors que je ferme les yeux sous ses ronronnements. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, frotte son nez sous mon oreille, me faisant sourire.

Il finit par se retirer sous mes faibles protestations et me fixe d'un regard intense et totalement humain. Il tente de lire mes pensées, de savoir ce que je pense. Je lui souris maladroitement en rougissant et il sourit à son tour. Il a compris. Il a compris que j'avais enfin réalisé que je ne pourrais pas me soustraire à ce que je ressens, qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire.

On ouvre la porte d'un coup, me faisant sursauter et me redresser alors que Paul grogne sauvagement en se plantant devant moi.

Jared s'arrête sur le palier, les yeux écarquillés. Il regarde d'abord le sol où jonche une tonne de feuilles, des livre, un vase brisé et d'autres objets encore non-identifiés. Son regard monte sur un Paul vraiment énervé avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de se relever d'un coup, les yeux fermés.

-Putain, jure-t-il en se plaçant une main sur ses yeux déjà fermés.

Je suis figée sur le bureau, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, rouge comme une écrevisse et incapable de parler ou même respirer. Quant à Paul, il est devant moi, en position d'attaque et grognant comme s'il allait tuer son ami qui n'ose plus bouger, la main toujours sur ses yeux.

-Dé…désolé, bégaye-t-il. C'est Sam…Embry…

Il ne trouve pas ses mots, sûrement paniqués par les grognements bestiaux de Paul, grognements que je trouve personnellement sexy. Je décide de l'aider et, laissant mon instinct me guider, pose une main tremblante sur l'épaule de Paul. Il se détend instantanément et les grognements deviennent presque inaudibles bien qu'il reste en positon.

-Putain Villas, crache-t-il. T'as intérêt à avoir une sacrée putain d'excuse.

-Paul, je grogne, mécontente. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être grossier!

-Pardon, marmonne-t-il alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Sam m'envoie, explique son ami avec plus d'assurance bien qu'il n'a toujours pas retiré sa main sur ses yeux clos. Un problème avec Embry, il n'arrive pas à se retransformer.

-Embry Call? J'interroge en écarquillant les yeux.

-Et tu peux me dire en quoi, _moi_, je pourrais être utile? Grince Paul. Je suis celui qui se contrôle le moins!

-Justement, tu pourras mieux que nous l'aider à reprendre forme humaine, réplique son ami d'une voix exaspéré. Élia, tu penses que tu pourrais… t'habiller?

Je rougis avant de descendre du bureau et d'attraper la première chose me passant sous la main. Cette chose étant le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi de Paul.

-Voilà, je réplique alors que Paul me regarde, pensif et une lueur de désir dans le regard.

-Merci, soupire Jared en retirant sa main et en ouvrant -enfin- les yeux. Je disais donc qu'on avait besoin de toi. Paul…Paul? PAUL?

-Hum, répond le concerné sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tu auras tout le temps de copuler avec ta chérie _après_ t'être occupé de ton frère de meute, espèce d'obsédé!

-Je dois vraiment attendre? Soupire-t-il alors que je hausse un sourcil -j'ignorais qu'un stupide tee-shirt lui faisait cet effet.

-Oui _Paul_, tu dois attendre comme _je_ dois attendre et avec les images que tu vas envoyer, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Bien que ça révulsera tellement Embry qu'il n'aura plus de mal à retrouver sa forme humaine. Et arrête de la baiser des yeux, c'est gênant pour moi!

Paul le fusille du regard, se détournant enfin de moi qui a viré au rouge tomate pendant leur conversation.

-Quelles images? Je bredouille.

-Bravo Villas, grince Paul.

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de savoir qu'on va avoir un remake de votre partie de jambes en l'air? Tu nous as déjà donnés des aperçu de vos anciennes et ça faisait carrément peur alors, je n'imagine même pas…

-Merde, ferme ta putain de gueule Jared!

-Paul Meraz, je crie en le mitraillant des yeux. Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe? Et si tu continues à être vulgaire de cette manière, je t'enfonce un morceau de savon dans la gorge! Et tu sais que j'en suis capable!

-Mais bébé…

-N'essaie même pas ce petit jeu avec moi, je le préviens devant son regard suppliant.

Il soupire avant de se tourner vers son ami.

-C'est bon, on y va, grommèle-t-il.

-Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas…, je commence avant d'être interrompue par ses lèvres.

-Attends-moi ici, dit-il simplement. On discutera quand je reviendrai.

Il se dirige vers la porte de la maison sous le regard médusé de Jared.

-Elle ne l'aurait pas fait, hein? Demande-t-il avec crainte. Le savon, je veux dire.

-Oh si, elle l'aurait fait, acquiesce gravement Paul en frissonnant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils franchissent la porte alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

Je me tourne ensuite vers l'intérieur de la maison en soupirant. Et c'est là, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve le sol, que je réalise ce que je viens de faire. J'ai couché avec Paul Meraz. Mon ex. l'homme que je suis censée détester mais que j'aime. J'étais venue faire un pacte d'amitié et j'ai fini par lui sauter dessus. Est-ce qu'il m'arrive de faire autre chose que des conneries?

La panique revient alors que je me passe une main sur le visage. Il faut que je parte de là.

C'est sans réfléchir plus que je me rhabille et sors de cette maison. Je saute dans ma voiture et démarre en quatrième vitesse.

-Tu en as mis du temps !

Je me tourne lentement vers Kim qui m'a attendue comme je l'avais supposé.

-Tu es toute pâle, constate-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je vais m'assoir sur le canapé en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Ce qui s'est passé ? Oh, j'ai simplement couché avec l'homme que j'ai juré détester. Et tout ça alors que je suis censée aimer Andréa. Avec laquelle je suis en pause.

-Ton cou !

Je sursaute à l'exclamation de mon amie en portant ma main à l'endroit indiqué. Je la regarde avec interrogation alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

-C'est comme ça que tu arranges les choses ? Me demande-t-elle avec incrédulité. Moi qui pensais que tu allais faire une bêtise…

-Parce que ce n'en est pas une ? Je crache.

-Je t'ai dis qu'il était impossible de résister à l'imprégnation.

Je soupire en me laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

-Je voulais lui proposer de devenir ami, j'avoue. Et finalement, je lui ai presque sauté dessus. Avant de m'enfuir.

-Tu t'es quoi ? Hurle-t-elle presque.

-Il est parti avec Jared en me demandant de l'attendre mais…j'ai paniqué.

-Bon sang Élia, tu es une véritable calamité ! Il va penser que tu le rejettes encore une fois !

-Je…j'ai juste paniqué, d'accord ? Je m'emporte. Il est parti et j'ai réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-Tu ne le fais jamais.

-Merci Kim, tu m'aides beaucoup !

-Avoue que…

Elle est coupée par la porte d'entrée. Je fronce les sourcils, m'attendant presque à voir un Paul franchement en colère -il aurait pas mal de raison de l'être après tout. Mais, c'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir qui apparait.

Mon expression devient de glace alors que mon géniteur entre dans le salon avant de s'arrêter en me voyant avec mon amie. Amie qui finit par se lever en toussotant, mal à l'aise.

-On continuera cette discussion plus tard, me sourit-elle. Je vais te laisser.

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. Le silence est toujours de glace quand la porte claque et je reste là, debout à attendre.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as même pas remarqué, pas vrai ? Je souris avec amertume.

-Remarqué quoi ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être que si tu n'étais pas tellement centré sur ta petite personne, tu le saurais.

-Je saurais quoi, bon sang ? S'énerve-t-il finalement.

-Elle est partie, j'annonce.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend autant. Personnellement, c'est le temps qu'elle a mis à plier bagage qui m'a le plus surprise.

Je termine en tournant les talons. Je monte les escaliers et rentre dans ma chambre en soupirant. Mon cœur est douloureux sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

Tout part en vrille en ce moment. J'ai tellement de problème que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Mes mains tremblent tellement que j'ai dû mal à défaire ma queue de cheval. Je me couche en soupirant profondément, essayant de me calmer.

J'entends mon père monter rapidement, entrer dans leur…sa chambre. Il y a un boucan monstre, comme si on retournait les tiroirs et les armoires. Ensuite, un cri et un bruit plus fort, comme s'il avait lancé un objet lourd.

Je secoue la tête avec désolation.

Pourquoi certaines personnes attendent de perdre un être cher pour se rendre compte à quel point elles l'aiment?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre les gens. En espérant que ça vous ait plus.<p>

Bon, la situation n'a finalement pas beaucoup évoluée entre nos deux protagonistes ^^' Mais, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ce serait si facile, si ? :P

Comment va réagir Paul maintenant ? Et où tout ça va les mener ? Que ce soit Paul, Élia ou Andréa d'ailleurs ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles me motivent ;)

Bisous.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour cet énorme attente. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et une légère pane d'inspiration. Quand celle-ci est revenue, je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire ^^' heureusement j'ai eu un petit trou et j'en ai profité. Je préviens d'ailleurs qu'avec l'arrivée des examens, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire.**

**Donc, je remercie encore lea228 , Marine76 , Lucy32 , Triskelle sparrow , TiteM pour leur reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: merci à kalisca pour la correction<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 16.<strong>_

Un courant d'air me fait frissonner dans mon sommeil et je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les couvertures. Une caresse brûlante me fait sursauter et je me redresse d'un bond.

-C'est juste moi, murmure la voix de Paul.

-Bon Dieu, tu veux ma mort ? Je m'énerve.

-Soit pas bête, marmonne-t-il en allumant ma lampe de chevet.

Je le détaille du regard, notant au passage les cernes sous ses yeux. Ainsi que l'expression un peu accusatrice.

-Tu ne devais pas m'attendre ? Demande-t-il.

-Si, j'acquiesce.

-Mais ?

-J'ai un peu paniqué…je crois.

-Tu crois ?

-La situation est compliquée ! Je m'exclame silencieusement. On n'aurait pas dû…

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer à me repousser ? S'indigne-t-il en se mettant à trembler.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas entêtée à ce point, Paul. Mais, la situation avec Andréa est loin d'être claire et… je suis encore plus ou moins avec elle. Ce qui fait de moi la pire des salopes.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! C'est vrai que, vu sous cet angle, on aurait pas dû, mais…tu n'es pas…

-C'est aussi un truc d'imprégné de voir la concernée comme une oie blanche, je raille en secouant la tête.

-En quelque sorte, sourit-il.

Je soupire. La situation est _vraiment _compliquée et je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dois faire et dans quel ordre. D'ailleurs, y a-t-il seulement une manière de faire ? Comment on dit à sa copine du moment avec qui on est plus ou moins en pause qu'on a couché avec son ex et que, ce faisant, on a découvert qu'on est toujours amoureuse de lui ? Pire, qu'il nous est impossible de le rejeter pour raison magique ?

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demande-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

-Il faut que je parle à Andréa, ça c'est certain, je soupire. Quant à savoir quoi dire ou quand, je suis totalement paumée.

-Donc… tu ne me rejettes pas ?

-Non, je ne te rejette pas.

À peine ma phrase finie qu'il me saute dessus, m'embrassant à perdre haleine. Je prends sur moi pour le repousser.

-Attends, je l'arrête. Pas avant que j'ai mis un terme définitif à ma relation avec elle, j'explique.

-Super, grimace-t-il.

-Je lui parlerai, j'assure. Elle rentre chez elle demain, j'irai la voir.

Il pince les lèvres mais acquiesce à contrecœur, se couchant à côté de moi avant que je ne réalise quelque chose:

-Au fait, tu ne devais pas m'expliquer cette histoire d'images dont parlait Jared ?

J'inspire profondément devant la maison de ma future ex petite-amie. J'ai un discours clair, précis et totalement cliché qui est néanmoins très vraie. Parce qu'il est clair que le problème ne vient pas d'elle, soyons sincère.

Le truc à faire maintenant est de:

1) Descendre de voiture.

2) Sonner et demander à voir Andréa.

3) Lui annoncer que tout est fini parce que j'aime plus mon ex qu'elle.

4) Ne surtout pas dire quelque chose ayant un rapport avec les…loups-garous.

Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, si ? J'inspire une nouvelle fois et descends de voiture. La première étape est réussie. J'arrive devant la porte et me triture les mains en me mordillant la lèvre. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et entame une partie de la deuxième étape en sonnant.

La seconde partie de cette étape est quelque peu menacée quand je me retrouve face à la mère d'Andréa. Cette dernière me regarde comme si j'étais un insecte et je me dis que, si elle savait pourquoi je suis là, elle ouvrirait sûrement la bouteille de champagne. Quelle conne.

-Andréa est là ? Je demande finalement.

Elle ne répond pas, se contentant de me céder le passage. J'entre donc dans le gigantesque vestibule, éclairé comme en été malgré le temps pourri de l'extérieur.

Je n'attends pas de directive de la sorcière et monte directement dans la chambre de ma copine. Ou plutôt ma future ex-copine.

J'entre sans frapper, comme à mon habitude.

Elle est sur son lit, assise et parlant avec son frère. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit tristement, me rendant mal à l'aise.

-Je dois m'en aller, c'est ça ? Soupire Nick en se levant.

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je reste plantée devant la porte alors qu'Andréa me fixe.

-Viens donc t'assoir, soupire-t-elle. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête et ta position ne m'aide pas.

-Désolée, je m'excuse en allant m'assoir à côté d'elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien mieux, assure-t-elle. J'avais hâte de rentrer. La seule ombre au tableau c'est que ma tendre mère est là aussi.

-Je l'ai croisée, en effet.

-Pauvre de toi, grimace-t-elle.

-Je m'estime heureuse de ne pas vivre avec, je souris.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit-elle.

Un silence gêné envahit la pièce. Ou du moins, gêné pour moi. Andréa, elle, se contente de me jauger du regard, semblant attendre quelque chose. Elle a l'air triste, mais également résignée. Elle sait.

-Je ne te rendrai pas les choses plus facile, Élia, m'annonce-t-elle. Si tu dois me dire quelque chose, tu devras le faire seule.

-Je suis désolée, je murmure en baissant la tête, honteuse. Ce n'est pas que… tu aies fait quelque chose de mal ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Ce ne serait toutefois pas juste de rester avec toi alors que je ressens ce que je ressens. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, acquiesce-t-elle. Tu es avec lui ?

Je lui lance un regard étonné et voit une lueur de colère traverser ses yeux verts avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais, n'y arrive pas.

-Je veux rester ton amie, m'explique-t-elle. Mais, si tu es avec lui, je ne m'en sentirais pas peut-être pas capable. Oh, je pourrais essayer, m'assure-t-elle. Je n'ai par contre jamais été quelqu'un de très altruiste ou pacifique. Je risquerais de tenter de le tuer. Et je mourrais sûrement en le faisant. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, si tu es avec lui, j'aimerais le savoir pour mettre des distances le plus tôt possible.

Vous voyez, là, il y a sûrement une réponse adaptée à la situation. Une réponse qui doit être la vérité. La réponse adaptée à cette situation est clair. « Oui, je suis avec lui. Je l'aime toujours. Pardon. ». Ou quelque chose s'y approchant. J'ai choisi Paul, je dois donc abandonner Andréa. Je l'ai toujours su. En choisissant l'un d'eux, je perds l'autre. Alors, j'ai ma réponse adaptée, il me suffit de la dire.

-Je ne suis pas avec lui.

Sauf que je n'en suis pas capable.

-Tu n'as pas pu quoi ? Soupire Paul, exaspéré par mes bégayements.

-Lui dire…

-Donc vous êtes toujours ensemble ? S'indigne-t-il.

-NON ! Je m'exclame.

-Alors quoi, bon Dieu de merde ?

-Paul Meraz, tu vas me faire le plaisir de modérer ton langage quand tu me parles ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Je m'écrie, les mains sur les hanches.

Des ricanements me font rougir alors que Paul fusille du regard sa « meute ». Meute composée de Sam Uley, Jared Villas et Embry Call. Ce dernier aurait craqué après l'accident qu'il a eu avec la voiture d'Andréa. La panique est un élément déclencheur semble-t-il.

Le fait est que ces trois lourdaud sont éloignés, mais assez près pour entendre, ce qui est vraiment gênant. Je les fusille du regard et il baisse le leur en grimaçant. Je me demande un instant si c'est vraiment mon regard ou celui de Paul qui a eu cet effet avant de revenir à la discussion de départ.

-Bon, pourrais-tu _s'il te plait _t'expliquer ? Grince Paul en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Mais, quand elle m'a demandé si j'étais avec toi… je n'ai pas pu.

-Pas pu quoi ?

-Lui dire que j'étais avec toi ! Je m'énerve.

-Donc, on en revient au point de départ.

-Non ! Écoute, j'ai réfléchi et c'est trop tôt pour lui annoncer qu'on est ensemble. Elle se remet d'un accident particulièrement difficile et en plus, je viens de rompre. Je ne peux lui annoncer, par-dessus le marché, que je suis avec toi.

-Alors que fait-on ?

-Tout dépend de toi, en fait. Si tu veux vraiment qu'on soit ensemble tout de suite, on peut…juste être discret. Sinon, on peut aussi attendre que le moment soit propice à lui annoncer.

Il ouvre la bouche en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant sûrement à tout ça.

-Ce qui veut dire que je devrais supporter de te voir proche d'elle sans pouvoir montrer que je suis avec toi ? Et que, par ce fait, tu es intouchable ? Et ce, juste parce que tu as peur de blesser ton ex-copine et de la perdre ?

-Dit comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être la pire égoïste que la terre aie porté, je marmonne en regardant mes pieds.

-Bon, soupire lourdement. Très bien, on sera _discret_ pour le moment. Mais, pas trop longtemps, c'est clair ?

Je souris en le regardant. Suis-je la seule à le trouver plus que parfait ? Dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas été avant ! Ça nous aurait évité toute cette merde.

Je le prends dans mes bras, soulagée d'un poids alors qu'une voix me souffle que ce ne sera pas aussi facile que je le pense, et qu'à ce jeu, je pourrais y perdre la raison.

* * *

><p>Voilà, chapitre pas très long mais, nous avançons doucement dans l'évolution de notre couple ^^<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Laissez une review surtout ;)

Bisous.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour! Je fêtes la fin de mes examens et mes résultats en vous postant ce nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il plaira.**

**Encore merci à lea228 , Marine76 , Triskelle sparrow et Queen-Mebd pour le review ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^  
><strong>

**Chapitre 15.**

J'ai cru que ce serait facile. Qu'il suffirait de ne pas se faire remarquer, d'agir comme d'habitude mais, sans les insultes et la haine. Ça aurait permis aux autres de se faire à l'idée –surtout Andréa- et m'aurait permis à moi de me sentir à l'aise avec la situation.

En théorie, tout était parfait. Mais, c'est loin d'être parfait. Ni même simple. En fait, il y a des tas de choses auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé.

Premièrement, rester éloignée de lui me fait mal. Plus que d'habitude. Paul m'a dit que c'était dû au fait que je l'avais accepté. Maintenir une distance est donc devenu encore plus difficile qu'avant et pourtant, ça fait partie du plan.

Deuxièmement, j'ai tellement de problème à gérer en ce moment avec Kim qui me désapprouve et Nick qui se doute de quelque chose, que j'ai moins de temps à passer avec Paul en dehors des cours.

Troisièmement, le retour d'Andréa demain en cours me fout les nerfs en pelote et je suis sur le point de d'exploser.

Sans oublier que Paul a du mal avec la situation lui aussi. Et qu'avec ses rondes, les possibilités de se voir son encore réduite. Réduite au point de se limiter au cours et aux rares heures qu'il passe la nuit dans ma chambre.

Vraiment pas facile.

-Tout irait mieux si vous arrêtiez vos cachoteries, intervient Kim alors que je boude devant ma télé. Andréa sera encore plus en colère si elle sait que tu lui as menti.

-Je n'ai pas menti… pas vraiment, je reprends sous son regard noir. Je n'ai juste pas pu, d'accord ? Je sais que c'était une bêtise mais, c'est fait. Il faut faire avec !

-Arrête de bouder dans ce cas.

-C'est la faute de ses rondes, je soupire. Tu savais qu'il avait vu une de ces bestioles et qu'ils l'ont attaqué ? Sans oublier qu'ils doivent gérer un nouveau membre ce qui leur donne encore moins de temps libre !

-Premièrement, ces bestioles sont des vampires, faudra bien que tu t'y habitues. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas comme si Jacob Black avait décidé de se métamorphoser, tu sais !

-Oui et bien ça m'est égale de comment ces trucs s'appellent ou que Black l'ait voulu ou non ! Le résultat est le même.

-Tu te montres injuste, Élia, fait remarquer mon amie.

Je grogne des mots incompréhensibles sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Kim soupire, agacée avant d'attraper la télécommande et d'éteindre.

-Hey ! je proteste en essayant de récupérer l'objet.

-Tu pourrais au moins aller voir Jacob ! Vous vous entendiez bien, je te rappelle.

-Bon sang, comment peux-tu dire qu'on s'entendait bien dans la mesure où je le voyais juste pour qu'il retape ma voiture ?

-Parce que tu passais des heures là-bas à discuter avec lui sans y être obligée et que tu as toujours privilégié ses services plutôt qu'un véritable garagiste !

-Il coute moins chers !

Kim me fixe d'un air plein de sous-entendu et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, c'est bon ! je grommèle. C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, tu es satisfaite ?

-Et ?

-Et j'irais lui dire bonjour !

Kim sourit, satisfaite d'elle-même alors que je soupire. Je peux peut-être lui demander de regarder sous le capot de ma voiture. Et en passant, je prendrais des nouvelles. Il parait qu'il est déprimé depuis sa transformation. Je suppose que je le serais aussi si je me transformais en boule de poil super encombrante.

-J'ai entendu qu'il se sentait un peu seul, confie Kim en se levant et en enfilant sa veste. Ça devrait donc lui faire plaisir.

-Comment tu peux savoir ce genre de chose ? je demande, sidérée en l'accompagnant à l'entrée.

-Parce que ma relation avec Jared n'est pas une mascarade et que nous pouvons donc parler quand bon nous semble et où bon nous semble !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle claque la porte, me laissant la bouche grande ouverte dans l'entrée. Mascarade ? J'essaye juste de préserver les gens que j'aime… Bon, et j'essaye aussi de me préserver en passant.

Je pense que ma vie est déjà assez merdique en ce moment sans en rajouter avec la perte d'amis. Peu importe combien ce raisonnement est égoïste, je ne supporterais pas que ça arrive.

Je me prépare lentement tout en réfléchissant. Je n'ai rien à faire et Paul est en vadrouille en forêt. Je décide donc d'aller voir Jacob Black aujourd'hui. J'ai des retouches à faire sur ma voiture.

Arrivée devant chez lui, j'hésite, jetant un regard douteux à la soupe que j'ai apporté. Bon sang, il n'est pas malade ! Juste déprimé ! J'aurais dû apporter du chocolat. Ou rien apporter du tout.

Je le vois sortir du garage, regardant ma voiture avec étonnement. Je sors en soupirant, me disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement.

-Niels ? s'exclame-t-il ahuri.

-Faut croire, je réplique crispée.

-Un problème avec ta voiture ? demande-t-il alors que je souris.

-Le moteur fait des bruits bizarres en ce moment. Je me disais que tu pouvais jeter un coup d'œil. Et je t'ai apporté de la soupe en guise de premier payement, j'ajoute en grimaçant.

-De la soupe ? ricane-t-il.

Il se dirige ensuite vers le voiture et en fait le tour.

-Tu peux l'amener dans le garage ? demande-t-il.

-Tiens, je fais en lui balançant les clés et il me lance un regard suspicieux. Je sais que tu l'adores et puis, tu pourras voir si entends quelque chose, toi.

Il monte avec enthousiasme alors que je rejoins le garage. Ensuite, il se met au travail alors que je le détaille attentivement. Il a grandi, prit des muscles et coupé ses cheveux. Traits typiques de la transformation d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il a également l'air épuisé et je m'en veux un instant de le déranger. Mais, après tout, si Kim m'a dit de passer, c'est que je peux.

Au bout d'un moment, il lève la tête vers moi et sourit.

-Avoue, tu n'es pas là pour ta voiture, réplique-t-il alors que je fais la moue.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a grillée ? je soupire.

-Tu m'as apporté de la soupe, tu me fixe depuis un temps trop long pour être normal et ta voiture va parfaitement bien, récite-t-il. J'en déduis, te connaissant un minimum, que tu as entendu certaines choses et que tu m'as pris en pitié.

-Black, je t'adore mais pas au point de ressentir de pitié pour toi ! Je cherche du divertissement. Je m'ennuie !

Il sourit de manière moqueuse en se relevant.

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que les choses n'étaient pas au top avec ton chéri.

-Je déteste cette histoire de pensée collective. Non seulement, elle me fout des frissons dans tout le corps parce que ça ressemble presque à un film d'horreur mais, en plus, elle me prive de ma vie privée !

-C'est vrai que te voir gentille à quelque chose d'assez choquant, acquiesce-t-il en grimaçant.

Je fais la moue, vexée. Je ne suis pas méchante, je tente juste de limiter les contacts avec les gens.

-Mais, je suis content que tu sois venu, poursuit-il. Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur de tout ça sans devoir mentir.

Je souris légèrement.

-J'ai toujours dit que j'apparaissais au bon moment !

-Ta modestie aussi est légendaire.

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête. C'est vrai qu'il est sympa.

-Alors, tu es le petit nouveau ? j'interroge.

-Oui, grimace-t-il. Et je m'en serais bien passé.

Je le regarde sans pouvoir contrôler la pitié que je ressens pour lui. Voir sa vie changer de la sorte du jour au lendemain sans même avoir voix au chapitre… ce doit être horrible.

-Là, je sais que je te fais pitié ! gronde-t-il et je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible, tu sais. Il y a aussi les bons côtés.

-Quels bons côtés ? je m'étonne. Tu transformes en espèce de loup géant et touffu à la moindre perte de contrôle ! Bon sang, tu n'as même plus la liberté de t'énerver quand tu le souhaites…

Il rit sans rien ajouter.

-Paul connait ton opinion à ce sujet ? s'enquit-il.

-On n'a pas vraiment abordé le sujet.

Il fait la moue avant de hausser les épaules.

Nous parlons encore un peu avant que je ne rentre. L'après-midi a été agréable, ça m'a fait du bien de voir « quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation », comme le dit Jacob. Bien qu'il ne soit pas véritablement extérieur mais, il ne porte pas de jugement et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mais, quand je rentre chez moi, toute sérénité accumuler éclate et disparait.

J'ai déjà un mauvais pressentiment en voyant la voiture de mon père dans l'allée mais, je me secoue en me disant que je deviens juste parano. Quand j'entre, une veste inconnue est pendue dans l'entrée et le parfum qui est accroché m'est inconnu. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense avant de réaliser que, ce parfum, mon père l'a ramené à la maison pendant des années. Ce parfum, m'a mère l'a senti au point d'en devenir dingue.

Je fronde les sourcils. Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça ! Je refuse d'y croire !

Mais, j'entends des gloussements dans la cuisine. J'avance lentement, comme dans un mauvais rêve pour m'apercevoir que je ne me suis pas trompée. Elle est assise sur la table, les jambes autour de la taille de mon père alors qu'ils gloussent comme des ados retardés et s'embrassent. Ils ne m'ont pas remarquée.

J'attrape un verre sur le plan de travail et le fais tomber à terre. Il explose dans un bruit retentissant et la femme glapit alors qu'ils s'éloignent.

Ils se figent tous les deux en m'apercevant. Et mon père ferme les yeux en inspirant.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne serais pas là ce soir, dit-il, comme pour se justifier.

Je ne réponds pas, fixant toujours la femme qui l'accompagne. Brune, petite et un peu ronde, elle est l'exact contraire de ma mère. Elle est aussi rouge qu'une tomate et je prends un plaisir malsain à la voir si mal à l'aise.

-Alors c'est vous ? je demande dédaigneusement. Je me serais attendue à mieux pour détruire notre famille.

-Élia ! s'indigne mon père en serrant la main de la femme.

-Tu te souviens donc de comment je m'appelle _papa _? je rétorque en me tournant vers lui.

J'essaye de me contrôler, vraiment. Mais, la vue de cette femme dans la maison de ma mère, assise à la table où elle passait tant de temps à pleurer sans oublier la tendresse dont fait preuve mon géniteur à son égard me révulse.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter, intervient-elle.

-Fait donc ça, je grince entre mes dents alors qu'elle s'en va.

-Je te ramène, réplique mon paternel.

-Non, refuse-t-elle. Il est temps que vous discutiez.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte claque. Moi et mon père nous affrontons toujours du regard.

-Comment as-tu pu ? je demande avec hargne.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas…

-Je ne parle pas de moi ! je le coupe furieusement. Tu fais venir cette femme ici ! Dans la maison de maman, tu la… _sautes_ sur la table à laquelle on dîne ! Sur la table où nous avons passés des heures à t'attendre tous les soirs pendant des années ! Sur la table à laquelle ta précieuse femme à qui tu avais juré fidélité pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps !

-Veux-tu changer de ton ? s'emporte-t-il légèrement.

- NON, je ne veux pas, je proteste. Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Et maman dans tout ça ?

-Ta mère est partie !

-Par ta faute ! je rappelle. Et ça ne fait pas deux semaines qu'elle a plié bagage que tu… invites ta maitresse chez nous ? Sans même que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

-Elle a téléphoné !

-Quoi ?

-Elle demande le divorce Élia ! Ta mère ne reviendra pas. Elle n'a même pas voulu me dire où elle était ou me donner un numéro pour que tu l'appelles !

Je recule sous le choc. Il ment ! C'est obligé ! Pas qu'elle ait demandé le divorce, ça je la comprends. Mais, pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas me parler ? Pourquoi ?

La main de mon père se pose sur mon épaule mais, je m'éloigne comme s'il m'avait brûlée.

-Tout est de ta faute, je répète. Tu nous as détruits ! Peu importe la réaction qu'elle a eu après la perte du bébé tu aurais dû pouvoir la soutenir, attendre !

-Tu sais ? souffle-t-il, ébahi.

-Oui, je sais, je réponds en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Mais rien n'a jamais été plus important que cette femme ! Dès que tu l'as rencontrée, tu n'as plus cherché à faire d'effort ! Tu as laissé les gens parler dans notre dos, les laisser humilier maman qui face seule à la situation parce que tu fricotais avec cette femme ! J'ai dû la réconforter, la regarder pleurer et dépérir parce que rien n'a jamais plus d'importance que ta petite personne !

-Tu te trompes sur Sélène et moi !

-Peu importe son nom, il faut être une sacrée salope pour prendre le mari d'une autre !

Je ne vois pas venir la gifle mais, ma tête tourne sous le choc et l'endroit où il a frappé me brûle. Il regarde sa main et mon visage comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de faire alors que je reste choquée. Je passe une main sur ma joue puis ma bouche. Comme je le pensais, je saigne. Je crois bien qu'il m'a fendu la lèvre !

Je me redresse ensuite de toute ma hauteur et lui lance un regard méprisant.

-Élia…, souffle-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-C'était la première et la dernière fois ! j'affirme avant de tourner les talons.

Je reprends ma veste et mes clés de voiture avant de me précipiter dehors. J'ouvre la portière au moment où il sort de la maison.

-Élia, attend ! supplie-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Je ne l'écoute pas et monte avant de démarrer en trombe.

Je roule un bon moment sans regarder où je vais alors que la pluie tombe et que le vent souffle violemment. Je ne sais pas où je vais, je roule à l'instinct.

Quand je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis devant la maison d'Andréa. C'est toujours dans un état second que je sors et sonne à la porte. Quand Nick ouvre, je suis trempée et en larme.

-Élia ? s'exclame-t-il en me faisant entrer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je veux voir Andréa, je murmure. Je veux juste voir Andréa.

-Hey grande perche, c'est quoi ce bou… ?

Andréa s'arrête au pied de l'escalier menant à l'étage et me regarde avec inquiétude.

-Nick, va voir si ton hamster n'a besoin d'être nourri ordonne-t-elle.

-Alfred est mort depuis trois mois ! s'indigne ce dernier.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se dit mais, son frère grommèle et s'en va. Andréa me prend la main et me fait monter à l'étage. Elle m'emmène ensuite dans sa chambre et fouille dans ses tiroirs.

-Il l'a emmenée à la maison, je souffle.

Elle se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sa maitresse, je précise. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, c'est limite s'ils ne copulaient pas sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle grimace de dégout en soupirant. Elle me balance ensuite des habits secs.

-Habille-toi, me dit-elle. Je vais chercher à boire pendant ce temps, on en aura besoin pour parler de ton paternel exhibitionniste ! Et je vais appeler Kim, je vais avoir besoin de renfort.

Elle sort sur ses mots et je m'habille en vitesse alors que je frissonne de froid. Alors que je vais m'assoir, mon portable sonne. Je l'attrape et soupire en voyant que c'est Paul.

-Allo, je décroche.

-_Bébé, tu es où ?_ interroge-t-il._ Je suis passé chez toi mais la maison est vide._

-C'est que…, je tente alors que ma voix se brise.

-_Putain, je savais qu'un truc n'allait pas !_ grogne-t-il._ Tu es où ? Je passe te chercher !_

-Non, je refuse. Je suis juste un peu bouleversée. Mon père a eu la délicatesse d'amener sa maitresse à la maison !

-_Oh, _souffle-t-il._ Où es-tu ?_ insiste-t-il.

-Je vais passer la soirée avec Kim, Andréa et sûrement Nick, j'avoue.

Il y a un silence tendu alors que la culpabilité me sert le cœur.

-Essaye de comprends, je supplie. Ils me connaissent depuis un bon bout de temps et…

-_Je ne t'en veux pas_, soupire-t-il. _Je comprends pourquoi tu as été là-bas mais… ça reste difficile. Je n'ai qu'une envie aller d'arracher de là et te ramener chez moi pour m'assurer que tout va bien !_

-Paul, je souffle. Je sais que… ce n'est pas le moment puisqu'on est au téléphone mais, j'ai besoin de te le dire.

-_Me dire quoi ?_

-Je t'aime ! Et je ne suis pas mon père !

Il y a un nouveau silence mais, il n'est pas tendu. J'entends sa respiration qui s'est accéléré et il se passe une bonne minute avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau.

-_Je t'aime aussi, Lia et je sais que tu n'es pas ton père. Je te fais confiance ! On se voit demain_.

-Merci, je souffle en ravalant mes larmes.

Je raccroche ensuite et pose mon portable sur le lit. Il se montre tellement compréhensif ! Une partie de moi voudrait être avec lui, là, maintenant. Mais, je sais que j'ai besoin de mes amies pour me faire oublier mon horrible soirée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ^^ Ce chapitre montre un Paul plutôt magnanime pas vrai ?<p>

Que pensez-vous du père pour le coup ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ^^

Laissez des review surtout ;)

Bisous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoiiiir. *esquive lancé de tomate* Oui, je sais, après une absence pareil, si certains ont désertés, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.**

**Je n'ai pas trop d'excuses si ce n'est qu'entre le déménagement, l'absence de pc durant trois moi et la perte d'inspiration, je n'ai pas été gâtée ^^' Et vous non plus du coup...**

**Bref, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autres, j'espère juste ne pas en avoir trop perdu en route... Et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je tiens en passant à remercier Léa228 qui m'a encouragée pour écrire. Je crois que, si elle n'avait pas insisté, j'aurais eu encore plus de mal à m'y remettre. Un grand merci à elle donc pour m'avoir redonné la motivation nécessaire !**

**Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissés une review : doubi, lea228 et les anonymes à qui je vais répondre maintenant.**

**Guest 7/1/12 : **Oui, je me souviens que le chapitre précédent aussi avait tardé à venir et je m'excuse que celui-ci ait pris autant de temps a venir par la suite... J'espère cependant te retrouver pour ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Guest 7/16/12 : Voilà la suite, qui te plaira j'espère ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

**Un joyeux réveillon de Noël et un joyeux Noël à tous et une bonne lecture (j'espère ^^')**

**Chapitre 18.**

Assise sur le siège conducteur de ma voiture, incapable d'en bouger, je tente de trouver la force d'affronter cette journée.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie à ce point. Peut-être que j'en ai tout simplement marre de faire semblant. Pour Andréa. Et surtout pour moi. La soirée entre fille m'a en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux. Andréa est la meilleur amie que je n'aurais jamais. Bien évidemment, Kim est aussi une amie que j'adore mais, Andréa est celle qui me comprend le mieux. Je crois que même Paul ne me comprend pas à ce point. Et, au fond, je pense qu'elle se doute déjà de ce qui se trame.

Bon sang, comment les choses ont pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi rien ne peut jamais être simple ?

On frappe à ma vitre, me faisant sursauter et je découvre avec un soupire une Kim souriante. Elle ne cesse de sourire depuis qu'elle est avec son Jared. Quant à moi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus sourire beaucoup...

J'ouvre la fenêtre en soupirant une nouvelle fois et Kim fronce les sourcils.

-Tu es encore en train de râler, constate-t-elle. Il est vraiment temps que tu parles à Andréa.

Je la regarde de travers avant d'ouvrir la portière d'un coup sec, la forçant à reculer d'un bond.

-Et bien, c'est pire que ce que je pensais, grommelle-t-elle. Je croyais que la soirée entre filles devait te remonter le moral.

-Mon père couche avec garce depuis des années et a juste attendu que ma mère claque la porte pour lui montrer le chemin de la table de la cuisine. Il m'a ensuite foutu la baffe de ma vie pour cette même garce alors qu'il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi depuis la fois où j'avais disparu pendant trois jours entiers. Et Andréa me tuera avec un sourire en apprenant que j'ai mis fin à notre relation pour un mec qui m'a brisé le cœur et traitée comme une moins que rien. Kim, sérieux ? Une soirée entre filles devrait suffire à tout arranger et à me remonter le moral ?

Elle ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois en la refermant aussi sec. Les yeux écarquillés, le choc visible sur tout son visage, j'éclaterais bien de rire si je n'avais pas autant envie de me tirer une balle pour me débarrasser de mes problèmes.

-Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison, acquiesce-t-elle pensivement en me tirant vers le lycée. Il n'empêche que les examens approchent à grand pas l'air de rien. Alors oublie ton crétin de géniteur. Oublie Andréa et son caractère de merde. Oublie Paul et ses gros muscles.

Je geins en la suivant, pas vraiment emballée ni d'accord. Je veux dire, on est quoi, en mars ? Et elle pense déjà aux examens de juin ? Il nous reste... environ trois mois. C'est faisable, non ?

Oui, bon, je commence vraiment à tout remettre au lendemain et je me retrouve débordée. Pas étonnant que je ne sache plus où donner de la tête si je suis incapable de chercher à régler quoique ce soit.

Arrivé en cours de math, mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Paul sans même prendre conscience qu'ils les cherchaient. Je lui souris légèrement avant de baisser la tête et de m'asseoir à ma place, face à lui et Jared.

Cependant, c'est Kim qui prend place à mes côtés cette fois-ci alors qu'Andréa se met plus loin, me faisant un simple signe de main. Ainsi, j'apprends que la soirée entre fille n'était qu'une parenthèse et que la distance reprend sa place.

C'est d'ailleurs une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, elle a elle-même affirmé qu'elle n'abandonnait pas mais, elle s'éloigne de moi un peu plus chaque jour. C'est à n'y rien comprendre...

Aujourd'hui, le prof se montre particulièrement sadique, s'en prenant à tous les élèves sans exception. Je m'en sors fort heureusement en répondant correctement et il me gratifie d'un charmant :

-Et bien mademoiselle Niels, j'imagine que doubler aura servi à quelque chose... du moins dans mon cours.

Je grimace quand il a le dos tourné. La seule qui y échappe est Kim, en fait. Les profs l'adorent tous. Elle est studieuse, sérieuse, calme et souriante. La seule élève heureuse d'être en cours. Je pense que ça rassure les profs de voir qu'ils peuvent encore captiver certains d'entre nous. Alors, quand ils décident de nous attaquer les uns après les autres, ils l'épargnent. Lui attirant les foudres des autres par la même occasion.

Par contre, arrivé à Paul, il s'acharne.

-Monsieur Meraz avez-vous toujours été aussi incompétent ou est-ce une nouveauté ? s'exaspère-t-il et j'écarquille les yeux. Je sais que les mathématiques vous semble moins intéressant que faire joujou avec votre ballon pour impressionner les filles mais, si vous vous sentiez capable de rester concentré cinq petites minutes je ne doute pas que vous pourriez en tirez un bénéfice pour vos prochains examens. Ce qui ne serait pas du luxe dans votre cas !

Je reste soufflée un instant, vaguement inquiète en sentant le bureau derrière moi trembler légèrement. Je me dis que le professeur en a fini -il a déjà dépassé l'admissible après tout- mais, il enchaîne sans perdre une seconde.

-Connaissez-vous au moins la relation entre le cosinus, le sinus et la tangente d'un angle aigu ? siffle le prof et je déglutis sans que la question ne me sois adressée.

Bon sang, comment peut-on sérieusement retenir un truc pareil ? Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais, c'est juste impossible ! La trigonométrie est la bête noire de tout élève censé. De plus, ce binoclard doit avoir un instinct de survie vraiment pourri pour s'en prendre à Paul. Le bureau ne cesse de trembler de plus en plus fort et je sens presque Jared et Kim retenir leur respiration.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? soupire-t-il d'un air désespéré alors qu'au fond, je suis sûre qu'il jubile. Parmi une bande d'incapable, vous êtes le roi monsieur Meraz. Non seulement vous somnoler durant mes cours mais, lorsque vous êtes réveillé, vous êtes trop occuper à vous comporter comme un animal en rut pour écouter.

Et les paroles continuent, traitant Paul d'abruti à demi-mot. Le banc tremble de plus en plus et je le sens prêt à craquer. Ne suivant que mon instinct, je me penche contre le bureau, m'appuyant sur deux pieds de la chaise. Je passe mon bras par dessous et pose ma main sur le genou de Paul. Sa respiration erratique me frappe la nuque alors qu'il vient poser sa main sur la mienne. Peu à peu, alors que je caresse sa jambe dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, les tremblements se stoppent presque et sa respiration redevient normale. Il me caresse le poignet alors que le prof part à l'attaque d'un autre élève, ne voyant pas le résultat sur son dernier bouc-émissaire.

Je tente alors de me redresser mais, Paul me retient. Je le sens se pencher vers moi et inspirer profondément mes cheveux avant de s'approcher de mon oreille.

-Tu le pensais vraiment ? murmure-t-il. Ce que tu as dis hier, précise-t-il.

Je sais directement de quoi il parle et je souris en baissant les yeux. Si je le pensais ? Je suis sûre de peu de chose mais ça en fait parti.

-Depuis quand tu me penses capable de plaisanter sur un sujet pareil ? je réponds simplement en resserrant mon emprise sur son genou.

Je le sens sourire et je sais qu'il en est de même pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas discret du tout, j'en ai conscience mais, je n'arrive pas à m'en inquiéter. Paul est près de moi, il me touche et c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser maintenant.

Il finit par me lâcher et je me laisse tomber sur les quatre pieds de la chaise dans un bruit tout sauf discret. Quelques regards convergent vers moi mais, je n'ose pas regarder et fait semblant d'être concentrée sur le prof -tout sauf crédible dans mon cas. Mais j'ai trop peur de croiser le regard d'Andréa car, si elle a assisté à la scène, elle n'aura plus de doute sur mes relations avec Paul et je n'aurais plus besoin de lui avouer quoique ce soit... Et elle me détestera.

-Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que fassiez dans le discret, intervient Kim avec malice.

-La ferme, je grince sans détacher les yeux du prof qui s'occupe actuellement de Ashley Cornel -ce qui, avouons-le, est particulièrement jouissif !

-C'est toi qui vois, soupire Kim et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Pas de doute qu'elle va revenir à l'attaque dés que possible ! C'est une mégère quand elle s'y met.

La fin du cours arrive dans un soupire de soulagement collectif. Le prof aboie encore quelque recommandation pour la route mais, personne n'y prête attention, fonçant vers la porte comme s'il s'agissait d'une cours.

Personnellement, je ne me presse pas et quand j'arrive dans le couloir, j'ai juste le temps de recevoir un signe de main de Paul, tiré par un Jared tiré par une Kim. C'est leur cour commun. Alors qu'ils ont pris français en seconde langue, j'ai privilégié l'espagnol. Il paraît que c'est plus facile et dans le sens où j'ai toujours été pitoyable en apprentissage de langue...

Cependant, ma prof est absente et je me retrouve avec une heure de fourche à ne pas savoir quoi faire. D'habitude, je l'aurais passé avec Andréa puisque nous avons cours ensemble. Mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de partir à sa recherche maintenant. Elle n'est pas partie de son côté pour rien !

Pourtant, alors que je la vois assise sur un banc dans la cour, toute seule, je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser. Ses cheveux châtains me cachent son visage quand j'arrive mais, à voir le tremblement de ses épaules, je sais qu'elle pleure.

Je lui prends alors la main, lui transmettant mes excuses silencieuses. Parce que je sais qu'elle a deviné. Oui, elle est au courant et comme je l'avais prédit, ça lui fait du mal.

-Tu as menti ! accuse-t-elle et je grimace. Le pire, c'est que je le savais. Je savais que tu mentais mais, j'ai voulu croire qu'on était assez proche pour ne pas se faire des coups pareils. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as dit ?

-J'ai eu peur, j'avoue. Que tu me détestes. De te perdre aussi. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'on puisse rester amie si j'étais avec lui.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça ! s'emporte-t-elle en se relevant. Bon sang, Élia, comment pouvais-tu me laisser espérer quoique ce soit en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance ! Si j'avais su que tu t'étais remise avec lui, alors il aurait été clair qu'un nous était définitivement hors de question.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de la regarder, transmettant mes excuses du mieux que je peux. Alors elle lève les yeux au ciel et en grognant.

-Et puis... Paul ? continue-t-elle. C'est un crétin ! Tu l'as dis toi-même ! Une espèce d'imbécile bourré de muscle dont le cerveau a été placé trop bas !

Je pouffe. Oui, pas de doute, ces paroles m'appartiennent.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, s'indigne-t-elle sans pouvoir dissimuler un léger sourire.

-Je suis désolée, Andréa, je souffle. Ça n'excuse rien. Peu importe ce que je peux dire, il n'y a rien qui puisse m'excuser. Mais Paul a... changé. Les choses ont changés. Je n'ai pas pu... rester éloignée. Pourtant j'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, avoue Andréa. On a discuté des milliers de fois. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, tout ce qu'il t'a fait... Il suffit qu'il tourne sa royale attention vers toi pendant une semaine pour que tu lui coures après ?

Je pince les lèvres, vexée. Je ne dis rien, cependant. Parce que je l'ai mérité. Peu importe ce qu'elle dira, je ne l'ai vraiment pas volé !

J'attends la suite de ses critiques mais, rien ne vient. Finalement elle grogne une nouvelle fois devant mon silence.

-Défends-toi au moins ! crie-t-elle. Tu me fais passer pour la méchante !

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire pour ma défense, je réplique seulement. Quoi que tu aies à me reprocher, je sais que l'ai mérité.

-Ah, tu m'énerve, grogne-t-elle.

Alors, elle tourne les talons et part à grande enjambée. Je soupire nerveusement avant de me lever de suivre la même direction. Je dois essayer d'arranger les choses !

Cependant, un grand brun à l'air ahuri, planté en plein milieu d'un couloir me stoppe net. On a l'impression qu'il vient de dégringoler d'une falaise et que le choc lui bloque la respiration.

Puis, je le reconnais. Embry Call ! Le petit nouveau de la _meute_. Prise d'un élan de gentillesse que je ne me connais pas, je m'approche de lui.

-Heu, ça va ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

-À vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr, avoue-t-il sans me regarder, le regard fixé sur le tournant du couloir. Je crois que j'ai vu... quelqu'un.

-Ok, je réponds avec hésitation.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, me répond-t-il en tournant son attention vers moi pour la première fois. J'ai vu _la _fille.

Je fronce les sourcils avant d'être éclairée. Il a le même air ahuri que Paul quand il m'a regardé après son absence. Après sa transformation, quand il s'est... Et Andréa qui est passé...

-Ben merde alors, je marmonne, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ressemblait à quoi, cette fille ?

-Cheveux châtains clairs, yeux bleu et très en colère, explique-t-il rêveusement.

-Ben merde alors, je répète en m'appuyant sur le mur.

-Tu l'as connais ? demande-t-il en agrippant par les épaules, me secouant légèrement.

Si je la connais ? Bordel, je dois la connaître bien mieux que n'importe qui dans ce putain de lycée ! Et sous toutes les coutures, en plus !

-Embry, lâche-la toute suite ! gronde une voix menaçante.

C'est alors que je remarque que la prise d'Embry sur mes épaules n'est pas franchement agréable et qu'il continue de me secouer en demandant si je la connais. Et Paul ne semble pas franchement apprécier. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, au fait ? C'est pas déjà la fin du cour, si ?

Embry me lâche néanmoins tout en me fixant avec avidité et je comprends qu'il attend toujours ma réponse.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? explose Paul en se plaçant devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête, Call ?

-Il s'est imprégné, je souffle d'une voix faible.

Paul me regarde avec étonnement, notant mon visage sûrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

-D'Andréa, je termine.

Paul écarquille les yeux, se tournant alternativement entre moi et Embry qui semble rayonner de connaître le nom de sa nouvelle dulcinée.

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, il éclate d'un grand rire, faisant trembler les murs.

-Mon pauvre Embry, explique-t-il devant nos mines étonnées.

J'acquiesce pensivement.

Oui, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit tombé sur la proie la plus facile...

* * *

><p>Donc voilà, Andréa est au courant (faut dire qu'elle avait déjà des doutes et que, en plus, ils n'ont pas été super discret pour le coup) et Embry fait un entrée définitive fracassante. Cette imprégnation arrangera-t-elle les choses ou est-ce que ce sera encore pire ? Faut dire qu'il tombe vraiment au mauvais moment le pauvre ^^'<p>

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

Je ne promets rien pour la suite même si j'essayerais de faire au mieux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les aventures d'Élia sont bientôt terminées ;) Je pense l'avoir pas mal torturé, il est temps de la laisser bientôt en paix :p

Bisous.


	20. Désolée

Oui, je sais, c'est inexcusable, surtout que ce n'est même pas un nouveau chapitre -_-

Pour ma défense, la pression des exams à monopolisé toute mon attention et je n'ai pas fait grand chose d'autre. Surtout que les stages n'ont pas été retiré pour nous permettre de réviser, ça non, même pas en rêve ! Fallait prendre ses feuilles là-bas et se démerder, c'est juste... Ah ? On s'en fout, d'accord mdr

Non, vraiment, entre les exams, les qualifs, l'attente des résultats, les fêtes pour célébrer les résultats et la vie privée... Autant dire que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi ! Et encore moins pour écrire ou lire. Mais, je vais faire au mieux pour rattraper mon retard, c'est promis !

Maintenant que les vacances ont commencés -et comme je ne pars pas en vacances, sniff-, j'aurais beaucoup plus de temps et je vais y consacrer une bonne partie à rattraper les lectures et surtout mes écrits ! En gage de bonne fois, un bonus pour ma fic "Te repousser pour mieux t'aimer" va être publié. De plus trois de mes fics ont leur chapitre entamé, dont un où j'en suis à 6 pages. Je ne perds pas espoir d'arriver à le finir.

Cependant, je pense me concentrer sur une fic en particulier pour le finir car elle se rapproche de la fin et que je ne veux plus la tirer en longueur, j'ai nommé "Oh c'est l'imprégnation ? Au temps pour moi !" Ainsi, en finissant cette fic, je pourrais consacrer plus de temps aux autres. Je prends celle-là car elle est la plus avancée et, de plus, elle traine depuis si longtemps que j'en ai honte !

Une fois de plus, je m'excuse pour ce retard et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre.

Un gros bisous,

Roselia.


End file.
